Vampire Academy - Into the Future
by Writingcrazy1984
Summary: After Lissa has been crowned the new queen of the moroi world. Dimitri and Rose try to make their new relationship work. Rose feeling guilty about breaking Adrian's heart the way she did. What will happen to Rose and Dimitri?(All credit for characters and back drop goes to Richelle Mead.)
1. Chapter 1

****Chapter 1****

The festivities started after Lissa's coronation ceremony as queen, and as for me still in Dimitri's embrace. With my hands on his chest, look up at him then to their Lissa was getting up. When the queens guards started to move I jumped to attention, then I saw Lissa walking down the thrown steps. I gave Dimitri a quick glance as he smiled at me and I returned it with a warm loving smile back at him. He is also now moving with Christian. As for me being part of the royal guard means Lissa have at least 8 other personal guards following her and that 8 includes me. Now in my guardian mode we are moving swiftly with my colleges, I'm always at Lissa's side. My chest still hurts certain times but I'm recovering quickly from my two gunshot wounds. We head to a small room where we all could keep Lissa safe while her formally invites guests settle in at the banquet hall. Lissa took my hand and pulled me to sit next to her.

'I'm so proud of you.' I whispered first before she could speak. She was still so nerves, I can see it on her face. It is weird for me not to be bonded with her any more.

'Thank you. But I wanted to thank you.'

'For what, your highness?' She gave me a look.

'Rose come on. You're my best friend, there's no need for all these formalities.'

'As you wish, your highness.' Her look deepened.

'I wanted to thank you for bringing Jill into my life. I know we are having a rocky start here but with your help, I can see her becoming my blood sister but it would never be what we have Rose. Yet it is a start. We finally got to know each other a little, with the run through two days ago and the little we did speak is that I found that we can start as friends and work from there.' She said.

'I'm glad.' I smiled at her. The small room's door opened, I jumped up and moved in front of Lissa. Dimitri enters followed by Christian Ozra, Lissa's boyfriend. Okay more formally known as Lord Ozra. All the guards in the room tense up then relax as Christian strolled over to Lissa. I moved to the wall closes to the couch.

'Queen of my heart, finally.' Christian said kneeling in front of her, where she sat. He kissed her hand.

'Oh, Christian, please you don't have to kneel like that. Come sit with me.' She patted the seat next to her I just sat in. Leaning against the wall looking out the shoulder high picture window. Scanning everything outside then back into the room. Christian and Lissa in deep conversation about collage and how Christian is attending another college in another county, but that it is only a 6 hour drive away. Since all our guardians have mastered the skill of have a absent minded look while still surveying the whole room. Most of the guardians here have that look. My eyes met with Dimitri's as he just look straight at me. I do believe I blushed then smiled a small smile at him. His eyes, those eyes that always say so much.

We did not need any words to convey what he is telling me in just looking at me. He said, I'm beautiful and I could physically feel it. It also said he loves me. I absolutely without a ounce of doubt loved him back. I can even hear him say my name in Russian, 'Roza', in his warm loving familiar voice. Our head of security, Hans came to fetch us. We all filled out. With me in front of Lissa, and Eddie. Yes, Eddie managed to end up as a royal guard as he walk behind Lissa. Lissa pulled her arm through Christian's as we all walked a steady passé towards the banquet hall. The royal announcer, announced Lissa and Christian now in their formal titles. Half the royal guard walked into the room first as I stayed behind with Lissa.

Dimitri at my side behind the royals now, as we strolled into the room. Lissa and Christian received respectful bows. Dimitri and I took our formal guardian places behind Christian and Lissa's seats as we stood against the wall. Queen Lissa opened the festivities and then took her seat next to Christian. Everyone waited standing till Lissa gave the okay for everyone to sit along with her. Jill sat on Lissa's other side. Saw Lissa talk to Jill more comfortable than a few days ago. I even saw Jill smile a couple of times. Surveying the whole room constantly. I know Adrian would be here somewhere. Recalling our final harsh words, still broke my heart. I frown at the pain of it all.

'What is it?' Dimitri asked softly. I shook my head looking down at my hands. I'm just glad Lissa's and her whole table of guests have very high backed chairs. So Dimitri and I were quite hidden from the rest of the room.

'Roza?' I sighed heavily making my chest hurt. I wench a little and Dimitri being Dimitri saw that and concern was in his beautiful brown eyes for me.

'I'll be fine. It's in the past.' His concern turned to understanding. He nodded his head then stroke my cheek. Looking back up into his eyes again. The warmth and caring I saw there, took my breath away.

'Here I got us both new cell phones.' He said reaching into his duster pocket. The duster I got him, the one I promised I'll get him.

'Thank you.' I managed to say.

'This way we can communicate while we're apart.'

'Yes.' I flipped it open and all the people of importance's numbers are already stored on it. His, Lissa's, Christian's, Eddie's and even Sydney's. The list goes on and on. I quickly closed it after I turned it to silent. The festivities is now well on the way. We took turns patrolling, up and down the back of the VIPP's table. It is after all a long table. Christian and Lissa took to the dance floor to an instrumental song after that the dance floor was opened and people started dancing. Guardians walked among the royal moroi's and other guardians decorated the walls. As for Dimitri and me, we moved to the front of the table to observe the hall. As Lissa and Christian came back to their table we continued our watch behind them.

'So are you nerves to spend next weekend hunting with my Zyem father. Although I don't like the idea of him having a gun around you.' Dimitri laughed softly before he spoke again.

'Roza, he is your father of course he is allowed to be a little overprotective of his daughter. I would be too. Besides after everything you and I have faced this past year, hunting with your father must be the least of our worries.'

'Yeah, I guess. I know he is going to have you under cross interrogation and don't forget my mother.'

'Whatever they'll throw at me, I'll do whatever they want me to.'

'You really are the world's perfect man.' I said quickly giving him a kiss on his cheek. He gave me a shocked smile. A silent, I love you was on his lips. I replied the same way. We returned to our duties, always slightly brushing against each other as we pass one another. The evening passed by very smoothly and when Lissa and Christian left the banquet to retire for the evening in her new queenly quarters. Christian stayed the night. It only means more time with Dimitri. The rest of the royal guards took up their positions outside in the halls. As for me being the queens 1st guard, I get to stay inside her room but off in a separate room still monitoring everything. The room is furnished with a double bed, couch, full bathroom and large flat screen TV. The TV is to convey the surveillance of the queens whole home without having us to be in it. Cameras pointing at all the doors and windows, lounges but not the bedroom although the bedroom baloney has a camera outside monitoring the doors. Closing the door to my monitoring room. Dimitri joined me on the couch.

'You look tired.' He said pulling me towards him. I lay down on his lap.

'I'm fine.' He played with my hair. He took the fancy clip out of my hair and it fell down my shoulders.

'Rest Roza, I'll take first watch.'

'Okay.' I said drifting off on his lap. Was softly woken by Dimitri to change shifts. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Sitting up on the bed, how did I end up here?

'Okay you're up comrade.' I said getting out of bed. He looked at me, I got up and gave him a deep kiss. His hand was in my messy hair.

'Sweet dreams.' I said head to the couch. He grabbed my hand, pulled me towards him and gave me a proper kiss. When we pulled apart, we were out of breath.

'I always have sweet dreams when you are in them.' We looked lovingly at each other then took in our places. He kicked off his shoes then got into bed. He fell asleep instantly. I later covered him with more blankets. Still monitoring the cameras and I patrolled the rooms every few hours. The sun shone so beautiful today but the last of falls leaves are falling and the start of the winter chill is starting to show it's ugly head. They brought me Lissa's schedule for the week. I went through it over and over. Memorizing her daily activities for the next few days. I went back to monitor the TV and patrolling every few hours. As the sun starts to set, Dimitri woke up, walked over to me and kissed the top of my head as he sat down next to me pulling on his boots.

'Why don't you go take a shower, I'll keep watch.'

'Thanks.' I said as I bounced off to the bathroom. I took a welcome shower, shaving and washing my hair. Got dressed in a fresh uniform, it felt nice. Blow drying my hair quickly then twist it in a bun as I head back out. Dimitri turned to look at me as a small smile play on his face. I gave him a smile in return.

'Anything new?'

'No.'

'Good. Now your turn.' He heads to the bathroom, then stops in front of me and gave me a knee numbing kiss.

'You smell wonderful like cherries and jasmine.' He said cupping my face. It made me smile even more.

'Thank you.' He kissed my forehead, then went into the bathroom. I almost wanted to join him. I turned back to the monitors watching everything as the night vision cameras kick in. Christian was the first one up. He ordered some breakfast for Lissa and himself. Looking at Christian now and how he used to be at St Vladimir's. It's almost two different people, but the new and improved Christian is sometimes far wiser beyond his years. Dimitri came out also now wearing a fresh uniform walking out of the bathroom. He's own scent were intoxicating almost knocked me over. His also shaved. Hmmm…

'What's new?' He asked me.

'Christian just ordered some breakfast.'

'Great idea, want something to eat?' He asked me.

'Yes please.' I'm starving. Dimitri ordered us a great breakfast as well as large cups of coffee. Saw Christian and Lissa move about their suit. A knock on the room door, I answered it inspecting their food and drinks. I finally deemed it safe to be brought in. The non-royal moroi woman quickly placed two place settings and got everything on the table. When she was done, she left in a hast. I let her out and I put in my ear piece to catch up with what is happening outside, but no news. I greeted Lissa and Christian and handed Lissa her week's schedule. She thanked me and I returned back to my room with Dimitri. Our own breakfast arrived and we ate while talking about our guard detail for the day. 9PM came around and we were at Lissa's first monarch council breakfast. After that there was some court issues that needed seeing to.

Eskersia the former queen agreed to train Lissa as much as needed. Our day is going fairly quickly and all well. Early evening came and we get to settle in after our busy day. The whole weeks proceedings went smoothly. Although I miss Dimitri so much. Christian had to leave to sort out some family crisis. Dimitri and I text each other when we can. Haven't quite slept since Dimitri and Christian left. I've been actively busy for the past six days. I'm off duty the next 4 days. Spending the weekend at a cabin, Abe rented for 4-5 days. Mom, dad(Abe), Dimitri and I. Spending time together. All I really want is my man and some sleep. Back in my very own apartment, I'm already packed and ready to go. Lissa said I must enjoy my time off because since I became her lawful guardian I never sleep or take a break. According to her I'm just everywhere, all the time. Which is basically what a guardian is to do for all moroi.

I'm having some really strong espresso like coffee in a large travel mug. We still have a four hour drive ahead of us to the cabin. Heading out to the car I'll be driving for the weekend in the basement garage, I store away my luggage in the back of the SUV. Driving to the airport to pick Dimitri up, which is an hour's drive away. I put on some nice 'smashing pumpkin' and 'my chemical romance' music to keep me alert and awake while I drink my strong coffee. I managed to get Dimitri a gift. I swear this is no joke, a Russian watch. When I saw it- it just screamed Dimitri. According to the store clerk it's the latest model. Waiting on the tarmac for the courts jet to land. The jet finally pulled up on the courts privately own jet parking space. The passengers got off and Dimitri was the last to get off. Wearing his hot jeans, and a long sleeve black knitted v-neck shirt with his duster. Starting on my new cup of coffee. I drank it while I waited for him outside the car. He reached me and leaving my coffee on the car's bonnet. I jumped into his arms. We kissed.

'Hello.' I finally said as he put me back down on the ground.

'I have missed you so much Roza.'

'I have missed you to. Come let's go. We have quite a stretch of road still ahead of us before we reach the cabin.' I got in the driver's seat and gave Dimitri his favorite coffee and of course his gift. I drove off to the interstate and just followed the GPS coordinate Abe gave me.

'Thanks for the lovely gift.'

'You're welcome.' I said looking over to him. He took my free hand and kisses it. He looked me over. I saw him watching me from the corner of my eye.

'When was the last time you had proper rest?' He asked me. Since we know each other to well I can't lie to him.

'The day you and Christian left.'

'That… That was six days ago.'

'Yeah, things have been real busy around court.'

'I doubt that, you are just being Rose.' He said sounding a little pissed.

'You really do know me well.' This turned his mad face a bit softer.

'Like you said Roza, we were made for each other.'

'That's true.' I said pulling over for some gas. Dimitri went to get us something to drink and chew on. I went to pay for our gas, when I returned Dimitri took in the driver's seat.

'I'm driving here.' I protested. He just gave me his handsome half smile, and now I had no other choice but to get in the passenger side. He hand me a small box of milk, some crisps and gum. We set off again and he followed the GPS all the way to the cabin. Mom came running out when we arrived. Abe in an apron and a tea towel over his shoulder as they met us at the door. I insisted on carrying in my own luggage but between Abe and Dimitri they took care of our suit cases. Mom asked about our Russia trip we took a week after my injury.

We spend a week with Dimitri's family. In my opinion it was the best thing for him. I told my mother about the 'Blood king' an ancient strigoi killing off humans however hikes those part of the mountains and how Dimitri and Mark staked the 'Blood king' and of course annoying and naïve Ivan thought how he saved the day. The men joined us in the living room. I don't know what Abe was cooking but it smelled fantastic. Dimitri sat down next to me and took my hand then set to kiss it.

'So what is there to do around here?' I asked.

'Deer season opened on Wednesday and I got Dimitri and myself a couple of permits to go hunting.'

'Dad I don't like the idea of you two handling guns.' I said as panic took me and tense a bit. Dimitri must have felt it as he squeezes my hand a little. Then the thought hit me Zyem is my father and he is probably more comfortable handling guns then Dimitri is around them.

'It's okay Rose. We'll be okay. Between you and me, I think Dimitri here is a better shot then I am.' I doubt it but we as guardians are trained to handle all types of guns if we need to, but we prefer our silver stakes. With three highly trained, highly qualified guardians in the cabin, Abe could not be better protected. Realized I'm out numbered here I just sat back holding Dimitri's arm and hand.

'Very well just be safe out there.' I finally said feeling overwhelmed of exhaustion.

'Roza why don't you go rest up.' Dimitri said rubbing my cheek.

'Now that Dimitri mentions it, when was the last time you slept?' Mom asked looking me over closer.

'Six days ago.' Dimitri answered for me. Her mouth fell open and even Abe had a concern fatherly look on his face for me.

'Come you need to rest,' Abe insisted to show me to my room.

'I'm okay, really. I just need-' Dimitri finished my sentence; 'more coffee. No, Roza you need rest.' I looked at my mother for some sympathy but was disappointed.

'Lissa talked to me. Letting me know how worried she was about you.' Mom said.

'What?' I said crossing my arms across my chest.

'Rose, honey why don't you go take a nice shower and go lay down.' Abe suggested. Feeling like a cornered deer myself, I caved then went upstairs. Laying in a bubble bath, thinking of the last time I was in the woods. Not at all a nice warm and fuzzy memories, but I have to admit the second time I was in a cabin was a fantastic memory I would always hold dear. It made me smile. Dimiri walked into the bathroom.

'What are you smiling about?'

'Our time in the cabin.'

'Yes, it really was such a wonderful memory I have to agree.' He smiled at me, playing with the bubbles. I was about done in the bath so I got out, dried myself off and wrapped myself in a towel.

'So when are you guys going hunting?' I asked dropping my towel purposefully so Dimitri have something to gawk at. I pulled out sweat pants and a black tank top from my suit case and got dressed. Looking at Dimitri swallowing hard as he stumble over his own words.

'Early… (clearing his throat) Early tomorrow morning before sun rise.'

'That's nice.' I said untying my hair and let it fall around my shoulders. I got into bed and Dimitri came and sat down on his side of the bed.

'Please- please be careful out there.'

'I promise.' He said then lay down with me, holding me as I fell asleep instantly, as he played with my hair. He always loved my hair. Dreaming of Yeva's vision of Dimitri and me getting married. What a beautiful wedding it is small and intimate. The dream was so vividly detailed it is like watching everything in HD. Then everything changes and I'm back with Dimitri and Christian battling hoards of strigoi at St Vladimir. A nightmare a terrible bad one and all I saw was a boat load of red eyes. Started screaming as a swarm of red eyes surround me. Something woke me as I'm covered in sweat.

'Rose!' My mom said taking a wet hand towel from my forehead. I sat up.

'What's happened?'

'You are having the worst of a really bad dream. I've seen worst. You yelled no and help over and over for an hour now.'

'I'm sorry if I woke you.' I said rubbing my temples of a terrible forming headache.

'No need to apologize.'

'Where's Dimitri?'

'The guys left two hours ago on their hunting trip.'

'Oh.' I said now rubbing my forehead. I got out of bed, staggered towards the bathroom.

'What's wrong?' Mom asked helping me to the bathroom.

'I got the worst headache ever. Feels more like a migraine.

'It probably is.' Mom said helping me to get some pain killers. I drank it then went back to bed.

'Get more rest.' Mom said tucking me in. She haven't tucked me in since I was four. I did what I'm told, not really want to go against Janine Hathaway. I fell asleep dreamless this time a good thing to. I woke again in broad day light, still a slight headache and I'm starving. Sat up and Dimitri sat fully dressed in the chair reading one of his western novels.

'Hey.' I said first.

'Hi. How is your migraine?' He asked sitting forward in his chair touching my hand.

'It's a bit better but not over.' I sat up wanting to get up when the strangest thing happened, I passed out right into Dimitri's arms. I guess I got up to quickly.

'Roza! Roza!' Dimitri called out urgently. He lay me down on the bed.

'Please don't do this to me again.' I could hear his distress then I could hear him no more as darkness invade. Finally came to around midnight and saw that mom, dad and Dimitri was in full panic mode Dimitri passing up and down our room.

'Finally!' Abe said walking towards me and gave me a hug. Mom's look of relieve was very visible even for her. Then there was Dimitri who came to sit next to me on the bed embracing me in his loving arms, kissing my temple.

'What happened?' I asked confused.

'We were talking, you told me about your slight headache you still have. Then you wanted to get up and you passed out in my arms.' Dimitri explained.

'Sorry if I have you all worried.'

'No need to apologize darling.' Dad said sitting down on mom's chairs arm rest.

'Thank you everyone, for looking after me.' I felt like saying.

~~~ *** VA_VA *** ~~~

Sitting at the lunch table eating my father's pasta it was mouth watering delicious. My headache is over and I came to rather quickly after my fainting spell. Mom recons it's because my body has gone into shock because of the sudden rest it got. Abe and Dimitri each shot a deer and by the sound of it bonded more than mom and I did. We all talked about this and that, laughed at funny stories, of Abe and mom's childhood at their academy where they first met. After lunch I insisted on cleaning up. Mom helped me. The guys strolled out to the balcony overlooking the valley that spread out in front of the cabin. It was beautiful. Green trees turning yellow painting the scenery. Once done with all the cleaning up, Dimitri and I went for a nice walk through the woods to a stream not too far from the cabin.

'So I hope Abe didn't grill you too much. He can be very over bearing and very descriptive in his intentions.' Remembering poor Adrian at my trails. Pushing that memory back.

'He is just a concerned father and like you said he is very descriptive in his torture methods. I have to give him that. But I assured him I'm not planning on going anywhere in the near future and like my grandmother's vision maybe even suggested a wedding.'

'You've told him all that? But I-' He pulled me to a stop and placed a finger to my lips.

'I know, and I respect your wishes for waiting to be older first. Yet we don't have to rush anything.' He explained. I reached up and stood on my toes and gave him a kiss. He walked forward and me backwards till my back is against a tree. We continue our kiss till I felt aware of something to our left. Dimitri did to and we froze as our heads turn to the same direction. A mountain lion and a large one to, is busy stocking us. It leaps at us and being dhumpir I grabbed my stake and as the mountain lion leaps I stake it right though his ribs into his heart. Both Dimitri and I breathed hard. The mountain lion fell to the ground dead.

'We can't walk around without being attacked by something.'

'Yes. Not how I pictured on dying. Killed by a mountain lion. How embarrassing.' Dimitri said smiling as he shook his head.

'Me neither.' I said cleaning my stake, and then put it away. We continued our walk to the stream. It is so beautiful here. I sat on a large flat rock in Dimitri's arms just enjoying being with him and the sun on our faces. Being on a nocturnal vampire schedule, we as dhumpir don't see much sun in our day to day lives. Leaning back against Dimitri's chest.

'This is so nice.' He finally said kissing the top of my head.

'Yes, I wish we can stay here like this forever.'

'Yes that would be nice, but we both will be board out of our minds doing it.'

'You know me so well already.' I finally said.

'And you me, my special Roza.' I turned to look at him and he was smiling at me. I gave him a kiss and right there in the late afternoon sun we made love so wonderfully. We hastily got dressed then very happily head back to the cabin. We reach the cabin as the last bit of the sun sets behind the mountains. Mom was cooking tonight it smelled delicious.

'Sorry we took longer than we thought we had a run in with a rather large mountain lion.' Dimitri told mom and dad.

'What?' Dad asked panicked.

'Yes, Roza took it out.'

'You took out a mountain lion?'Abe asked taking a bread roll from the basket on the table.

'Yeah it was really no biggy.'

'Can't you go anywhere where there is no danger following you?' Mom asked with a rather large grin on her face.

'I've been asking myself that question for years and still haven't found the answer to that question.' Everyone laughed including me. We pass around the bowls of food and we started eating our fantastic dinner. I insisted on cleaning up after dinner with Dimitri. When we were done, we joined mom and Abe where they both were very lovey dovey with each other. Abe asked how our Baia trip went, and between Dimitri and myself we filled them in on everything. Leaving out the already told story of the 'Blood king.' The three of us being guardians heads jerked in the same direction.

With me already armed wearing my stake, only mom and Dimitri ran off to get theirs. I stayed protecting dad since he is the only moroi here. Keeping dad close I survey the woods around us there are at least six strigoi what I can see. Mom and Dimitri joined us and I gave them my observation so far. I told mom to stay with dad and Dimitri and I set out to the woods. We both moved as one, our first strigoi appeared and before the strigoi even knew what hit her, Dimitri staked her. I was not that lucky, we engaged in hand to hand combat, I kicked the strigoi with everything I have and he only stumbled back a few feet. He charged slapping me, sending me flying through the air. I got up and as he came for me again, I stood up in a flash and staked him as his own force drive my stake to his heart.

I finally found my feet again and my second enemy was upon me attacking me from behind, pulling my stake from the dead strigoi's body and face my attacker. He back hand me and I flew through the air backwards right into forearm length bare branch that impale my right thigh right threw. Ignoring my painful leg I charge with all my strength and leap at the strigoi, staking him as we wrestled on the ground. Moving to my next opponent. Dimitri and I standing back to back as the last three surround us and with a nod from both Dimitri and myself we strike out and attack. I took a couple of bad hits but saw my opening as the new strigoi did not protect his heart and that was my opening as I sink my stake into his chest. Dimitri was not having it easy so I jumped in and I kicked one large strigoi from the side and it gave Dimitri the opening he needed. I took on his other. My opponent took a couple of swings at me, I dodge most of them. Dimitri jumped the strigoi from behind.

'Now Rose!' He yelled and I staked the strigoi and our last enemy fell to the ground. Out of breath we both look around for more strigoi coming but nothing. That was it. We set the pile of bodies on fire and once they were dealt with we set back to the cabin. I tried to walk right so Dimitri won't notice my injury. Mom and dad where watching us the whole time. We got back inside and Dimitri and I made sure our surroundings outside were safe first, then joined mom and Abe inside. They both were astonished by how we both fought together like one man. I went to the bathroom in our room and was coming back down the stairs when my knees finally gave way. Mom and Abe saw it first and ran to me.

'Rose!' With that commotion Dimitri joined them. He picked me up and carried me to the kitchen counter the only place in the cabin with bright enough light to work in. Mom looked me over and found my injury on my leg. I was still on a adrenaline high from our fight, when they cut my pant leg off.

'How could you have fought the way you did with this kind of serious injury?' Abe asked whipping my hair from my face.

'That is what we do dad, keep going to keep you and all moroi safe at all cost. You come first.' Abe kissed my forehead. Mom and Dimitri frantically busy with my leg. Mom found half a bottle of vodka in the liqueur cabinet. They cleaned my leg back and front then mom poured the clean vodka on my leg it went straight through the large hole in my leg. I won't scream so I only clenched my teeth and breathed extremely hard arching my back in agony. Dimitri's face hovered over me along with Abe's.

'Roza. Hang on.' Dimitri said looking so concerned into my eyes.

'I'll try.' I said still breathing hard.

'This might hurt a lot Rose.' Mom said starting to stitch me up, and she was right. Breathing very hard again and swallowed. Abe and Dimitri held my hands, but not once took my eyes from Dimitri's face. In a mountain of pain I manage to turn around so mom could stitch the back of my leg. Apparently that is the worst wound. When she was done she poured the remainder of the vodka on my wound. That is when I could not hold on anymore and passed out of the intense pain.


	2. Chapter 2

**** Chapter 2****

I woke up during the night with a terrible fever. Dimitri sat up playing nurse over me.

'You my doctor tonight?' I asked more as a joke.

'Rest.'

'What happened to you face?' I asked only noticing now, a deep cut above his eye and cheek. Trying to sit up.

'I'm fine. Just a few scraps. Your mother took care of it for me. Now lay still.' He said laying a new nice cold cloth on my forehead. He took my hand and I laced our fingers together.

'You are burning up.' He muttered. I nodded my head.

'We should get you back at court so you can get proper medical care.' He said and started to pack up our things.

'But our weekend…'

'No, Rose. We're going now.' He said in his god like guardian voice at me. I did not argue further and fell back asleep. I was woken when I was being carried to the car and lay out on the back seat. I moaned in pain hearing muffled voices and then we were off driving back the entire way back to court. Again I was woken when I was painfully carried to a gurney and rush off to another wing of the hospital with Dimitri giving them the step by step what happened to my leg in our fight. They open up my leg again and rushed me off to a very sterile room where they put me under and started to work on my whole leg. Coming to in a sun filled room. I have IV's coming from my arm. Looked around and saw, Abe, mom and Dimitri sleeping in chairs around me. Dimitri's western novel fell on his chest. Like he knew I was awake, when he to woke-up.

'Hey.' He said softly, kissing my hand.

'Hi.' I said with a scratchy throat. He gave me a glass of water. I drank then gave him back the glass.

'You look better.' He finally said spoke again.

'I feel better,' I said the same way softly. I feel so guilty for ruining our weekend off.

'I'm- I'm sorry.'

'Sorry for what?'

'For messing with our weekend together.' He sat forward some more and closed his novel and put it down on my night stand.

'Rose, you know I would do anything for you, but you did not mess with our weekend at all.'

'Yes, I have.'

'Stop, it now please. Rest now.'

'I'm sorry.' I said again almost near tears, but I did what I was asked and fell back asleep. Before my eye lids close I said: 'I love you, Dimitri Belikov.'

'I love you to Rosemarie Hathaway.' He said and gave me a kiss then I fell asleep completely. I was jolted awake when I open my eyes in my own room in my apartment. Dimitri lay fast asleep next to me holding me in his arms on my double bed. Darn it my legs hurts and I need to go to the bathroom so I slip out of his arms. I got to the bathroom just in the nick of time.

I limp back to bed then got in looking at my god of a man sleeping so soundly, he looks so wonderful and beautiful. Looking around to see if I can see any medication and there it is on the side table next to the couch. Rummage through the bag and found the strong pain killers. I drank it and lay back down in bed next to Dimitri. I slip back into his arms as I fell asleep again. I was so gently woken with soft kisses on my neck with very familiar lips and Dimitri's intoxication scent.

'Hi, sleeping beauty.' He said against my neck.

'Morning. This is such a nice way to wake-up to.'

'Oh it is, is it?'

'Yes.' I said then turned around to face him as I wench a couple of times as I now face him. Cupping his face. He kissed my palm. We moved closer and started kissing more deeply as our kissing turned up the heat in my whole body and I notice now he was to. Soon we were completely naked and fully engaged in the most earth shattering love making ever. Making love with my injury had it's down sides but laying in the dark in Dimitri's arms was the best place to ever be. Hearing his heart beat, feeling his breath against my cheek but most of all his warmth and intoxicating smell. Feeling both very satisfied and beyond happy, my eye lids just don't want to stay open at all and I drift off.

Waking up Sunday morning with Dimitri watching me sleep.

'Good morning, sexy.' I said smiling up at him covering my naked body with a sheet till under my arms.

'Good Morning beautiful. So sexy, huh?' He asked me with a smile, while giving me a kiss.

'Yes.' I answered through a yawn. He chuckle a little as he brush my wild hair out of my face.

'I've ordered us some breakfast. It should be here shortly.' He said.

'You are such a great provider. I just want to take a shower first.' I said kissing his bare chest.

'You need some help?'

'I'll let you know.'

'Okay.' He said then gave me a fantastic kiss, almost made me reconsider the shower and even breakfast. I just want to drink in as much of him before he leave again. He pulls away from our kiss and just looks at me.

'What's wrong?' I could see it all over his face and it's in his eyes.

'I'm just drinking in as much of you as I can. According to Christian's schedule there is at least a 2-5 months stretch before we would see each other again.' He said as my mouth drops open. 'What?' He asks me.

'I was just thinking that exact thing about the drinking in every part of you, I mean. 2-5 months, I will die for sure without seeing you.'

'The feeling is mutual my Roza. Now go- go take a shower. I'll be here.'

'Okay.' I gave him one last kiss then got out of bed. Hopping to the bathroom and got in the shower and it felt so fantastic, washing my hair and shaving all over. I got out and dried off and was busy brushing my teeth when Dimitri pop his head in the bathroom door.

'Breakfast is here.' I nodded my head then finish up in the bathroom. I quickly attend to my leg changing the bandages. It was awkward at the back so Dimitri stepped into help me. Once done and now fully dressed, we walked to the dining table. Sat down and start eating. Looking at our food it almost remind me of our breakfast's at Dmitri's mother house back in Russia. I ate till I couldn't eat anymore. Drinking my coffee watch Dimitri eat his breakfast. Watching him brought a smile to my face. Got my bag of pills the doctor send along and started reading all the instructions on all of the bottles. I took what I have to and drank it with my coffee. Dimitri finished the last of his toast then sit back drinking his coffee.

'Hans was here earlier. He said we should come over to HQ today so they can add to our molnija marks.'

'What really?'

'Yes.' He shyly smile at me.

'Maybe we can go after you took a shower.'

'Sound great to me. I won't be long.' He said drinking the last of his coffee.

'There is no rush.'

'I know, but the quicker I make, the more time we have together.' It made me smile as he jog off to the bathroom. I got busy drying my hair. I was finished with my hair and was busy putting on my sneakers when he came back out shaven and smelling heavenly. He was busy getting dress as I just watch him get dressed. He was pulling on his boots. He got busy drying his shoulder length hair and tie it back. I made a bun with mine. We head out. We drove to the guardian HQ. Walked very painfully into headquarters where our tattoo artist was waiting for us when we arrived.

If I have been granted to get my molnija marks from all my strigoi kills in Russia my neck would have been full by now, but because it was a time of my life I really don't want to remember I shoved it all off as nothing. Sitting now getting my three marks and Dimitri his three. The tattoo artist asked if I would like to re-ink my other marks as well, I said yes. Knowing how long these tattoo's take to heal. A few extra won't make any difference. They cover my tattoos and I waited for Dimitri, who was talking to Hans. They joined me where I sat on a chair resting my leg a bit.

'Guardian Hathaway.'

'Guardian Slovinsky.' I said shaking his hand.

'Doctor Miller gave me the load down on your injuries. We both agree that you take a half day shift for the next three weeks with your leg.' I wanted to protest but Hans continued. 'You and Guardian Castile will have half day duties together.'

'Thank you sir.'

'How is your leg today?' Hans asked between Dimitri and me.

'It's being quite smart today already.'

'I see, go home and get some rest.' He said more like an direct order kind of way.

'I'll make sure of that guardian Slovinsky.' Dimitri finally spoke then we all shook hands and parted ways. We drove to a nice café nearby and had some nice lunch before we finally drove back to my apartment. Dimitri carried me in. I love the fact that he insisted on carrying me inside. So I did not protest at his request. I drank my medication then went to bed. My leg was swollen badly and my handsome man prompt a pillow under my foot to get some of the swelling down. Dimitri settled down next to me on the bed. With my hand laced with his, he picked up his novel and I fell asleep tucked in under his arm

The next morning we were both up early and Dimitri pinned me down on the bed kissing me. Things got hot so fast before I know it we were both inside one another. It was so wonderful the whole hour. It was really- really fantastic I for one didn't want it to ever stop, but my darn leg started aching so much that we finally had to stop. Lying in each others arms out of breath. We drank in all the time we have together, before his flight set out this afternoon. We took a shower together. Man was it great. I attended to my leg once I'm half dressed, trying my best to attend to the back of my leg, but it was not an easy task. Dimitri was busy shaving and as he finished up and saw me struggling and took over from me.

'Thank you.' I said standing still as his wonderful hands got to work on my legs. Closed my eyes and just feel him working.

'It's my pleasure, Roza.'

'You know I can never ever grow tired of you calling me that.' I said looking down into his warm loving eyes.

'Oh, my Roza. I don't think it's even possible to grow tired of you and your blinding beauty.' He said as he got back up cupping my face. He was only dressed in a towel around his lower half. I turned and wrap my arms around his waist and planted kisses on his chest. I heard him in take a couple of sharp breaths when I faced him again. He looked deep into my eyes as he pushed a lost strain of my hair behind my ear then kissed me full on my lips. It was earth movingly good. We pulled apart then got settled in front of the TV.

Guess what we are watching old western movies. We ordered an early lunch and we ate together in our comfortable silence. We don't always need to say anything just being together is enough for us. When the time came to drive Dimitri back to the airport, I was in tears. Dimitri drove as I stared out the window so he can't see my tears. We drove onto the tarmac where the jet stood. Quickly dried my tears before facing him, but because this is Dimitri we are dealing with, he already noticed it immediately.

'Roza, please don't cry.'

'I'm gonna miss you so much.' I said burying my face in his chest.

'I'm going to miss you much more.' He said kissing the top of my head. We said our goodbyes and he finally board the jet. He promised to call me the moment the jet lands. The jet took off and I drove back to court crying the whole hour's drive. You can get use to someone so quickly then once they are gone that void is unbearable. I can't even listen to music. Back at my apartment it suddenly looked too big for me. Later I ordered in my dinner then settled in for the evening. My phone rang and it was Dimitri letting me know they landed safely and that he loves me and miss me already like crazy.

My dinner arrived as a happy distraction and I ate then after another shower I got into bed. Dimitri forgot his after shave and a few other pieces of his clothes here. Which was to my delight a good thing. Two of his shirts and one of his jeans. I cleared a whole drawer for them but decided against it. I lay his clothes out beside me on the bed so his side can keep smelling like him. After along time of tossing and turning I finally fell asleep. I was up before my nocturnal day started being back at my post as 1st guardian to the queen I got the latest load down. Eddie filled me in on everything.

I got Lissa's schedule for the whole week. Memorizing everything for the up and coming week. After a week of half day duties, then next two weeks was full day duties for me to compensate for the void in my chest. It was by the third week I had to check in with Dr Miller when he scolded me for not looking after myself better. My leg is healing but not as well as it should be. He gave me new supplies so I can take care of my leg. I'm just glad my stitches was taken out, last week. Dimitri and I call each other every night once our moroi have gone to bed and we're on guard.

I threw myself into protecting Lissa 24/7 and again going back on my espresso coffee as my main food group to function and always be alert. Two months has pasted and Lissa is finally settled in at college. Eddie and I have worked constantly to keep Lissa safe in Leigh university. A human school and without the wards to protect her we need to be in constant alert mode. As all my friends and best friend which is Lissa that my birthday that my birthday is in two and a half weeks. Not feeling like much celebrating because it's just a painful reminder of my sucky birthday last year when I set out to hunt down the man I love, Dimitri. When he was still strigoi back in Siberia. Lissa is studying in her suit. Eddie and I am going over out guard detail for the night when we both sensed our enemy lurking. There are strigoi lurking outside. We got Lissa secured.

I ordered Eddie to stay close to Lissa when I set out to face the two strigoi in the shadows of the trees outside Lissa's building. We had one other guardians that stepped out with me and the other one stayed with Eddie to keep Lissa safe. I face the first strigoi it was like being back in Russia as a repeat button was being pressed. Darn they were fast and so strong. This one threw a few punches and me being a guardian kept up with his swings I took a hit on my right cheek and flew backward into the brick fence knocking the wind right out of me. I recovered quickly and ran at him with my stake.

He was still laughing with his other strigoi friend when I staked him; the utter surprise on his dying face was something to remember. The second one turned on my and we circled each other when I leaped at him knocking him to the ground. Standing on his arms and sitting on his chest I pressed my stake very slowly against his face and neck. He screamed in agony as it scorched him. It sizzled as I drag it over his skin.

'Who send you?' I asked him as the other guardian walked closer with his stake in his hand.

'Screw you!' The strigoi yelled at me. I pressed the tip of my stake into his neck.

'I'll ask you only one more time. Who send you?'

'Mandy Wiggins! Mandy Wiggins!'

'Why?' I said burning him some more with my stake.

'She said the last heiress is here and we need to bring the heiress to her.'

'Where is Mandy? Where can I find her?'

'On the country side of Pennsylvania, it's called 'The Morty Estate'.' He spilled his guts then while I still have him pinned down with a lot of struggle I finally staked him with a half a scream from him. I phoned Chad a local alchemist that lives nearby to come clean up the strigoi bodies in the dark alley, we dragged them into. The four of us being in guardian over drive mode we went into action immediately. I phoned Hans and debriefed him on all the info I got. He was grateful for the info because he have heard of this Mandy strigoi and now knowing where they hide out they can plan our attack accordingly. According Eddie, in Spanish, 'The Morty Estate' means in English 'the death estate'. Go figure.

Lissa was quite shaken up and why too concerned about me. She checked me over because she saw me hit the wall so hard. I told her I'm perfectly fine but she brushed it off. Getting back on our guardian duties as I lay with Lissa holding her like the old days when we were on the run from the academy so she can calm down till she fell asleep. With all the excitement she was so exhausted that she fell asleep rather fast. I just kept hugging her close. When I felt her completely relax I got back to my duties. The alchemist checked in with us to tell us the job is all done and he was off again. All four of us were on extra high alert after that strigoi attack. The next two weeks where quite till one Saturday evening around past one in the AM when another handful strigoi showed up.

We put in orders for wards being put around Lissa's building. I finally learned the other two guardians names was, Ian Mandez and Mario Luna. But now face with another strigoi attack Ian stayed with Lissa while Eddie, Mario and I set out taking on the four strigoi out in the park. As I head out the door I told Ian to call our alchemist friend ahead of time. My adrenaline already coursing through my body putting me in battle gear. We each took on a strigoi head on. My opponent battered me pretty good with his speed and strength. You can by the my the way he fought that he has been a strigoi for a while. One of the females strigoi yelled something she saw happening to one of them.

My opponent looked at her and at that split second I took my shot right into his heart. He fell quickly when Eddie and turned on her. She was cornered, she lunged at me because I was the bigger threat to her then Eddie. She scratch me. Three deep gushes across the length of my forearm. I kept her attention on me when Eddie moved around her and staked her from behind. The woman's face turned to shock as she blew out her last breath. I heard Mario struggle behind me. They were in a fist fight. Eddie and I joined Mario where he faced two at the same time. We all stood back to back nod at the sometime then attacked. Being slapped into that same brick fence this time just harder than the first time.

I heard something crack by the force I was slammed into the wall. I saw stars in my vision but could make out Eddie and Mario both staked their strigoi. They dragged all the dead bodies in the alley of before. Eddie being the first at my side helping me to my feet. I learned that my pain has not set in yet. Lissa being Lissa wanted to heal me. I told her no, knowing the dark effect it has on her and me not being bonded to her means I can't take it from her anymore. She wanted to protest then thought better of it. My arm in a sling, I was driven to a human hospital by Ian where they took x-rays of my arm. My arm is broken in two places. The bone in the middle of my forearm and near my wrist.

I luckily didn't need a operation just a cast. Yes my whole arm is in a cast for the next six weeks. Back at Lissa's suite, Eddie filled Hans in on the events of the evening. Lissa took some sleeping pills while we were at the hospital so she can sleep. She has her second last test for the semester tomorrow. I started on our endless paper work. Halfway through the night I was done with my report and my fifth cup of espresso coffee. Eddie swears I don't have any more blood in my veins because it all turned to coffee. Ian and Mario both chuckled as they drank their coffee. The three of them all took turns sleeping. I refused for the past four months. Dimitri still calls me every day or me him depends who misses who the most.

My birthday is Saturday which is in four days time. Looking at my arm in the cast. I know my birthday wouldn't be that much different than last year. Resting my head against the window looking at the sun rise. Lissa was up early which snap me out of my haze as I made her and myself some more coffee so she can wake-up and go over her notes before her test later this morning. She was shocked to see my whole arm in a cast. Mario was up first. The others soon followed. Later we all set out as Lissa took her test in a large lecture hall. The whole next day was the same as she took her last test. This being winter break the snow have not set in completely yet. We all set out for the airport to go back to court.

Once we landed queen Lissa, Eddie, Ian, Mario and I drove back by escort. We secured her living quarters and the four new royal guards took over from the four of us. I refused but Lissa ordered me to go rest and ensure me that she's perfectly safe here at court. I head over to guardians HQ, saw Hans and handed him my four month reports. He showed me to the tattoo artist where three extra molnija marks are being added in my neck. After that I head to my apartment. Where to my surprise was being used by someone I have missed so much for the past five months. I know he said two months but Lissa's schedule took longer and both our schedules got scrabbled quite a bit. I dropped my bags and ran into Dimitri's arms.

'Oh my Roza, I have missed you so.'

'Not as much as I missed you Dimka.' We kissed then he pulled away looking at my arm.

'I heard what happened and about this Mandy strigoi. How did you manage to get that information?'

'I learned a few tricks back in Siberia.'

'Handy.'

'Very.'

'So how long do you have to walk with this thing?' He motion to my cast.

'Six weeks.'

'It's a wonder you haven't broken every bone in your body over the years.' He said shaking his head.

'Well I broke my right leg in third grade falling out a tree. Then my right arm in fifth grade in a fight protecting Lissa from a bully.' He just smiled at me

'I still can't believe you're here. When did you two arrive?'

'Four hours ago. Let me guess, Lissa ordered you a time out because you hardly slept for the past four months.'

'Yes.'

'How long are you off for?'

'Five days.' I answered. He gave me another hug as we sat on the couch. I took a pillow and lay down on his lap as he played with my hair he always loved so much. Careful not to come near my new tattoo's. I fell asleep in the safety of my man's arms almost instantly.


	3. Chapter 3

****Chapter 3****

Sitting at the breakfast table enjoying Dimitri's company. Turns out he also had a run in with a handful of strigoi he never told me about which made me angry. I wanted to start arguing with him but I bit back my anger not wanting to spoil our pleasant morning. I felt angry because I wanted to protect him and I know he felt the same about me. We were both nearly done with breakfast when there was a knock at our front door. Dimitri answered it. It was another guardian; he and Dimitri talked then closed the door again walking back to me.

'What did they want?'

'Hans wants to see you.'

'Oh, I better get cleaned up then.' I said finishing my coffee.

'I'll be there in a minute.'

'Okay.' I was in the bath all done and shaven and shampooed when Dimitri joined me. He washed and washed his hair. We had a wonderful quick moment then got out and got dressed in clean formal guardian uniforms as we head to HQ.

'Guardian Hathaway, Guardian Belikov.'

'Guardian Slovinsky,' we all said in turn.

'You wanted to see us sir.'

'Yes, we need both your help on forming a plan to take Mandy's estate.'

'Have you located it yet?' I asked as we follow Hans.

'Yes, I have send out scouts that side two weeks ago, once you reported it but now with more guardians at court we can strike the fortress.'

'If she has lots of strigoi all over we will have quite a lot of casualties on our hands.'

'I know moroi come first and a threat on the queen is much more than just a code black attack.'

'Of course.' We went over the photo's the men took and we went over the maps and hidden roads. It almost did look like Omsk all over again. We gone over the maps again and again. Dimitri having inside knowledge of how their fortress works and operates. The guardians took action following Dimitri's plan. Hans ordered Dimitri and me to stay at court in case they attack here as well. The whole court being in extra high alert.

Dimitri and I both set out to where Christian and Lissa are having some sort of luncheon with some council officials. Lissa's other guardians with us closed ranks around their gathering. When she saw me she knew something was up. I smiled at her and she only relaxed a little. As their lunch came to an end we took Christian and Lissa to a secure panic room in the basement of the church. Since strigoi can't enter church grounds at all this is a safe place for them.

'Rose what is going on?' Lissa asked me as we all move swiftly to the church basement.

'We're on high alert and we need to keep you safe, your majesty.' She nod in understanding and we locked them in the vast panic room with two guardians. The rest of us guarded the outside monitoring through our ear pieces what is happening up top. Hans and our guys are all in position now. Heard them give the signal. I so desperately wanted to be part of the action but my darn arm made me a big liability then an asset to the team.

Accepting I can't always be in the middle of every fight. I have a duty right here as well. There was some action at the north gate so part of the guards with us broke off to go fight at the gate. Leaving only Dimitri and me guarding the outside of the panic room. Passing up and down feeling my fight adrenaline kick in. More back up was ordered and Dimitri and I set out.

'Please be safe.' I told him. He left his duster he had on draped on one of the pews. We kissed then head out together as a team. Ready with stakes in hands, we ran to the nearest clusters of fighting groups, and we jumped in as one man, Dimitri and I. he staked a few, I staked a couple with one arm I might add. This one we're facing have some years behind him and went through me like a rag doll while Dimitri faced his own opponent.

I got up with a limp but still with my stake in hand. I charging back to my opponent with my stake. Eddie stepped in and staked him. I just fell back to the floor spitting blood from my mouth. Fight's all over seam to end with guardians winning the day. Our group survived. After everything was done and there were no more strigoi pouring into court, Dimitri ran to me as darkness invade me and my eyes close.

'Roza! No-no-no! ROZA!' He yelled as I could feel him picking me up. Dimitri ran with me slumping in his arms all the way to the hospital wing of court. After that I remember nothing. All I could see the whole time against my closed eye lids was the panicked look on Dimitri's face and his voice ringing in my ears. I came to but only in hearing. I could not make my body obey my no matter what I tried. I heard Dimitri's voice talking to what sounds like a doctor.

'So doctor what are you saying?' He asked.

'She have been battered quite severely. She has broken ribs, fractured skull and a slightly punctured lunge, but we managed to repair her lunge. It is going to take quite some time for her to fully heal from all her injuries.' The woman doctor told Dimitri.

'When will she wake up?' He asked her.

'It is hard to say really, only time will tell. Hope and faith.' She said then left the room. Mom and Abe came in as Dimitri took my hand.

'How is she?'Abe asked kissing my bandaged head.

'According to the doctor, she has a puncture lunge, broken ribs and a fractured skull on top of her already broken arm of strigoi attack protecting Lissa at college.' Dimitri informed them. He muttered something in Russian which Abe and mom chimed in on. I fade back into the darkness after that. I finally got my body to respond.

'Ouch!' I moaned as all my senses rush back to me.

'Roza!' Dimitri said first before mom and Abe could. Everything hurts so badly.

'Hey.' I said through a scratchy throat. Mom let me drink some nice ice water through a straw.

'How are you feeling darling?' Abe asked.

'I hurt like a mother all over. Have I been hit by a bus? I'm sure this is how it feels.' They all laughed at my wit but turned back to very serious quickly.

'I'll go get a nurse.' Dimitri said wanting to get up but I did not let go of his hand. Starring at me with those big eyes I love so much.

'Don't worry I'll go get a nurse.' Dad said then head out.

'What happened back there? Did we won?'I asked looking between mom and Dimitri.

'Hans and the guardian's took down their fortress with lots of casualties. We lost a few really great guardians back there. The remainder of the hidden strigoi attacked court and we all fought them. Your group was the largest and had the strongest strigoi's to fight but the two of you. You took down at least a dozen or so of them between the two of you. Eddie saw you took on the strongest one in the group and threw you quite hard a couple of times while your attackers was fixated on you, he paid little attention to Eddie as he took him out before you could get more injured.' Mom explained.

Dimitri kissed my hand then my lips as Abe returned with a nurse with a morphine injection as she squirt the morphine liquid into my IV tube and I managed to mumble I love you before I fell back asleep. Came to later as mom, dad and Dimitri and now even Eddie now sat sleeping in an uncomfortable chair. It made me smile. A couple of baskets of get well flowers stood around my room. I saw movement at the door and it was Lissa and Christian with the rest of the royal guards. What I can see they all took in quite a beating. Black eyes and arms in slings. Lissa strolled to my side without walking the others.

'How are you doing?' She asked in only mouthed moving not making a sound.

'I've been better.' I replied.

'I've been so worried about you. I wanted to get here earlier but my duties didn't allow me till now.'

'It's okay. I understand. It's so great to see you and of course you to Christian.' He nod at me then told Lissa they have to get going. We said our goodbyes then they were gone. I felt back asleep after her visit. Later in the day I woke-up and everyone was up talking in hushed tones around me.

'Good morning.' I said first.

'Morning.' Mom said before the others could. Abe and Dimitri strolled to my side taking my hand. My arm still in a cast.

'Happy Birthday, angel.' Abe said first followed my mom and Dimitri and Eddie.

'Thank you.' I manage to say, and that's when I knew my birthday do suck with me in hospital but having all the people I love with me somehow made it all a bit better. Having Dimitri with me was the best present of all no other gift compares to him being here with me. They all produced gifts for me but in my condition I can't move I told them thank you and that I will open their gifts as soon as I can sit up. Later in the day mom and Abe and Eddie left. Leaving only Dimitri and me be. I looked over to him and the nervousness on his face made me worry so much.

'What is wrong?' I finally asked him.

'I've almost lost you for the amputee time. Seeing you lying crumbled up the ground like that…' He broke off shaking his head mid sentence.

'Everything is going to be okay. I'll heal.' He met my eyes again he reached for something I could not see.

'Rosemarie Hathaway, I love you so much and will you do me the honor to accept my hand in marriage?' He asked producing a beautiful ring in his hand. I stared at him for a few minutes as tears jump to my eyes.

'Oh, my Dimika of course I will marry you.' I said as he leaned in and gave me a kiss through all my tears. He slip the ring on my finger and that smile of his that went from ear to ear. Very rear to see on his face. He gave me another kiss then sat back down in his chair holding and kissing my hand. I'm engaged to Dimitri Belikov. Rose Belikov. Oh I like the sound of that. I repeated it over and over to myself in my head to get use to this delicious idea.

Sunset the start of the nocturnal day. I send Dimitri home so he can get some proper rest last night, and was at my side first thing this morning. He kissed me, good morning and just as he sat down. A whole group burst into my room. Mom, dad, and all my friends even Lissa and Christian. Christian carried in a birthday cake, I bet he even baked it himself. His cooking is fantastic. Dimitri looked at me and smile. They all sang for me happy birthday. It brought tears to my eyes seeing everyone I love and care about.

'Thank you, everyone.' My body felt worst today than it did yesterday. Dimitri looked at me asking me if he may tell everyone. I just nod my head and he gave me a quick kiss and a smile, smoothing back my hair. He turns to our talking group of friends. He cleared his throat and all eyes turn to him.

'I asked Roza to marry me last night and she said "yes".' Cheers fell around the room. I looked at Abe's face he was shocked to the core. He walked over to me and whispered in my ear.

'Are you totally sure what you are doing Rose? Marriage is a huge step.'

'I know daddy and he was the reason I went to Russia in the first place, to keep a promise we made to one another. Remember, it was where we met.'

'Yes. He was the reason?' Dad asked even more puzzled.

'Yes, dad. He did asked your permission, didn't he?'

'Of course he did, but I just wanted to make sure it is what you wanted Rose.'

'It is. I love him so much.'

'We can see that.' Abe said kissing my forehead.

'I love you, daddy.'

'I love you too, honey.' Everyone after that come to congratulate us both. After that we all ate some of my birthday cake. Lissa and Christian left first, with their guards. Eddie went with them. Mom and dad stayed with us. Telling me all the news around court, making sure I'm updated on all court matters. The conversation quickly turned to wedding dates and wedding colors.

'We haven't picked a date yet.' I said quickly feeling cornered.

'Maybe next year sometime. Rose wants to be a little older first.' Dimitri came to my rescue.

'But of course.' Abe said looking a little relieved. Mom was just excited. Dimitri phone rang and he answered it in Russian. He is smiling. I knew it was his mother. I sigh heavily causing me pain. Mom saw my ring, she almost cried. Yes the tears of Janine Hathaway almost crying. Mom and dad congratulated me and then they left. Dimitri was still busy on his phone. I for one was starving and so tired of all the excitement. My lunch arrived and awkwardly I ate with one hand, watching my fiancé talk on the phone with his family. After lunch I fell asleep still watching Dimitri.

Was jolted awake when the doctor came to check in on me. I told her, I felt worst then yesterday. She gave me something strong for the pain and it knock me right out. I saw Dimitri finishes his call as my eyes fell closed and my doctor talked to him. I was in la-la land pretty quickly. When I woke-up again later the afternoon, Dimitri was still at my side reading a new western novel. I wanted to buy him a stack of western novels for his birthday next month. That's is two weeks. I might not be able to walk out to buy it, but might have to ask someone to buy them for me. He looked up from his book and looked straight at me.

'Hey beautiful, how are you feeling?'

'I'm still a drowsy but other than that I'm without pain for now.' He gave me a kiss then kissed my hand.

'You talked to your mother?'

'Yes, she is ecstatic for us. She said grandmother had another vision. She saw us with kids.'

'What? How can that be we dhampir can's have any kids. You know that better than I do. Although I won't mind if it could happen in a weird way to have a little Dimitri running around.' I manage to say.

'Really? What about a little Roza?' He said rubbing my cheek as I smile up at him.

'If you want in a few years.' I manage saying.

'So you agree to it, Roza. You agree to grandmother's vision.'

'After all the times she has been right, why go against it any longer. Although I really never envision kids in my future at all bit if I do have kids I would rather have them with the man I love so much.' The smile on Dimitri's face was brighter then the sun. He kissed me passionately for so long my heart and breathing started racing making my lunges hurt badly. I started to gasp for air to fill my lunges when he called for the doctor. They came running in as I pass out. A small sharp pain in my side woke me as I could start breathing again. With my entire medical history, I bet it's a nice night time story for doctors to read, by now. That or they ran out of paper. The doctor patched me up as I stared at Dimitri who cupped my face.

'I love you, Dimitri Belikov.'

'I love you, my Roza.' The doctor and nurse left. Sonya Karp appeared in my room.

'Miss Karp. Hello. Mikhail.' I said in such a surprise. Dimitri jumped up in defense mode to protect me. When he was who it was he greeted them all respectfully. Sonya walked up to me.

'You're auras are so bright like two suns melted together.' She squinted between Dimitri and me. She focus back on me and I felt her weld her spirit magic over me. Healing me. I began to protest but she silenced me before I even could open my mouth. Ten minutes later I was completely healed from head to toe. Mikhail called the doctor in just as Miss Karp finish up with my healing. I sat up and the good doctor looked me over and over and finally deemed me fit to leave. I got out of bed and my legs were wobbly. Dimitri with tears in his eyes help steady me.

'Thank you so very much Sonya.' Dimitri said giving her a hug.

'Thank you Miss Karp.' I said holding on to my fiancé.

'You're welcome.' Sonya said smiling at us.

'We heard you two got engaged.' Sonya said walking over to Miakhale and into his waiting loving arms.

'Mikhail look after this special lady of yours. Make sure she don't wield her magic too much. It has a very dark side effect.' I told him.

'I will.' He said smiling at Sonya. They left a while later and after that I got to go home as well. Walking into my apartment, I sat down on the couch with Dimitri's arms around me.

'You have no idea how nice your arm feels around me. I missed it so much.' I told him.

'It feels even nicer having you in my arms, whole, Roza.'

'Oh, Dimika.' I said as our lips met again and soon we helped the other out of our clothes. He let me sit on his lap facing him on the couch. He kissed me, my neck and now my bare chest. I moaned in pleasure. He held his stiffness for me to slide onto. A rush of air push out of my moaning mouth as his full procession felt so good. We both moaned as, he slide into me. I started to move then rotate my hips. He helped moving faster and deeper sending me over the edge as I came around him and he burst his hot liquid into me. He empties out in me, more than three times.

We took a shower together and continued in there. We finally washed and I felt much better after our shower. We had a hard time getting dressed. Eventually we got dressed and report back on duty as of tomorrow. Hand still look bad. Now with my arm out of its cast and every part of me healed I feel like a new person. I'm now a newly engaged person. We took off of a nice romantic dinner, to finally celebrate our engagement. It was so nice. We discussed our wedding date, next year October. A month after my birthday and a week after Dimitri's birthday. The 18th of October. We both agreed and decided to let out mother's know we will get married here in the US at court. As we finish our dessert we just stared at each other, with Dimitri holding my hand.

'I have a question. I wanted to ask.'

'Of course it makes you- you Roza.' He smiled at me.

'Did Hans and the guardians get Mandy and her gang?'

'Not Mandy herself but more than half of her gang, the guardians staked that includes you and me. We both took out six each in that attack.' Dimitri informed me. I nod me head.

My previous tattoo's just healed. I don't mind my marks anymore. We head back to my apartment and went to bed. I caught up on Lissa's life's and schedule. Since we don't have the bond anymore I can't check on her as my whole life had been about our bond. Dimitri read his novel. I put my paperwork on my bedside table and lay back on my sexy Russian mans chest, listening to his breathing and him combing his finger through my hair that lulled me right to sleep. When our alarm clock went off at 4PM, I was completely wrapped in a Dimitri sheet and I for one did not want unwrap him from me at all. He was laying with his head on my chest. I ran my fingers through his silky soft hair. He woke up and looked right into my eyes.

'Morning sexy.' I managed to say first.

'Good morning, beautiful.' He said kissing my chest, cheek and then my mouth.

'Oh, Mr Belikov.'

'Mrs Belikov are you up for some…' Dimitri started tickling me and as usually he knows all my weak spots and with him pinning me down I can't move anywhere. I just giggling and giggling trying to shield his next attack.

'Dimitri please stop.' I manage through my giggling fits.

'Oh, really Mrs Belikov.'

'Yes please.' I pleaded. Dimitri stopped then bends down taking his weight on his arms and kissed me. We had a wonder orgasmic, and quickly. Then rushed to get showered and dressed for duty. We're both out the door heading for Lissa's living quarters. We were both greeted at HQ we received our tattoo's of our previous kills. Then head towards the monitoring room of Lissa's house. I can half see that it's not just Dimitri and me that enjoys the morning love making. Christian and Lissa are really going at it in the small corner of the screen. I told the other they are relieved for the moment I saw the guys gawking at the screen. They snap to attention then blushing left the room. I saw that half smile on my man's face whenever he is on duty.

'What?' I asked.

'Free royal porn for young guardians.' He said looking from the screen to me.

'Well yeah, try being her head while they go at it like that.'

'Really? It happened when you were still bonded.'

'Yes, more than once. I couldn't control it when her emotions are so strong. Believe me I did not wanted to be there at all.'

'I believe you. How did it feel?'

'I would experience everything their doing, me from Lissa's perspective. Not something I ever want to remember at all.'

'My lips are sealed.' He said sitting down on the couch in the monitoring room.

'Thank you.' I said with a shiver. He tucked me under his arm as we monitoring the cameras. Just checking the bushy monitoring just now and then.

'Something is bothering me.'

'What is it?'Dimika asked me.

'What is Mandy's next plan?' She wants Lissa right and she already lost a great deal of men already.'

'My guess is to quickly get the numbers back up, so she herself can make her move.'

'Smart move. We have to stop her before she can make her numbers grow.'

'That sounds like a better plan. What are you thinking Rose?'

'Hunting trip. Taking out the treat before it get out of hand.'

'That is very forceful, it just might work.'

'You think Hans would agree to it?'

'I don't see why not. We can just ask him.'

'Okay.' Dimitri was on his phone with Hans telling him our plans and theory. I patrolled the quite part of Lissa's living quarters. The noises that are coming from her room made me blush. Gosh I hope I'm not that loud when we're going at it like that. Embarrassed I walked back into the room where Dimitri was still talking to Hans. He saw my face and a question mark form in his face. Sat back down and listen to the conversation behind me. Hans is thinking a two man operation might just work to eliminate the threat on the queen.

Hans wants to see us both and is sending over two extra guardians to step in for the second in command stations. Eddie took my and Dimitri's place as we left to meet up with Hans at HQ. We reached HQ an half an hour later. Dimitri and I got direct given orders with a stack of cash to set out on a strigoi hunting trip. After that we got a car and set out to the Pennsylvania greater city. I can't believe it, here I am again. It's like in Siberia, hunting Dimitri but this time having him with me on the right side makes it so much better.


	4. Chapter 4

****Chapter 4****

He saw my mind was not where it should be.

'What's wrong?'

'Bad memories, don't worry about it.' He smooth back my hair, as we place our suit cases in the back of the car and we drove off with him at the wheel. I placed my hand on his leg as we drove towards the city of Pennsylvania.

'Look at us, legally out in the world with orders I might add both of us together on a hunting trip of evil creatures.'

'Yes, it is kind of nice. No need to hide everywhere.'

'Yeah but it was the thrill of the chase don't you think?'

'Yes it sure did let the adrenaline going.' I nodded my head. He pulled up on a deserted alley and we got out. Looks like strigoi living ground. We stayed in the dark observing the area. Yes as we guessed strigoi where everywhere. We jumped the first single one that was walking by. She slapped Dimitri around pretty good, underestimating me as I burn her with my stake she squirm on the ground as I pin her down Dimitri held her legs.

'Where can we find Mandy?' I asked burning her some more. She yelled at the top of her lunges.

'I'll kill you!' She spit at me.

'Wrong answer!' I said and pulled my signature move and push in the sharp end of my stake into her neck drawing blood.

'Where can I find Mandy?' I repeated. She wanted to yell again.

'Scream or you will die no questions asked.' I told her.

'I know of her. You can find Kevin her mate down at Market Street on the other side of town.' She spilled her guts then I staked her anyway. I got of her and turned to Dimitri.

'Are you okay?' I asked kneeling by his side on the ground.

'I will be.'

'Come let me have a look at your head in the car.' We got back into the car and his head was bleeding severely. I attended to it quickly. Cleaning it out and glued the cut close. Saw on his face it sting badly.

'Any other part of you hurting?' I asked since I'm playing nurse already.

'No, the rest of me is fine. Is this- Is this, how you tried to find me in Russia?' He finally asked me.

'Yes and it was not at all an easy task, believe me.'

'Yes I remember. Let's not dwell on the past.' He suggested.

'Yeah, please let's not.'

'Thank you for playing doctor.' He said then gave me a quick kiss.

'What are fiancé's for?' I said smiling at him and he kissed my hand, and drove out to Market Street.

'Getting even information like that is valuable.'

'Indeed it is.' He said then we drove off to the other side of town looking for a strigoi called Kevin. Again we parked in a dark hidden alley, observing the area. Feeling Dimitri almost skin on skin against my back in our surroundings. His breath on the top of my head. It made it hard to concentrate on our mission.

'That bar over there looks like our best bet.' I pointed out to the far corner. He nods and we head out to the shabby bar and we hung around the alley next to the bar. Another single male strigoi past us and we dragged him into the alley and he kicked me right into a well. Dimitri held him by his throat against the wall. He broke free from Dimitri's hold punching him but Dimitri was just so much faster dodging his blows with his back to me I got up and dragged a long burn mark on his face and neck. He fell to his knees yelling in pain. That's when we both jumped him. Dimitri held him down as I played with my stake across the strigoi's bare skin. I let Dimitri do the questioning this time. This particular strigoi don't know Kevin at all. Dimitri staked him and turned to me cupping my face.

'Roza, are you okay?'

'Yes, I have been kicked harder into walls before. This was nothing. Let's move on to the next.'

'Are you sure? You're not just saying it to get back into the action are you?'

'No, if I'm really hurt you'd know about it.' He held my gaze then we head back into our mission after a quick kiss. Two very drunk human guys passed us, but we kept on looking for our next strigoi target. Near closing time for the bar our next two strigoi targets strolled past. A tall strigoi woman and a short strigoi male walked pass us we grabbed them. We engaged in hand on hand combat on both of us then men against each other and me and the woman had a face down.

I could tell she's new to the strigoi ways not protecting her heart as for the man was a lot stronger and faster. Having my stake in hand and the strigoi man almost at my back. I burned him and puncture him two fast times on his side, giving Dimitri his opening which he took. As for the woman she threw a couple of punches at me I was just a bit faster and very determined. I kicked her feet out from under her and while she lay on her back swearing at me in German, I burn her face dragging it down to her neck.

'Where can I find Kevin?' I asked her feeling very angry for some reason.

'Fuck you bitch!' She yelled at me in broken German English. Like before when you start threatening them more to a point they will start spilling their guts, so I quickly make my move with the sharp end of my stake piercing the side of her neck. Her eyes widen revealing that red eyes I learned to hate even more.

'Where can I find Kevin?'

'Roach's Motel on the I-45.' She answers quickly.

'Go give him a message: Tell him Rose Hathaway is looking for him at this magnificent bar. What's my name?'

'Rose Hathaway.' She repeated.

'And what's the message?'

'To meet you here at Darrel's bar.' She said.

'Fail to deliver this message and we will hunt you down and do this to you.' I said and turned her head so she could see Dimitri stake her mate. I got off her and she flash off almost yelling. Looking at the now dead strigoi man. I helped Dimitri up.

'Why did you let her go?'

'She gave us an address.'

'Send a message, to meet here is only to lure Kevin out together with Mandy they could be a force to be reckon with but apart not as much. What we will do is check out the motel on I-45.' He just shook his head at me and gave me that half smile I love so much.

'What?'

'The way your mind works Rose it sometimes goes beyond me.' He said pulling me closer and gave me a kiss.

Sitting in the motel parking lot observing everything. Dimitri point out that the woman I gave the message to have just entered one of the rooms. I nodded my head and kept looking. We got a couple of 'Burger King' burgers on the way to the motel. We ate and kept watching. Dimitri phoned in our progress to Hans then hung up. The woman I gave the message to was walked out by a man and a woman that I took, might be Kevin and Mandy to a waiting cab. Kevin closed the cab door and the cab drove off. Kevin and Mandy got into a heated conversation so fast. They were yelling and slapping each other around. Mandy clearly being the older ripped Kevin's head clean off.

'Okay that was unexpected.' I whispered through a bite of food. Mandy set Kevin's body a light with a borrowed lighter. Watching him burn. Saw six other strigoi stood around her as they all watch Kevin burn. Great, there is only 2 of us and seven of them.

'We at least now know how many will show up tomorrow night.' I finally spoke.

'Yes, but seven of them and only two of us it is going to be a hard fight.'

'Maybe not.'

'What are you thinking, Roza?' He asked leaning against the door looking at me.

'We even the score during the day time. See we have all their room numbers. We just attack them when they are at their weakest. It work back when Christian, Mia and I were held captive.' Leaving out my captive by Dimitri himself which he still feel really awful about after all this time.

'Okay we'll wait till mid morning so they can't escape from us, and not attack us back so easily.'

'Yes.' I wrote down their room numbers and how many went into which room, and what number Mandy went into. Looked on the clock on the dashboard it said six in the AM and in an hour the sun will rise and being on this stake-out so to speak. It leaves a little room for the two of us to get some sleep. I took first watch letting Dimitri sleep.

My stomach felt queasy for some reason, but I ignored it, but it pass a half an hour later. Looking back over to Dimitri, he really took a couple of serious blows tonight; he needed the rest more than I did. He tilts his chair back and closed his eyes. I took a blanket I grabbed on our way out of HQ just in case and now it comes in very handy. I threw it open over him as he slept. Focus back on all the rooms, no further movement. The sun rose and rose and around nine thirty AM, I woke Dimitri so he can be awake by ten AM. I even got him coffee from a machine a couple of yards from us. He sat up and thanked me for the coffee. Rubbing his eyes he looked me over.

'How are you holding up?'

'I'm fine.' I said drinking my coffee. He reached out and took my hand.

'Roza you are ice cold. Come. Come and sit on my lap so I can wrap you in the blanket to.'

'I'm fine really.'

'Rose.' I comply and got on his lap and he wrapped me in the nice warm blanket. Drinking the last of my coffee. I leaned my head against his chest. He was still drinking his coffee when I started to warm up under the blanket. His one arm around my back. Holding me close to him. The heat almost made me fell asleep.

'You ready?' He asked me.

'Always.' I said sitting up stiffing a yawn and rubbing my eyes. We decided to take on the room with the most strigoi first then worked our way to Mandy's room last. We set out and as Dimitri kick in the first of three doors. The strigoi yelled in agony as the three closes to the door burned to nothing instantly. Dimitri quickly staked the last cowering strigoi in the corner of the bathroom.

We moved on to room 9, again Dimitri kicked the door in and the two strigoi on the bed doing something really nasty, gay things and they burned on the bed in the middle of their act. The sun shone directly on them. Then the last door, room 5. Must be Mandy's room, and another idea hit me. We kick her door in and she went hiding in the black out bathroom. Dimitri and I with a lot of effort dragged her into a chair very close to the sun that shone into her room now to.

'Who do you work for?' I asked her dragging my stake over her bare legs.

'I'm not going to fucking tell you shit! You bitch!' She spat at me. She really had on slutty clothes. Like that really short fanny pelmets, mini-mini skirt that rarely covers the bare minimum with a low cut spaghetti strap shirts with a miss match bra. As on cue Dimitri and I drag our stakes over her bare skin. It made a sizzling sound of her skin being burned filled the air. She cries out in more agony.

'Rose asked you a question.' Dimitri talked into her ear.

'Rose. Rose Hathaway?' Mandy asked shocked.

'Yes, oh and thank you so very much for taking care of Kevin for us. I didn't want to dirty my precious stake with low life like him.' I said more to draw her out.

'YOU BITCH!' Dimitri burned her with his stake across her back. I sat forward in my chair almost putting my face into hers.

'Who do you work for?' I asked again. She hung her head then looked up again.

'His name is Ivan Isnikov.'

'Where can I find him?'

'Western Virginia, town Paris.'

'Any address?' Dimitri asked her before I could.

'He is out on a farm east of Paris, called the 'Birdhouse'.' Mandy said spilling her guts and I drove my stake through her chest so quickly and let her burn in the sun. Dimitri and I jogged to our car and drove off.

'What made you think she was working for a bigger fish?' He asked me as we head for mid town Pennsylvania to a hotel.

'I just had a hunch. Didn't think it will pay off this well. Besides it is in 'Star Wars' they say there is always a bigger fish somewhere.'

'My reckless fiancé everyone.' He said smiling at me. We finally found a hotel that accept cash and got ourselves a room with a double bed and a shower. We both took turns showering then got into bed. Wrapped in my man's arms I fell asleep feeling safe.

'Rose…' A soft sexy Russian accented voice woke me. 'Roza, wake- up my sleeping beauty.'

'Hmmm…' Then pulled the blankets over me some more.

'Come on beautiful get up. Breakfast is almost here.'

'Nope.' I said refusing to open my eyes. Dimitri chuckled then kissed my forehead.

'Please five more minutes.'

'Nope. Up- up- up.' I sat up eyes still close, I lean against the head board.

'I'm up see.'

'No, you're not. Come on Rose open your pretty eyes. So I can see them.' He asked me nicely. I squinted at the light in the room.

'Good morning.' He said cheerfully.

'Morning, but I don't know if it's good being awaken like this.' He chuckled some more then kissed me on my lips. I kissed him back then got out of bed and waited for our clean uniform to arrive. We paid extra last night to have our clothes washed and ironed and be returned to is with our breakfast. There's knock at our door, Dimitri answered it, and it's our breakfast and clean clothes packed in baggies. The delivery man left with a tip. We sat down and ate our food, then finally got dressed for the day ahead.

'I already phone Hans and gave him out report. He even said and I quote: "Hathaway had a hunch and paid off big time. She's a really big asset to the guardian's".'

'Hans didn't say that.' I said popping a piece of bread into my mouth.

'You can asked him later yourself.'

'What? He is coming with us to West Virginia?'

'Yes, he arranged with guardians already stationed there to help us take out this spider web of strigoi nests.'

'Oh, when will he be here?' Feel a wave of nausea wash over me again, then passes.

'In two hours.'

'Plenty of time to gather some Virginia farm land maps and caves, at a local internet café.'

'Yes, only after breakfast.' We finished our food then set out in searching of an internet café. We found one and got down to business. Google earth whatever will we do without you. I print out all the necessary maps and aerial graphic maps that show all the caves and how some of them are connected. With our info we head back to our hotel. Hans arrived with us and we went over the info we just got. Working out our plan of action. As I again stated to rather scout out their lair first before we set out, in attack mode before we all head out in battle.

'When did you become so smart Hathaway?' Hans asked me. Shook off my shocked reaction, then answered him.

'Field work and of course my great teachers.' I said as all three of us just smiled. Caught a glance of Dimitri's eyes on me.

'We should hit the road.' Hans said.

'Yes an eight hour road trip. Can't wait.' I said then head out the door with our bags over my shoulders. Just outside Pennsylvania we filled our two cars with gas and set off.

'You know, Rose we might just unveil the biggest strigoi nest in the US.'

'You really think it's the only one. We might get some more info while we're there, but I think you might be right about the US.'

'It would have been nice if we had enough spirit users to help us reverse them all back.'

'That would have been the ideal thing. I know only a handful of spirit users that can each only change one strigoi back not a whole nest of them.'

'Yeah, your right.' He said kissing my hand.

'Hey, where is your ring?'

'Around my neck. See.' I put it on my necklace, so it won't get in the way when we fight.

'Oh, why?'

'I don't want to break it in a fight or risk losing it.'

'Clever idea.' He said smiling at me then focused back on the road. Saw something is bothering him.

'What's the matter?' He just shook his head. 'Please just tell me.' He just kept silent. Then I click what is going on here.

'NO! You are not like Ivan. This is just an evil nest that is in needs of some deadly bug spray. You are not at all like them.'

'How did you, do that, Roza?'

'Do what?'

'Know what I'm thinking, and know just what to say.'

'We have our own bond. You and me. It's the same with you sometimes. You do the same thing with me as well.'

'I do?'

'You know you do, Dimka.' I'm just glad this SUV has a solid front seat so I just lay down on his leg and fell asleep. No solid is not a correct word. Just very tightly together so you can still go backward and forward with your individual seat and lay back if you want. He threw the blanket over me. Two hours later I took over the driving and let him sleep for the next four hours.


	5. Chapter 5

****Chapter 5****

Hans turn off behind us to go pick up the other guardians and hour away from Paris. I came to a halt at a gas station an hour and half later. Hans was 45 minutes out. Dimitri woke-up when I parked the car.

'I'm getting us something to eat.'

'That sounds great.' I replied. I help straighten his hair. I chuckle a little and he pulled me closer and gave me a kiss then set off to find us some food. I leaned against the car with my freezing hands in my jacket pocket. Observing my surroundings in the day light. Well what is left of the day light. We ate and were done when Hans and the others arrived. We all gave introductions then set out. Dimitri back at the wheel and half of our car full of guardians. We got the perfect scouting high ground from a hill overlooking the Ivan estate. We have scouts at all angles of his place. Counting about 20 to 25 strigoi.

A number far too great for the handful of guardians we have here. We retreated to the town and began to strategist at a small motel we found. Hans asked Dimitri how strigoi like to patrol and protect their base of operation. Dimitri explained how they go about and how quickly power can shift in a nest lay out. Remembering Siberia just to vividly. I turned away looking out the window of our room.

Wrapping my arms tightly around myself. Let the boys talk plans and things; I'll just fall in line with what they plan. It's going to be the same relived memory all over again anyway. To many painful memories. I head out the room to Dimitri's and my room on the second floor. Sitting on the bed staring at the ugliest carpet known to man. I felt nausea's and ran for the bathroom just in time. Two hours later Dimitri came in to our room, looking for me.

'Rose?' He called. He found me lying next to the toilet.

'What's going on?' He asked smoothing my hair back.

'I think it's food poisoning.' He felt my damp forehead.

'Are you okay?' I asked feeling very concerned about him.

'I'm perfectly fine.' He told me laying his duster over me.

'I think there is something for nausea in the first aid kit.' He said then left to go fetch it in the car with our bags. He returned and I was busy in the toilet, he came to hold my hair. I felt so drained. He gave me two tablets to drink then carried me to bed. I fell asleep in his arms on the way to our bed. The pills seem to be working. Half way through the night I was as right as rain. Dimitri was like my private nurse hover over me. I keep assuring him I felt much better that he should get some rest before we set out tomorrow. We both fell asleep again.

Dreaming of a cute little boy and girl both about 2 years old running and play around Dimitri and me, where we are having a lovely picnic. Then a darkness set in and horror is all around me. Dimitri and our kids lay dead around our picnic area. No! I cried out and sunk to my kneed beside the man I loves body. In tears I crumble in on myself beside him shaking violently in shock. Arms holding me tightly woke me from my night mare. My eyes filled with tears when I open them and looked right into Dimitri's sad looking eyes. I buried my face into his chest.

'It was awful.'

'It's okay. It's all over now.' He said just keep holding me. After that I got up and took a shower then got dressed for our mission we have to embark on in two hours. Dimitri went back to sleep. My nausea wanted to come back so I took another two tablets with water. Heard the whole motel getting busy I stuck my head out the door and it was about forty guardians up and about an hour later I woke my man with kisses. Dimitri got dressed and ready for the task at hand. He came and stood in front of me, before we head out cupping my face in both of his hands. My nausea almost spill over.

'Are you okay, Roza? Your starting to look pale again.'

'I felt nausea's earlier so I took another two tables, but feeling it coming back. I'll be fine promise.' He gave me a kiss and I hugged him. We head out as I tie my hair in a ponytail. Without even proper introductions everyone already knew Dimitri and me. I bet the stories are making the rounds. Two very overly excited just sworn in guardians in on our team. They could not stop babbling about how great it is to meet me in person and of all my great achievements. I just shared a tortured look at Dimitri and he knew. Feeling a headache building.

'Look Lucas, Meisie. It's really great to meet you too, but are you really ready to face this mission?' I asked them. That shut them both us for about ten minutes then it was Meisie who spoke again.

'Yes, guardian Hathaway I am. It's what we trained from.'

'Yes it is what we are trained for but training and simulations are very different then the reality.'

'Yes ma'am we are ready.'

'Very well let's go get our hands dirty.' We set out in the five black SUV's. Forty five guardians in total. Hans took lead then ram the gate and we speed in. All the guardians spill out of the cars and engaged instantly in battle. Dimitri fought on his side of the car and me on my side with Meisie. Her eyes went wide as saucers when she finally came face to face with evil. I staked my opponent and ran to her side, and faced her challenger. We engaged in a combat dance. I took a couple of hits and I landed a few of my own. Pinning Meisie against the car behind me. I saw my opening and I took it. Pressing my stake into his heart. I pulled Meisie along with me. She is still shell shocked. Lucas and Dimitri fought together.

I took on our next enemy and engaged in more combat. I keep Meisie pushed back against the grill of the car I kicked my opponent with all the power I could master. He stumbles backward but charged back at me with such force. Again my nausea threatened. My opponent's hands grip around my throat. I almost thought this is it when I kicked with all my might between his legs and as he fell to his knees on the ground I drove my stake into him. We all moved in two strong groups one towards the barn and the second towards the house. Dimitri, Hans and I with Lucas and Meisie moved towards the house. We broke through their security and burst into the house. Lucas yelled at Meisie to snap out of it.

Dimitri and I flanked our party from both sides. Meisie finally came to and her whole demeanor changed. We penetrate the house as we fought a couple of strigoi guards letting the two youngsters stake the four strigoi we came across so they can get a feel for the kill. We came to an adjoining hallway where Hans and Dimitri are busy fighting two very strong and fast opponents. I charged down the hallway. A single strigoi came from the side right at me and I flipped him in the air and as he fell to the ground I stake him when he made contact with the ground I drove my stake all the way. I pull my stake from his chest and sprinted towards Hans I stake his opponent in her side then went to go help Dimitri. I guess this is Ivan. He kick Dimitri so hard he flew out a window backwards.

'NO!' I yelled then turn to Ivan who had a sadistic smirk on his face as I turn to him then leap at him as we fall to the floor I press my stake into his neck. The surprise on his face with a open mouth, pulled my stake from his neck and drove it so hard into his chest and destroy his heart. Just to make sure the bastard is dead-dead. I ran outside to where Dimitri had fell in sharp spikes of a fence into his left shoulder and arm. Lucas helped me to get him off the spikes and into the kitchen where I helped patched him up so we can get him to a hospital. Hans ran in and said I should take our car and rush him to Paris hospital. Meisie and Lucas drove with me. We got Dimitri into the back of the car and I raced off.

I drove over dead strigoi I didn't care. Put on my hazards and speed off towards town. Found the hospital and a doctor and nurses, they rushed him off to the OR. I always hated waiting and not being able to do anything. Please let him be okay. I said to myself over and over. I found a bathroom and washed up. I put on my engagement ring then set back out to the waiting room. Twenty to thirty minutes later the doctor came out to give us news. His injuries wasn't fatal but his blood loss was. We could see him in his room. I followed the doctor and thanked him for saving Dimitri's life. I looked him over and covered him with his blanket. Lucas and Meisie just sat quietly against the far wall. Tears ran down my face.

'You know, I'm usually the one laying here being on the other side of the fence sucks.' I said to the room. Meisie got up and put a arm around my shoulders.

'I'm sure guardian Belikov is strong and will heal rapidly.'

'He will.' I sat on the bench holding his hand under the blanket.

'Guardian Hathaway-.'

'Please it's Rose.' I correct her.

'Rose, I wanted to say I'm sorry about what happened and I also want to thank you. For letting us stake our first two strigoi back there.' Meisie said.

'We both get now why you asked us those questions. Reality is so much different than our years of training centers could ever provide.' Lucas said looking from the floor to me.

'Yes, my first two strigoi kills came out of survival and I was only 17 at the time.'

'We know the stories well.' Lucas said.

'Of course.' I looked from him to Dimitri. He stirred a little.

'Dimka? Dimka open your eyes.' I said getting up. He squinted his eyes because of the bright light. Pain clearly on his face.

'Ouch!' He said as he searches for me.

'Keep still, baby.' I said smoothing his hair back.

'I- I heard you yell.' He said and I held a glass of water with a straw in it for him to drink some water.

'Shhh… Rest now. I'm not going anywhere.' He closed his eyes and we all sat waiting.

Hans arrived and asked for a status update. I gave it to him.

'What are our causalities, sir?' I asked him.

'Two of our fellow guardians didn't make it, five was severely injured then others just have minor cuts and injuries. Though it could have been worst.'

'Yes, we didn't got the chance to question Ivan about other nests.'

'Belikov did and found out about two other large nests on the east coast and another near Cape Cod, before Ivan broke loose from his restraints and kick Belikov out the window.' Hans clarified.

'So it was Ivan I staked then.'

'Yes. Please excuse me I need to go see if my other men are cared for.'

'Of course, thank you sir.' I said as Hans turn a corner. I sat back down. Holding Dimitri's hand in both of mine. Later Lucas and Meisie left with their team going back to their posts. I fell asleep on my arms still holding his hand. In the morning a nurse came to check in on Dimitri's monitors and changed his empty IV bags for full ones. I set out for some coffee and a bite to eat. Got my bag from the car then head back to Dimitri's room. I sat and ate and drank my coffee. I kissed his hand for the hundredth time.

'I love you, Dimka Belikov. Please- please come back to me.'

'I love you to Rose.' He said turning his head to look at me.

'Oh, you had me so worried.' I said jumping up and gave him a kiss.

'I will be fine. You had me worried to Rose. I didn't know where you were and having those young ones with you was a big risk.'

'I know but I couldn't just leave them to be strigoi bate.'

'Rose Hathaway, the one that always care about others more than herself.'

'What can I say, like mother, like daughter?' It made him laugh but had to stop of the movement, that caused him to much pain.

'Easy- easy. I'll go get a nurse.' I said the turn to leave when he caught my hand.

'Thank you, Rose.' He said kissing my hand.

'For?'

'For everything. For being you and loving me.' I leaned down and gave him a earth moving kiss.

'Thank you for loving me back. I can't wait to become Mrs Belikov one day soon.' He smiled at me, kissed my hand again then let it go so I could go get a nurse.

Three days later, Dimitri was discharged but was orders a whole two weeks from work, doctor's orders. I was back on my caffeine diet, driving eight hours straight back to court. I was sent straight back to my 1st royal guardian duties when we arrived back. I helped Dimitri back into bed in our apartment then took a shower then got cleanly dressed in a fresh uniform. Lissa and Christian had a formal royal charity ball tonight and all hands on deck. Lissa was so glad to see me, she gave me a hug then dragged me off to the side of the room to catch up on everything. Apparently being queen has it's downsides. Not all stories or rumors that reached her a straight story. Everyone put their own little tail to it.

I filled her in and Christian came to drag her back to the shark tank. I moved through the crowd silently. Always keeping Lissa close. The ball was a huge success. They raised 4.5 million dollars. We escorted Lissa and Christian back to Lissa's place. I settle in to monitor her room for the night. I gave Dimitri a call to find out how he is doing. He was fine just ate and drank his medication.

For the next two weeks o was a workaholic, never sleeping. Living off coffee. But about once a day nausea would hit me then passes. Thinking I might have picked up something in Paris, Virginia. Our dhampir race rarely gets sick or more unheard off. We just don't get sick at all thanks to our half vampire jeans. Dimitri has to go see the doctor at our court hospital about his shoulder so I tagged along. Once he was done with Dimitri I asked him a few questions. He was very curious too and took a sample of my blood to send for testing. After that we head back to my apartment.

'What do you think is wrong with me?' I asked Dimitri.

'I honestly don't know. That is what is so alarming, Roza, is that our race don't get sick at all.'

'I'm just a freak of nature.' I said sitting down heavily on the couch.

'No you are not. We'll wait for the test results and work from there.'

'Okay.' I said laying on his lap watching TV with him. I have tonight off. We are all flying back to our colleges tomorrow. I won't be seeing Dimitri for five months. Talk about suffering. This will be more like torture.

'I'm going to miss you so-so much.' I finally said turning to face him. He strokes my face with back of his hand.

'I will miss you way more. Five months is a long stretch.' My phone rang and it's Lissa.

'Lissa what's wrong?' I answered. 'What?' Long silence stretch as I listen to her go on and on.

'Oh Lissa I'm so happy for you. Congratulations. Yes- yes see you in the morning.' I said then hung up and turn to Dimitri.

'Don't tell me Christian finally asked Lissa to marry him.'

'How did you know?'

'He had been talking about it for months. His timing is a bit off though but good a time as any.' He grinned then tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear.

'Come you've been working for two weeks straight you need to rest.' He pulled me to the bed were he really didn't want to sleep. With all my senses now on high alert as we made love till the small hours of the morning. Drinking in each other as much as we could before we leave in a few hours. Dimitri and I both go check in with the doctor that took my blood yesterday.

He gave us the news and I was utterly and completely shocked silent. I just sat there dumbstruck to silence. Dimitri as white as a sheet, and then continue ask the doctor question upon question. They led me to a stuff table bed where the doctor gave me a proper examination. Still in a haze. Before I knew it the doctor was done and was busy calculating something. Yes people, Rose Hathaway, freak of nature is indeed very pregnant. Damn Yeva. I was walking so slow Dimitri had to drag me.

'Rose! Snap out of it.' He yelled at me in the car. I looked at him and let my head hung in my hands.

'I'm so- so sorry.' Was the first words out of my mouth.

'Hey. It's not your fault alone here; beside we have talked about this.'

'Yes but not this soon. Not that we won't love him or her very much. It's- it's just way to soon.'

'I know, Roza. Come we need to go tell Hans about this.' We head to HQ and talked to Hans privately. He was just as shocked as we were. I told him I will go as long as I am able then go on maternity leave the after that I will return to my duties as royal guardian. Dimitri gave me a strange look then left it there. We head out of HQ when all hell broke loose. Dimitri, yelled at me about leaving the baby and how I'm not going to take care of our baby. I listen to him go on and on.

'We can just go talk to Hans again later. I just told him that for now.' I said as we walked back into our apartment. Standing in the lounge loudly discussing our problems.

'Oh. How stupid do I feel now?' He said looking at his shoes.

'Hey you are not at all stupid, love. I don't want to hear you ever say that again.'

'I- I just care about the two of you. I don't want anything to happen to you.' He said looking back into my eyes.

'I know.' I said cupping his face. He fell to his knees in front of me, then wrap his arms around my waist. Tears running down his face as he looks up at me.

'Why all these tears, comrade?' I asked whipping them all away.

'Roza what are we going to do?'

'We'll think of something, but right now we are going to be late for our flights.'

'Shoot.' We reached our group, between Lissa, Christian, Dimitri and I, we had a very long teary goodbye session. We finally set off going our separate flights. Ian, Marco and Eddie sat playing cards in flight while Lissa and I caught up. I told her about the baby. She was just as shocked like we were when we found out.

'I really am a freak of nature, Liss.'

'Stop saying that, maybe when our bond broke something else happened.'

'I never thought about it that way.'

'How is Dimitri taking it?'

'He is totally freaking out, but I know he is already in father mode.'

'Sound like him.'

'I still have to tell my mom and Abe though.'

'You want to me to be with you when you tell them?'

'Please, I'm going to need all the support I can get.'

'What are best friends for?' She said giving me a hug.

'So what do you hope it is a boy or a girl?'

'A very healthy little Dimitri.' She clap her hands together happily. Our flight was over in three hours and Eddie drove us back to Lissa's suit. Yesterday, guardian's came to put up new wards around Lissa's building. So she will be safe. Our guardian duties quickly snap back into place, like we haven't been gone at all. Lissa thought I should let Eddie and the others know about the new development. So I did. I had a conference call with my parents. Lissa held my hand while we sat on her bed; mom and Abe were both shocked too, very silent on their end. Mom scowled me along with dad telling me that I'm too young for babies. I let them finish before I utter another word.

'I totally agree with both of you. It was not even suppose to happen for our race, but being a total freak of nature it has happened and we all just going have to deal with it as it comes.'

'Honey, your no freak. Please don't ever call yourself that again.' Mom said.

'I agree with your mother. How is Dimitri taking it?' Abe asked me.

'He doesn't show it but I know he is freaking out.'

'Sounds like Belikov.' Mom said and I could hear the idea is starting to sink in for them. 'On to lighter things, your wedding. Olean and I already organized most of the things there is just a few things that still need seeing to.' Mom informed me.

'Thank you for everything you do mama.'

'You're welcome honey, but you have to thank your father his hand is in this more than mine.'

'Daddy?'

'Guilty.' Abe said.

'You really are a great man, doesn't matter what the Russian's call you.'

'Awe thank you my angel.'

'I have more news.' More silence fell between them.

'Lissa and Christian got engaged last night.'

'Oh how wonderful.' Abe said.

'Many congratulations to you Lissa.' Mom said.

'Thank you.' Lissa said to mom and dad. She blushed looking from the phone to me.

'We have to go talk to you guys soon.'

'Okay.'

'Bye sweetheart and look after yourself and our grand-baby.' Abe said hanging up so too did mom.

'See they took it okay.' Lissa said looking at me.

'They might all be okay with it, but they are all freaking out. I would like to know how this could have happened at all.'

'So would I.' Lissa said squeezing my hand.

'I'm pregnant. Pregnant. It all being so surreal.' My phone rang and Lissa's.

'It's the boys.' Lissa said. We answered.

'Hello.' I said happy to hear from him.

'Hey.' He said.

'I've just talked to mom and Abe.'

'And?' I could hear him holding his breath on the other end.

'I told them we are all just as shocked on how it could have happened. I also told them now that it had we all just have to deal with it one day at a time.'

'And you were so nerves in telling them.'

'Oh they were furious at first but calmed down but only a little.'

'How was your flight?' He asked me.

'It was okay and yours?'

'Long. I miss you already.

'The same here.'

'Oh, Roza. I wanted to be there for you through all this.'

'But you are.'

'No, be there with you.'

'Oh, my precious Dimka I would have loved that but you know our risks.'

'Yes, I do and I hate them right this moment for it.' That moment right there I so wanted to hug him.

'I love you so much, do you know that?' I said feeling like hands are tied off behind my back.

'I love you so much, Roza. Don't ever doubt it for a one second.' He said.

'I never have. I told my mother.'

'What did she say?'

'She had a million questions for me how this could have happened, but is thrilled about the baby.'

'She is?'

'Yes.' I can hear him smile on his side.

'Gosh how I miss you already.'

'The same here.' He replied and I can feel his longing in his voice. Long silence stretch between is but it's not awkward at all.

'I don't want to hang up but we can't stay on the phone.' He finally spoke.

'Yes- yes of course. We'll talk again tomorrow.'

'Try and stop me. Good night Roza.'

'Good night, my love. Hugs and kisses.' I said kissing softly into the phone.

'Love you, bye.' He said then end the call. Starring at the setting sun out the window. I focus back on our guardian detail. I drove right into my duties. Working my ass off ordering new wards every two weeks. Around the end of my third month, Lissa and I went to go see a moroi woman doctor at a human hospital. We told her the whole story. She couldn't believe it either. She said she studied all moroi, dhampir medical history at college and never in history have two dhampir ever had any kids. She done all the scans and took more blood samples of almost all my bodily fluids. I told him we would also want to know how it is at all possible.

'That is why I took all those samples.' She said.

'How is my baby doctor?'

'It looks like he or she is 100% healthy and about three months old.' She said handing me six ultra sound pictures.

'Thank you doctors. You will let me know about the test results.'

'Of course. I do need you to take these vitamins and need to schedule your next appointment in two months.'

'I will, thank you doctor.'

' You're majesty, guardian Hathaway.' She said and we left and I made my next appointment at the front desk. Lissa and I took off driving back to her suit when she said we could take a detour to the mall. She started to plan her wedding. Mine was all set including Dimitri's tux. All but my wedding dress. My wedding is in the fall so long sleeves are a must. I told my mother, the wedding theme is St. Petersburg, and she and Dimitri's mother is doing an excellent job so far. Seeing all these wedding dresses make me wonder. I turned around and there it was my maternity wedding dress in an off white. Very plain floor length dress. Lissa was over joyed when she saw I finally found my dress.

I got into it and it fit like a glove. It's just way to long for my short awesomeness. The shop clerk said the dress is half off and for me tailoring was threw in, free of charge. I bought it then and there. They got the tailor to do my measurements before I took it off, I got back in my uniform. I saw Lissa in a couple of dresses. She couldn't decide she loved all of them. Then finally settled on a lace, tool in a cream color dress with a long train. She bought it. With her boxed wedding dress we head back to her suit. Ian and Marco helped Lissa with her bags and the boxes. My dress will only be ready in two weeks. I sat on the couch. Took my maternity vitamins with some nice grape juice. I took a couple of pictures of the ultra sound and send them to my mom, Abe and Dimitri. Dimitri was the first to call me.

'Hello.'

'Hi. This picture about our baby?'

'Yes it is. The moroi doctor said she'll find out how this happened, but our baby is very healthy and three months old.'

'That is wonderful news.' He sounds out of his skin over join.

'Yes, it is.'

'How are you doing Roza?'

'I have my ups and downs but I think I'm holding up okay for now.'

'How are you, my handsome Dimka?'

'I'm okay thank you. Had a enemy run in last night but took care of them quickly.'

'Are you and Christian okay?'

'Yes, we are.'

'Please promise me to look after yourself and Christian.'

'I promise. You promise me you keep yourself safe and Lissa.'

'I promise.' I said starting to feel a little teary.

'Darn, I miss you so much.' He said.

'I can't even start to describe how much I miss you.'

'I love you, my Roza.'

'I love you, Dimka.' We hung up and turned my back to our duties. The next two months flew by and Lissa wrote her last exam of her first year of college this morning. He good moroi doctor told Lissa and me that the tests show absolutely nothing. This is purely a 100% a medical miracle baby that its 100% pure blood dhampir. She doesn't know how it could have happened but it did. She even said she made double sure on all test results. She took a 3D scan of my baby and today we can see very clearly it's a boy and his cute little face. He is sucking his thumb, so adorable. She burn me the 3D video and print some pictures. She updated my file then told me to ask the receptionist to copy my file for my doctor at court.

My thick folder in my hand, we head for the airport. Our luggage and extra boxes with Lissa's and my wedding dresses being delicately handled. We has a couple of strigoi visitors last night and I still kicked ass. Meaning I was still fast and swift on my feet despite my whole extra person I'm carrying around with me. The strigoi was pretty fast but left s lot of openings for me to take advantage of, so I did on him and the feisty strigoi woman calling me a names just because I'm pregnant. We staked them. Eddie and Ian both have their hands full. Lissa was so angry with me when I stepped out to go fight her enemy when I returned to the suit she gave me the silent treatment for an hour. After an hour she cooled down and checked me over making sure I'm fine. I told her I'm perfectly fine. She was just being my best friend and I get her concerns, but is was totally unnecessary.

Back on the airplane, little Dimitri kicked me black and blue. Took Lissa's hand so she could feel, him kicking me. She smiled from ear to ear. I smiled back at her. We arrived back at court and in a rush threw all my things on my bed to go relieve myself. Coming back out I quickly hid my wedding dress in moth balls at the back of my closet. Made space for Dimitri's clothes in our now closet and make more space in the chest of drawers. I started on my laundry and was about done and done cooking the only thing I learned how to make. Macaroni and cheese. Someone hurts into my apartment. My reflexes went onto fighting mode instantly. Dimitri burst in and ran to me. Tears in my eyes as he wrap his arms around me. We kissed like we haven't seen each other before. He cup my face and kissed my forehead, my cheeks and then again my lips.

'Oh, Dimka I have missed you so much.'

'Rose it was agony staying away from you so long. You look so beautiful.'

'Stop it. I feel like the elephant in the room.'

'Nonsense you are positively glowing even brighter than before. What I heard from Eddie even in your condition can still kill strigoi. Not one but two of them. I'm proud of you and also very angry at you for taking such risks.'

'Now you sound like Lissa.'

'I'm just glad your both are safe.' He said pulling me closer into his embrace kissing the top of my head.

'I have something to show you.' I put in the 3D scan DVD in the machine and pressed play. He gasp then smiled as he took me into his arms as we sat on the couch. Put my arms around his waist.

'We are having a boy?' He asked as an even wider smile spread across his face.

'Yes, we are. Dimitri junior.' I smiled up at him. He watched the short DVD like 20 times as I threw his cloths in the washing machine and dished up our dinner as we ate in front of the TV still watching the 3D scan of our baby. Dimitri was impressed by my cooking and even complimented me. So my cooking probably wasn't that bad. I finally kicked off my shoes from my aching feet. I was rubbing them when Dimitri returned and saw my feet.

'Here let me.' He said starting to rub my feet. I nearly fell asleep when junior started to kick me. Took Dimitri's hand and put it where junior was kicking me. Dimitri felt it then it stopped.

'Come on now, kick some more for daddy. He wants to feel how strong you are.' As on queue junior kicked and punched me. Time froze for the three of us. We were on our own private bubble. That was short lived when our bubble burst with a knock at the front door. Dimitri answered it. It was mom and dad. Who look so very much in love tonight. What is in moroi water? Mom saw the playing DVD and almost freaked out of excitement. Abe looked so proud of his grandson. Abe and Dimitri shook hands. I told mom and Abe about the doctors tests and she confirmed that our baby is in fact 100% pure dhampir. The men struck up a conversation about a fishing trip they want to go on. I told mom I finally found my wedding dress.

She was glad and told me everything is ready and fully paid for. I quickly showed her my dress and she agrees it is the perfect one. We quickly packed away my dress again. The men made some nice coco I bought from the store a few blocks from here, when I bought out monthly groceries. We all talked about the wedding, honeymoon and the baby. Mom thinks we should go speak to Hans again to ask him for advice what to do from here. He is after all the head of HQ of all guardians. It was after eleven when mom and Abe left. I set out to take a bubble bath. I was laying on the bath with bubble till under my chin when Dimitri entered and joined me. Again he messaged my feet when this time I did fall asleep. I was briefly woken when he was carrying me to bed already dried off and dressed.

'Hey, I can walk.'

'Shhh… Go back to sleep.' He lay me down and covers me in blankets as he got into bed behind me. Holding me to him and I drift back to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

****Chapter 6****

We briefly saw my woman doctor at court and gave her the copied file for her records then Dimitri and I head over to HQ to talk to Hans. He suggests I take on some admin duty here till I feel ready to take on active duty again. He also told me again that I'm more valuable out in the field then behind a desk. He told us he send teams to the other remaining strigoi nests and we as guardians won victorious but there will always be lonely strigoi lurking about like our resent encounter. He read my report and the other three guardian's reports and found it astonishing that although I'm pregnant can still fight two rather strong strigoi and not even manage to get battered against a wall.

Hans was also impressed about strigoi that attacked Dimitri was in and Hans thinks since the queen's getting married in 6 months, Dimitri should form part of the royal guard. I was astonished that it came out of Hans's mouth. But held my tongue. Hans showed Dimitri to the tattoo artist and have to hold of on my new marks till after little Dimitri is born. By the ratio Dimitri and I are getting our marks we will be fully tattooed by the time we are forty. I'm still very proud of my man. We head back to our apartment.

'What do you think of what Hans said about me joining the royal guard?'

'I couldn't believe what he suggested but I'm all for it. You will probably still be Christian's guardian when they have separate duties to perform.'

'Yes, but we will be together all the time.'

'I really like the sound of that.'

'So do I. Now go rest up we're on duty in six hours.'

'Come hold me and rest with me.'

'Okay.' He said setting the alarm to go off. We fell asleep. Little junior keep waking us as he keep kicking Dimitri in the back.

Sitting in the monitoring room of Lissa's living quarters. I walked patrol the home every few hours to stretch my legs. On my last return Dimitri ordered us old fashion burgers and milkshakes for dinner on our vampire schedule. I frowned while I ate and Dimitri gave a look.

'What are you thinking about so hard?' He asked me.

'Our current school system.'

'What about it?'

'I was thinking about Lucas and Maisie. Although we have the best training all our lives and it included you guys simulation tests, but nothing really beats actual field training.'

'What do you mean?'

'Taking almost fully trained novice on a field trip.'

'What, to a facility call 'Strigoi-R-Us'. I don't know, Rose.'

'No, an actual field trip to really teach these novice how reality really works.'

'I still don't know. Don't you think it's very risky. Would you do it to our son?'

'Yes, when he is a few months from graduating.'

'Okay now I'm with you. So your idea is to take novice about to graduate on a real strigoi field trip.'

'That is correct, yes.' He thought long on this matter then finally spoke again.

'It might just work. It will prepare them all better for their trials.'

'And they will be fearless. Just look at me and Eddie what we saw with our first face to face encounter did for duties, we took it much more seriously than all the other novice class mates.'

'You may have a valid point there.' He said drinking his milkshake.

'Oomph!' I said holding my stomach.

'What is it?'

'Bad heartburn.' He dug in a bag and gave me something for my heartburn. I drank it and it helped immediately.

'Thank you.'

'You're welcome. Okay, coming back to point here. Do you think the parents will consent to this strigoi field trip?'

'I don't know. I know it's a gamble but in the long run it will make for better guardians.' He nodes his head. Say if you were about to graduate and gone on a field trip like this, do you think you would have been a better guardian at that age. Not that you aren't an excellent guardian god now.' He was in deep thought for about half and an hour then finally spoke.

'To be quite honest I think it would have. It would have changed quit a lot of things in my early years.'

'It would have?'

'Yes, especially my first kill.'

'Interesting.'

'You really think I'm a guardian god?' He half smiled looking from the monitor to me.

'Absolutely, ever since we met back in that street in Portland.'

'Yes, I remember. How far we've come since then.'

'Indeed. You know if I was at my full strength back then we might have gotten away again.'

'What happened that night any way?'

'Well just between you and me, at that point Lissa haven't had a feed in three days so I helped her out twice a week because she didn't want to use the humans we were living with and that night you decided to come after us, just after her feed and left me a bit weak.'

'However it may seem, I'm glad it happened the way it did.'

'You do?'

'Yes, if that didn't happen we wouldn't be sitting here right now.'

'True-true, well in that case thanks to some blood loss.' I said and made him chuckle. We focus on our duties. I patrolled the large apartment again. Looking out all the windows as I move from room to room. Okay her place is kind of huge. My back started to hurt. Now walking with both my hands on my hips supporting my back as I continue my walk. I finish my patrol then went back to the monitoring room. For the next three months constantly monitoring Lissa and Christian safe with only an hour sleep whenever you can manage it. Dimitri constantly fighting with me to get more rest. I just brushed it off and continue my duties.

**My Wedding**

Here I stand in my apartment fully dressed in my wedding dress. My veil in my hair and it hung over my face. Staring at myself in the mirror, eight months pregnant and my mom, Olean finally met and instantly found a liking in each other. They are fussing around me. I caught a glimpse of Abe in the mirror and turn to face him. Walking over to him. He took my hand and kissed it.

'So old man what do you think?'

'I think you look breath taking-ly beautiful. Dimitri is a very lucky man. How is my grandson doing?'

'Behaving for now.'

'Good. You ready?' Abe asked me holding his arm for me.

'Yes.' Mia and Lissa who insisted on being my brides maids and maid of honor handed me my bouquet, and we all head out to a small chapel here at court. Getting out to the chapel. We stood in front of the door the woman pulling my dress straight behind me. The chapel doors open and the music start to play. Lissa and Mia walk out first then finally Abe and I slowly made our way down the aisle. Me keeping my focus only on Dimitri's happy face smiling from ear to ear. Abe gave me away and Dimitri and I walked the last distance to the front where the priest were waiting for us. The priest began and went on and on. Finally getting to our vows.

We stuck to the traditional ones the priest make you say that way you don't have to stress out about them so much and can't miss place them 10 minutes before the actual wedding starts. We exchange vows, rings. Mine is very plain white gold with a single real diamond in the middle shaped in a square cut and Dimitri's is a pure platinum wedding band. We seal our vows with a deep and wonderful kiss. Our guests cheered and I saw Janine Hathaway and Olean crying. Abe comfort my mother it was real touching. They do fit well together. Dimitri took my hand and lead me down the few steps from the pulpit and to a small table were we signed the wedding registry, while our guest head out to the reception just next door.

Our photographer snapped away at anything he could click away at. After signing the wedding registry with our parents, we set out to take some really great photo's outside. I had to sit down an hour into our photo session. Dimitri never leaving my side, being concerned as ever. Rubbing my tummy where little Dimitri was hurting me. We continue our photo session then proceed to where our guests were waiting. Again our guests cheered as we entered and of course we open the dance floor. Dimitri is a really great dancer so it makes it look very easy to follow. After our dance we head to our table, and all the festivities started.

Mom and Olean had done an splendid job nailing all the little things of St Petersburg in the theme throughout the whole reception. Everyone were talking about it. The food was just as great. Sonya, Dimitri's sister made him, his favorite bread and even thought me how to bake it. Abe wanted to send us on honeymoon but we couldn't even if we wanted to, with our duties to Lissa and Christian. We did put in a request for a bigger living quarters and it was granted a very large 3 bedroom townhouse, very close to Lissa's place. Dimitri got his royal guard post and he accepted it. I'm becoming to like Hans a little more and more. After our reception we head to our new home. Dimitri carried me and our baby over threshold of the our home.

'Welcome home Mrs Belikov.' He said after a kiss.

'Thank you and welcome home to you too Mr Belikov.'

'Thank you.' He said sitting me down on our new couch. With both of us getting a really great salary now everything in our new house is all bought cash. So we have no dept what so ever. We are lucky this way.

'I like the sound of that.'

'The sound of what?'

'Being Mrs Belikov.'

'I like having you as my Mrs Belikov to.' He said pulling his bow tie from his neck. I put my veil on the coffee table and kicked off my shoes from my sore feet that shows now how swollen they are. Laying back on the couch, I almost fell asleep.

'Oh, no Mrs Belikov you don't go to sleep on me now, come lets go to bed.' Dimitri said helping me up and up the stairs to our new bedroom.

'You looked so beyond beautiful today in this dress.'

'Thank you, but you were very dashing yourself, sexy husband of mine.'

'I were?'

'Yes, nothing is sexier than a hunk, like yourself in a tux.' He smiled down at me as he helped me get out of my wedding dress. He lay my dress over the back of a chair and looked me over as he put his jacket and dress shirt also on the chair.

'See anything you like?'

'Yes, very much.' He said stepping closer to me. He put his hands on my belly then and kissed me. I gasp and held on to Dimitri's arm before I fell over. The baby's kicking and punching is getting stronger every week. It really hurts. Dimitri sat me down on our bed.

'Roza?' Roza, talk to me angel.'

'I will be okay this little rascal is getting stronger every week. When he kicks and punches me, it gets more and more painful.' I explained.

'Oh Roza. I'm so sorry.'

'It's okay. After all it's not your fault. Please don't look so sad.' I said cupping his face.

'I bet he is just going to be like his bad ass father, the only thing is he is already training in the womb.' It made us both laugh. Dimitri rubbed my belly and kissed it then gave me a kiss. Laying me down, I let him move his lips all over me as he undress the remainder of my bridal wear. I got to work on his pants as our mouths met. His pants and briefs drop to the floor as we move further back on the bed. We explore each other all over again enjoying our wedding night till we both fell asleep.

The next morning we were met for breakfast by my parents and Dimitri's mother and sisters with all their kids, at our new house. We all talked about what a great success the wedding was and how much the guests enjoyed everything. Abe and Dimitri are both adamant to go fishing sometime soon. Dad had his arm around mom's shoulders with a occasional kiss dad gave her on her temple, making her blush as she smiles at him. Oh what a joy to watch them so in love after all this time. Why can't they just get married and get it over with. Victoria pulled my attention to her.

'Rose, you know that time you first visited. I was so mean to you and I found out you were right and that you were just looking out for me, like Dimitri would have. I guess what I'm trying to say is, I'm sorry I acted like a total bitch.'

'It's okay, I accept your apology.' She gave me a hug then took her seat again next to her mother.

'What was that all about?' Dimitri asked me in a whisper.

'I'll tell you later.'

'Okay.' Turns out Olean is enjoying her time here at court but can't wait to go back to Baia, Russia. Now that she's my mother-in-law we asked her to stay for the birth along with my parents. Dimitri's sisters and their kids are all flying back this afternoon. They all have to get back to their jobs that side of the world. Abe and Dimitri dropped the crowd off at the airport. Mom, Olean and I stayed behind at home, cleaning up. We were done in no time. I showed them the nursery and they were surprised to see it already so well stocked. Strollers, carriers, crib, nappies, baby bath and a whole lot more. Olean was surprised to find that we're going to name our baby Dimitri too.

'I think it's important to keep the name with the surname, it will keep Dimitri's legacy going forward into the next generation.'

'I think it's a great way to honor a great man who accomplish so much in his life so far.'

'Yes ma'am I agree.' I told her as we gave each other hugs.

'I have a question for the two of you.'

'What is it Rose?' Mom asked as we sat back down in the living room, down stairs.

'When you both were pregnant did the last few months or two become as painful when they kicked and punched?'

'No.' Mom said then continue. 'I just had a normal on no painful kicks.'

'The same here.' Olean admitted. Concern shadowed their faces.

'Why do you asked Rose?' Mom asked first again.

'It's getting worse every passing week. His kicks and punches. It really hurts. Not that I'm ever one to complain.'

'Have you told your doctor this.' Olean asked me, taking my hand in hers.

'Yes, she only says it's normal.' I said and he kicked me again. 'Here feel this.' I sat Olean's hand on his kick them mom's.

'That is strong.' Olean said with a shocked face.

'Some night poor Dimitri has to sleep on the couch because he keeps kicking Dimitri on his back all the time.'

'We can see why.'

'I feel so bad when he has to sleep on the couch.'

'Who has to sleep on the couch?' Abe asked walking in with Dimitri.

'They were talking about my temporary bed.' Dimitri answered then sat down next to me.

'Oh.' Abe said sitting down next to mom. Mom and Olean still looked so worried at me.

'So what are you lovely ladies been talking about while we were out.' Dimitri asked.

'About the unusual strength this baby has.' Mom said looking from us to Abe.

'It's unusual?'

'Yes neither you or Rose where this strong in the womb.' Olean explained to Dimitri.

'Really?'

'Yes, really.' Olean continues. Like one person all eyes turned to me. Feeling very self-conscious. I just stared at my hands on my lap.

'Rose you feeling any contraction pains?'

'No.'

'This is odd indeed.' Olean said.

'What am I carrying a monster around with me all this time?'

'No-not at all.' Mom reassured me. Dimitri's arms fold around me, then looked at the room all pissed off.

'Please stop upsetting her.' He said meeting our mothers eye to eye.

'We're sorry dear, we are just trying to understand.' My mother said, sitting forward in her chair. After that incident I went up stairs to lay down. I was so tired.

'Don't you worry little one mommy and daddy loves you very much and won't let anything happen to you.' Dimitri said speaking to my belly, as I lay on the bed. Fell asleep as Dimitri smoothed back my hair.


	7. Chapter 7

****Chapter 7****

Sitting in the monitoring room while Dimitri are patrolling around Lissa's house. I spoke to her before she went to bed. She told me all her wedding preparations are all done and can't wait to be married in two months time. I'm so- so happy for her. I was sitting watching the monitors when something caught my eye on the outside cameras.

'Security breach!' I yelled in my security microphone on my collar. The disturbance on the monitor was strigoi breaking in. Dimitri ran to Lissa's room where she and Christian where fast asleep. I joined them. With my stake in my hand, ready for anything. Okay I'm in my last week of pregnancy but I can still fight. Poor Marco can testify to that yesterday. When I threw him over my shoulder and almost punched him in our training facility. Hans were impressed, but Dimitri were beyond furious with me for doing that. Now watching the guardians close in on the strigoi that broke in.

Lissa's hand were on my shoulder. Dimitri and I stay focus on protecting them. They come first after all. Looking out the window, watching the guardians fight like that I felt so proud of all of them. Protecting all of us like this. The fight died down and our guys are winning. When the last strigoi fell, we let Lissa and Christian go back to bed. Dimitri and I patrolled the whole house twice making double sure everything was completely safe. When I reached the dining room I felt a sharp pain, then my legs felt soaking wet. Holding on to the back of a one of the dinning room chairs. Pain set in almost instantly. Dimitri must have saw me on the monitors and came running to me.

'Rose?' He yelled, picking me up where I stood. 'Eddie get a car ready, Rose is in labor.' Dimitri spoke into his shirt collar microphone. We got our side and Dimitri lay me down on the back seat. I just clenched my teeth and breathed very hard as the pain set in again. Dimitri was on his phone calling the hospital then phoned our parents. The pain subsided for now and I relax a little. Dimitri was racing towards the hospital.

'Hold on Roza we are almost there.' He said whipping my damp hair from my face as he drove. New wave of pain set in. I refuse from the start that I won't scream like the woman on TV. Besides it doesn't do anyone any good besides that your ear drums can't handle it. We arrived at the hospital and they were already waiting for us, with a wheel chair. Dimitri carried me from the car to the chair.

Kissed my forehead then head then told me he will be right with me once he parked the car. I could only nod and I was wheeled off to the maternity wing of the hospital. They got me onto one of those beds with your legs raised above your head, and in one of those awful hospital gowns. Dimitri burst into the room with our parents following suit. Dimitri came and sat behind me, holding both my hands every now and then whipping my forehead with a nice cold cloth. I looked at our parents. Abe look a little green.

'The mighty Abe is a bit squeamish. Are you okay daddy?' I asked one time after the pain let go for a while. He walked to my side. I was resting against Dimitri's chest.

'I'm fine honey. There's no other place I'd rather be then right here, right now.' He said and kissed my cheek. Hours pasted and finally the time arrived. I'm already so tired. At last the doctor gave me the go head to start to push. Mom, Olean and even Abe holding cameras all over to record the birth of their grand-baby. I'm so tired but pushing with the wonderful support of my husband didn't even felt like enough. Again and again I did it and finally my babies head is out. The grandparents ooehed and aahed. I pushed a couple of times more than our baby was born.

My doctor lay my baby boy in my waiting arms. He cried his little head off. Dimitri kissed me, telling me what a great a job I did. The doctor gave Dimitri the go ahead to cut the umbilical cord. A nurse came and took my baby from me to be cleaned, weighed and measured. The doctor still attending to me as other things were still to happen to me and 20 to 25 minutes later I was done and was wheeled off to me room with my baby in my arms. Our boy's names is Dimitri Ibreham Belikov, is born on this day 28 November at 00:17AM.

Dimitri took his son from my arms and looked at him smiling, then back to me with tears in his eyes. Abe, mom and Olean where all smiles and also with tearful eyes to. After they each had a turn holding their new grand-baby they left us alone. Dmitri lay Junior back in my arms and I fed him from me. Dimitri that could not stop smiling sat and watched the birthing video on his phone he just copied from my mother's phone before they left. Once Junior was fed, burped and now asleep in my arms. I slide down my bed to walk to the his crib. Being a little unstable on my legs after 11 hours of labor. Dimka was at my side for support helping me to the crib. Lay my sleeping baby boy down then head back to my bed. He helped me back into bed and pulled my covers over me.

'How are you feeling Roza?'

'So tired, and you Dimka. How are you feeling?'

'Like the happiest man on the planet.' It made me smile as I lay down on my pillow.

'Rest, now my precious Roza.' He took my hand and kissed my forehead and I fell asleep. Hours later I was woken by my crying baby and a very desperate looking Dimitri rocking his son so gentle. Walked over to him took Junior from him and changed his nappy and sat down to feed him again.

'How did you do that?' He asked me astonished.

'You can call it mother's instinct.'

'I've been trying for an half an hour to shut him up so you can sleep.'

'Everything is okay. Come sit with me.' He did, looking at Junior as he drank from me.

'Do you know how amazing you are Roza?'

'I am?'

'Yes you are. Thirteen hours ago you were still on high alert about a strigoi breach and now we're parents eleven hours later.'

'I couldn't have done any of it without you.' I added.

'I did nothing but to get you pregnant in the first place.'

'Hey please stop that right now. How could we have known any of this is going to happen. Our race we all know this for centuries that dhampir cannot at all reproduce, yet here we are, you and me beating all odd of history and it is not at all your fault. Do you hear me.'

'Yes- yes Mrs Belikov, I hear you.'

'Good I'm glad we understand each other, Mr Belikov.' He gave me a kiss. After Junior drank his fill, I drape a towel nappy over Dimitri's shoulder and showed him how to burp his son by rubbing his back. I got the baby bath ready and let Dimitri give his son a bath. I could see he was so nerves but being the man he is he took on his new mission. I was laying out a new nappy with a clean baby grow.

Dimitri hand me our boy and I wrap him in a towel. I dried him off then got him powdered and dressed again. I set out rocking Junior to sleep then lay him down once he was asleep. I finally head into a shower, starting to feel a lot better. Washing my hair felt even better. Got out and got dressed again in sweat pants and a t-shirt I had in my bag. Walked out into my room again and Dimitri was talking to my doctor. I joined them, they were talking about Junior. According to the doctor was amazed by Junior's reflexes. When they did their normal new born tests. This is what Dimitri was trying to understand.

'Mr and Mrs Belikov, your son has amazing strength and he sees things much quicker than any normal baby his age. Here let me demonstrate.' The doctor said and gone over to show us the same tests she did yesterday with Junior. When she came to the strength test, Junior grip her fingers tightly that they turned white and he pulled himself up completely. Dimitri and I both looked at each other then back to Junior.

'This is the first case ever to be recorded of two dhampir having a baby but then this is just as astonishing. He is the first ever pure blood dhampir.' The doctor said as I picked up my now crying baby boy. I started to rock him back to sleep. The doctor wanted to perform some studies on him to find out anything else that they might not know. I was so proud of Dimitri stepped up so quickly, telling the good doctor that when I was still pregnant we knew that Junior has extraordinary strength, so when we asked her about it she just said it was normal and she just brushed it off like nothing.

He continues to tell her in a nice way there will be no testing on our son at all. I was so glad he told her to back off, and she did. The following day Junior and I were released to go home. We went home it felt so great to be among my own things. It's funny how quickly a house can change by just bringing a baby in the works. Went up stairs to lay Junior down in his own crib. Joined Dimitri down stairs where he was lounging on the couch reading one of his novels. I bought him a western novel box set for his birthday last month. Sat down next to him and put the baby monitor on the table next to me. He put his hand on my leg.

'I wanted to tell you yesterday, it was so great of you the way you came up for Junior the way you did. The thought of him being their lab rat was sickening. Thank you for that.'

'You're welcome, Roza.' He said placing a bookmark in his book. I leaned in to kiss him when our kissing turned to be so much more than just a thank you kiss. NC- 17 had no hold on this kiss. Where ever he touched me it burns the fuel of desire flames. We enjoyed ourselves so much, something we haven't done in a while. We finally collapse in each others arms on the couch we just broke in properly. We were just laying there in each others arms skin on skin when there was a knock at the front door. We both hurried getting dressed.

I ducked into the pantry and closed the door and got dressed in there. I straighten my hair then went out. It was Lissa and Christian, they wanted to come and see Junior. I took Lissa up stairs to the nursery. She oohed and aah-ed saying he looks so much like Dimitri. She asked Juniors names and she agree it was a good so the next generation have a Dmitri Belikov among them. We went back down stairs where the guys watched a ice-hockey game on the TV while Lissa and I talked wedding and married life. I told her married life couldn't be any greater. Of course we have our down days to, what married couples don't have it. She is so looking forward to be married to the man of her dreams.

I'm of course on of her brides maids. I'm kind of glad though since being maid of honor is so much work on top of a new baby. Later my parents and Olean arrived to come and play some more doll, I'm sure. The men quickly engage in the hockey game as for us girls we engage in girl talk and china patterns. Junior started crying and all the girls went up stairs to the nursery. Mom held her grand-son. She wanted to give Junior his bath so I let her and gave Olean his clothes for the evening.

'So the doctor that helped with the delivery of Dimitri Junior wanted to run test on him.'

'What?' Mom and Olean said in unison Lissa also had a look of disgust on her face.

'Why?' Lissa finally asked.

'Because of his strength and he is born of two dhampir. How did she put it a pure blood dhampir. But Dimitri told her flat out no.'

'Good.' Mom and Olean said sigh out of relieve. Even Lissa looked relieved. Olean hand me Junior and I sat back getting ready to feed him. He latched to me more easier. I threw a his baby blanket over my shoulder. The three woman just sat on juniors big boy bed we already bought. We engaged in very pleasant conversation between us girls. Burping Junior, cleaning him up. I hand him to Lissa. She just staring at him and he at her for the longest time. Then she began to rock him to sleep. Once Junior was tucked in we joined the men down stairs again.

I started to put some food and drinks together for our guests. Lissa and Christian later left because of other engagements leaving just the family. We ate and laughed. Dimitri told his mother about his and Abe's hunting weekend all in Russian. Even Abe and mom chipped in making me feel left out. I so need to learn the language, maybe my loving husband can teach me. After a half an hour of their conversation in Russian I had enough of and I started to clearing the plated and doing the dished while they carry on in a language I don't understand. Once I've done the dishes and stored them away. I made them some coffee and put the cups of already made coffee down then went up stairs. Abe followed me.

'What is the matter Rose?' Abe asked as we reached the nursery.

'I don't understand Russian so why do I have to stick around.'

'Honey please don't be upset. You can learn then you can join in.'

'I suppose. Come on.' Abe followed me into the nursery. I lay his grandson in his arms. The joy on Abe's face was a perfect Kodak moment and knowing that Junior is carrying his name made him even more proud.

'So grandpa Abe, how does it feel to be a grand-dad?'

'Like the best thing in the whole world.' I smiled at him.

'Oh, daddy.' I said kissing my dad's forehead. Abe held me close to his side with his free arm.

'Honey you did so well here.' He motion to Junior.

'Thanks daddy. The doctor wanted to do tests on him…'

'What? Like a lab monkey?'

'Apparently but Dimitri blew her off and said very loud and clear no. She even called Dimitri Junior a first ever dhampir pure blood.'

'Good, your husband is a great man.'

'Yes, that he is. Just like my special old man. No matter what they call you around the world dad. You're still my wonderful, caring and warm hearten good man and most of all my daddy.'

'Oh, sacks sweetheart. Thank you. And you are still my little girl that I would do anything for. I love you Rose.'

'I love you dad.' Abe hand me Junior back and I lay him back in his crib. We head back down stairs were a still very deep Russian conversation was going on I turned around on the stairs and went back up stairs to our room where I took a shower then got dressed again. I decided to return back down stairs. Still a lot of Russian going on I just sat there quietly staring at the table cloth patterns.

Dimitri's hand went to my leg then squeezed it a little. Looking over to me with a smile then he realize what has been happening. I just kept silent, I just return his smile and then shook my head. I later lay my head on his shoulder as he continue their conversation. Holding his arm around me I fell asleep. Was woken when our guest left. We saw then out and I cleaned up. Dimitri stopped me as I carried the empty mugs to the basin.

'I'm so sorry.'

'For what?'

'For our conversation in Russian.'

'Please don't be it's your native language. I just wish sometimes I understand it even just a little.'

'I can teach you.'

'Really, that would be great. Thanks.' I said returning to the dirty dishes.

'Thank you for playing host tonight. You were so great.'

'You're welcome.'

'Please leave the dishes, I'll do them.'

'I've already done them. See.' He looked around and was surprised.

'Roza Belikov you're an amazing wife and mother. Now let's go to bed. I can see you are tired.'

'I am very tired.'

'Come then.' He pulled me up the stairs to our bedroom. I got in to my silk night gown and straight into bed. Dimitri joined me after his shower. But me being so tired I fell asleep after I put the baby monitor on my night stand.


	8. Chapter 8

****Chapter 8****

A very heavy cry startled me out of my deep sleep. I rushed to the nursery. Changed Junior's soggy nappy, then sat down feeding him in the rocking chair. When Junior was fed and burped, when I was busy rocking him back to sleep. The only thing about a rocking chair is that it rocks you back to sleep as well. Little Junior fell asleep, I also fell asleep with Junior locked in my arms. Dimitri must have came to look for me because he took Junior from my arms and tucked him in and he carried me off to bed. Being in Dimitri's arms he held me so close to him as we fell back asleep.

The next morning I went running. Getting my body back takes priority now. Dimitri looked after Junior while I'm out. I even went to the guardians training grounds. Some of my colleagues were surprised to see me back so soon but I told them I'm just keeping fit and trying to get rid of the pregnancy weight and getting back into shape. Although I kicked two of my colleagues butts more than once. Walking back into our house Dimitri was walking around with Junior in his arms. Telling Junior stories, about his and my adventures to find Lissa's little sister, Jill.

I gave him a smile and a quick kiss as I hit the shower. I was done and about to get out when my sexy husband got in behind me in the shower. What a wonderful start to the day, by having a romantic shower with ones husband. Dimitri got dressed for work then set out. Not knowing when I will see him again, I gave him a long kiss as he sets off. I went back inside feeling sad already. Three months and Dimitri Junior has grown so much.

Lissa back at school with Christian now a married queen. Now their royal titles has changed queen Lissa and prince Christian Ozra-Dragamir. Their wedding was so beautiful, but me being a mother now have HQ work to monitor the security cameras around court, and it is a lot of cameras. Little Junior goes to work with me, there is no sound in the security monitoring room so it's perfect for Junior to sleep in most of the day.

Four months pass and still Dimitri has not returned. Yes we call all the time but it's not the same. Evenings at home all alone was starting to be no fun at all. Christian has his graduation today so they flew to his old school then they flew back to Lissa's school. So she can start preparing for her up and coming tests for spring break kicks off. Sitting in the living room with Junior playing with him. He just turns around and starts crawling. I took a video and send it to Dimitri. He crawled to me and climbed right into my arms.

'You are such a good boy. One day when you are a big boy you will be just as great like daddy.'

'Dada.' Junior said.

'Yes, dada.' Again he repeated it.

'Mama.' I told him.

'Ma ma.' Junior repeated and wrapped his arms around my neck, giving me a hug. I picked him up and carried him everywhere as I started to baby proof everything now in the whole townhouse. Electricity sockets are now covered so no little fingers can get in to it. Dangerous chemicals are now high up away from curious hands. Pots and plates anything that can fall on his head.

I even put on the safety gates at the two flights of stairs so he can't fall down them. Once everything was secure I sat him back down with his toys. He played as I started with our washing. Dimitri text-ed me back; ' He is growing up so fast. Can't believe he is crawling already.'

I replied; 'Yes, he is growing up to fast. Just baby proofed everything here. Miss you so- so much. Love R.'

'Miss and love the two of you. D.' It made me cry and as I close the washing machine lid Junior crawled up to me. I picked him up, he put his tiny hand on my cheek and I kissed it.

'Come mommies angel let's go take a bath since you already ate all your carrots and pumpkin.' He claps his hands together. He loves his baths. He plays for hours in the water. So what I do, I take a bath with him while he plays I do my thing and then get out and get dressed then attend to him bathing him then get him dressed for bed. In the evening I would read him bed time stories till he falls asleep. I pulled the side of his cot up. Then go to bed myself. This is basically our day to day routine.

Coming Monday Junior will be staying with day care will I go and fetch him after work at five in the afternoon. A month of this routine and Junior already started to making friends. His teacher did complain of him having a deadly grip on things. It was a Sunday morning and I was busy cleaning around the house and doing laundry when Junior started walking to me. I was so stunned and had to sit down and take another video and send it to Dimitri.

After I send him the video, I continue my cleaning, when I heard the front door open and close. I ran down the stairs to see who it was and was so overwhelmed that I burst out crying. Dimitri stood in the entrance hall. Smiling at me with open arms waiting for me. Junior was running to Dimitri yelling; 'daddy!' clinging to Dimitri's leg. Dimitri hugged and kissed me then picked Junior up.

'Hello my boy. Have you been good?'

'Mostly.' I said then took Dimitri's bag from his hand and added his laundry with ours.

'Mostly?'

'Teacher at his day care said he has a very tight grip and it hurts the other kids.'

'That is not nice.' Dimitri said shrugging out of his duster. I pulled his uniform shirt over his head and threw it in the wash along with his pants and underwear.

'You see Junior mommy can't even wait 5 minutes that I'm home to get daddy undressed.' He said and made me giggle as he pulled me closer. I hand him some of his clean sweat pants and a t-shirt. Sat on his lap as we watched Junior play.

'Roza, my beautiful Roza. How I missed you so much.' He cupped my face. I held his hand to my face.

'I have missed you so much more, Dimka.' I kissed him and our kiss deepened, we pulled back as Junior watched us.

'We have tonight.'

'Yes we do.' He kissed me again. I made us some nice roasted chicken with veggies, rice and gravy. Dimitri clearly starving ate everything on his plate.

'I don't know where you learned to cook like this but that was excellent.'

'You not just saying that?'

'No I really- really mean it.'

'Thank you. Why don't you boys go have a nice bath while I clean up here.'

'No- no I'll clean up I insist. Go and relax.'

'You sure?'

'100%.'

'Wow, thank you.' He gave me a brief kiss as he push me out the kitchen door. Junior stumble into the kitchen right towards Dimitri's arms. I lean against the door post watching my two special men. I cross my arms and just smiled at the two guys in my life. Seeing Dimitri interact with his son was so teary, it made me cry happy tears. I was whipping away my tears with the back of my hand. Later I left leaving them to bond they haven't see each other for 8 months. So I left them and took my own bath. I put on something sexy for tonight.

Wrapped a robe around myself and head back downstairs. Standing at the top of the stairs of the second flight leading to the living room. I just stood there watching them play. Watching Dimitri vicious strigoi killer being so gentle with his own son is so touching. I just sat down on the stairs watching them. This is something I will cherish as long as I'm walking this green earth. Resting my head against the white banister watching them. Saw Junior getting tired sitting between Dimitri's legs. They were building something with Juniors building blocks.

Junior was starting to lean against Dimitri's chest then finally his eyes fell shut. Dimitri pushed his blocks out of the way then got up with Junior in his arms. I got up from where I sat as he walked up the stairs. I got Junior's PJ's ready and with a lot of effort got him in them as we both left his room door half open. We head to our room.

'So Mrs Belikov, where did we place our bookmark of earlier?' He asked and I showed him and he untie my robe and let it fall to the floor.

'Oh yes now I remember. My I add you look so amazing baby. You've been working out hard I can see it.'

'Please just shut up and kiss me.' I said and wrapping my arms around his neck as we kissed. His on hand on my hip, pulling me to him. I got him out of all his clothes as he did with me first. His hands went up and down all over my bear skin making my pulse race and I my breathing got shallow. This breathing turned shallow before mine did. I popped him in my mouth as I stand on my knees in front of him sucking and licking him.

Dimitri's breathing harder as he held my hair out of the way. When he empties out in my mouth I swallowed then lick my lips off as I stood up. His amazing hands skinned over my naked back as his hands slide to my backside where he squeezed my butt and picked me up and lay me down on our bed. He was on top of me looking down at me. I work my fingers through his silky hair. Tracing his handsome face with my thumbs.

'Roza you have no idea how much I fantasized about this moment over the past 8 months.'

'Oh Dimka. I've missed you so much. Talking to you on the phone the last couple of months was out right torture.'

'I know I started to feel the same way.' He said smoothing my hair back. He bend down and kissed me. I wrap my legs and arms around him and turned us so he now lay below me as I sit astride him now. I bend down and kissed him a trail of kisses down to his jaw, neck, chest and down to his abs.I laced our fingers together pinning them beside his head on the bed. He met me with a kiss.

He finally slide into me and the fantastic feeling of him inside of me was totally out of the world. I started to move on him. Gosh it felt even better then I remembered. While I still move up and down on him, I bend down to kiss him and he kissed me then kissed and sucked my breasts. He flopped us around entering me from behind and he is really moving now.

'Oh, yes!' I said as he keep on his pounding me harder and I burst around him and he empties out in me. I collapse on my back on my pillow and he thrusts back into me.

'Oh my special Roza. Only always you.' I felt myself build again so quickly. He is really deep now and it made my orgasm roll on and on. As he shoots his soldiers up inside me and we both now collapse back again on our pillows. He pull my into his arms, kissing my neck. I laced my hand with his as I lay in his arms. He pulled my top leg over his legs and I don't know where he got the strength to keep going like this but he enters me again. That magnificent feeling when he fills me send me off alone.

He starts moving faster and harder as his free hand squeeze my breast as he kiss my neck and nibble at my ear. With my free hand I lock my fingers in his hair. I tilt my hips out and the most amazing sensation burst out of both of us. As he again empties out in me again. We fell asleep. Me wrapped in his arms. Junior wondered into our room crying. Waking both Dimitri and me. I got my silk teddy on and picked him up.

'You had another bad dream again angel?' Junior just nod his head. 'It's okay. It's okay. Come close your eyes for mommy.' I lay him in my arms and I sang him his lullaby. Sucking his thumb he fell asleep.

'He has bad dreams?' Dimitri asked me in a whisper. I just nod my head looking from Dimitri back to Junior where he sleeps soundly now in my arms. I got up and walked to Juniors room and lay him down and covered him with his blankets. Leaving his door open I head back to bed.

'How long has he been having his bad dreams?'

'The last two weeks.' I said getting back under the covers. We left it at that and went to sleep ourselves. The next morning we were up early. I left Dimitri to sleep. Leaving him a note. I gave Junior a bath then got him dressed and ready for his day at day care then head out to HQ. It is after all Monday. I got there and Hans wanted to see me. He's impressed over the past few months about my work performance and as of immediately is placing me back as 1st royal guardian on duty. I thanked him and got to my station and I had to change again into my royal guard uniform quickly.

I hurried over to the queens living quarters. Dimitri phoned me as I was on my way to Lissa's place. He is also on his way there but I did not tell him that leaving it as a surprise. I got the latest load down and Lissa's new schedule. I gone over it. My colleagues in the royal guard were all glad to see me back. Got intro's of the new squad members on Christian's guardian detail. They were all thrilled to meet the so cal famous Rose Hathaway. Honestly I don't know why everyone fuss over me like that, I'm no special then any other guardian out there. I gave the orders for today in the small briefing room and everyone set out to their duties. Dimitri enters the room and the amount of shock on his face.

'What's going on?' He asked me closing the door once everyone left the room. He looks mad, really mad.

'Guardian Belikov, I got new order from Hans. If you have an objection with me being here please take it up with Hans.'

'What about Junior?' He asked me angrily.

'In the mornings he can go to day care during the day we can work, then at the evening we can just go fetch him.' He walked closer to me and softly traced my cheek with the back of his hand.

'You think we can do this Roza? We being on duty and raise our son.'

'I don't know, but we at least have to try.' I said looking into his amazing soulful eyes.

'Okay. We'll try.' He finally said. We head out of the room. We all got our order and we jumped to them. Lissa was so happily surprised to see me on duty again that she gave me a hug. I've missed her to since she was at school and is now finally a graduating student of Leigh University with honor colors to. She filled me in on all the latest gossip and how great married life is treating her and Christian. I told her about the worries Dimitri and I have about being on duty and having Junior around.

'Why not have in your room while you two are on duty here.' She suggested.

'That won't bother you and Christian at all?'

'I'll talk to Christian about it.'

'Good then let me know about know please. If it does I can go back to HQ.'

'No, I'll talk to him. I feel much better having you around me.' She said squeezing my hand. I smiled at her stood up and returned to my duties. Lissa has council meeting all day today so that is where we are heading now. Christian trailed alongside Lissa, they look so in love. The way Christian looks at her is as if saw her for the first time. Focus back on my surroundings. We head inside of court building. I escort her to her thrown. Where she will be listening to every ones confessions of different cases then judge if the accused be sentenced to or go free.

I will be close behind her as other guardians be stationed all over the vast room. Christian sitting at the observation seats up top with Dimitri standing beside him looking down on us. She motion for the room to take their seats and the proceedings started. I'm not really listing to any of the court proceedings, I'm to busy observing the whole room and listening to the security feed in my ear piece.

Some commotion outside, a bunch of people started protesting about justice. A group of guardians restored order outside. It made me tense up. All my senses are on high alert. Hand Lissa a glass of water. We took a recess for 30 minutes. Lissa had a feeder send to her chambers. She and Christian both had their fill then had lunch together.

'SHOT'S FIRED!' Security yelled into our ear pieces. Dimitri and I both hurried Lissa and Christian off to the court rooms panic room. We locked them in and stood our ground listening for situation updates. Our fellow royal guardians joined us. Guardians are moving through the building checking every room and broom closet.

'Suspect apprehended and is taking into custody. Guardian White and Mendez are both badly wounded and is taken to hospital.'

'Good keep us update on their progress at this frequency.' I said into our ear pieces.

'Affirmative, guardian Belikov.' Yes, if you were wondering I changed my name because I like the way it sounds. We let Lissa and Christian out of the panic room.

'What's going on Rose?' Lissa asked me as we walk back to her chambers.

'Someone shot two of our guardians down, one of them are guardian Mendez.'

'Ian?'She asked shocked.

'Yes, your majesty.'

'Will they be okay?'

'They are both badly hurt and they were rushed to hospital. Your court session will process in ten minutes your majesty.' I informed her. She nodes then stepped into Christian's arms for comfort. We all head back out so she and Christian could calm down and finish their lunch. Ten minutes later court was back in session. Guardians walked between the people in court. When court end their sessions for the day it was just after five. I escorted Lissa back to our waiting car where Dimitri and Christian was waiting for us.

Lissa got in and I told them, I'll meet up with them at the house. I raced to go and pick Junior up from day care then rushed back home picked up a few things then drove us over to Lissa's house. Got to the monitoring room with Junior tagging along behind me. We walked in and Junior saw Dimitri on the couch watching the monitors. He ran to Dimitri.

'Daddy!' Junior smiled with his daddy's cute dimples he inherited.

'My boy, how are you?' Dimitri asked him.

'Good.' Junior said. I made my rounds while the boys were busy. Lissa caught sight of me and stopped me.

'I've spoken to Christian and he feels fine with little Dimitri being here.'

'Thank you so much.'

'You're welcome. Any news on our guardians yet?'

'Guardian White pulled through, but guardian Mendez is still in a critical condition but stable for now.' She got that look on her face whenever she wants to go jump in and safe people with her spirit magic.

'Liss, no!' I said.

'Why not?'

'You know why not, it's too much of a risk.'

'What's to much of a risk?' Christian asked walking into the room with a book in his hand.

'Lissa wants' to heal guardian Mendez. I said no. Knowing the effect it has on her.'

'I agree with Rose on this.' He said taking her hand in his and kissed it.

'What? You are both so unreasonable.'

'We are just look out for up, my little flower blossom.' He said looking into her eyes.

'Fine. I could have done something to help.'

'We know and we see your heart. But keeping you safe is top priority even if it is keeping you from using your spirit magic.' I said looking at her. She shrugged then I gave her a hug then went back to the monitoring room. Junior is keeping Dimitri quite busy.

'I have brought a couple of his things along. It's in the car.'

'I'll go get them.' Dimitri said getting up. Junior climbed on my lap and sat still, playing with my hair. I watched the monitor. Lissa and Christian's dinner arrived. They were eating when Dimitri arrived back with the two bags over his shoulders. He look very much his fatherly roll. In my opinion his is a fantastic father considering that his father figure was a woman abuser and only come round when he wanted his manly need met.

Looking at him now warms my heart. Dimitri got some toys out for Junior to play with. Later I gave Junior a bath, fed him then put him to bed Dimitri told him the story about Goldy locks and the three bears. Dimitri was not even halfway with the story when Junior fell asleep. Back to our duties. Patrolling the queens house. Then something caught Dimitri's eye.

'Disturbance west fence!' He yelled into his collar microphone. Guards were send out to check the west fence. Sure enough humans being used by strigoi to break the wards. We got into attack mode. We secured Christian and Lissa in the panic room in the basement of her house. Lissa yelled at me to give Junior to her to keep with her and Christian in the panic room. Dimitri jumped to it and bring sleeping Junior to Lissa with his bag. We closed the panic room door and stationed six guards at the panic room. Dimitri and myself with the rest of the guardians set out to fight to defend the court.

'Where is these strigoi coming from?'

'My guess it's Russia.'

'Of course strigoi mecca.' I finally said then got into position. Hans ordered us around and we done what we were ordered. The guards at the front lines warned off the humans but the damages to the wards were already done. Strigoi where piling in at least what I can tell twenty plus why attack court at all? Was only one of the many questions rolling around in my head unless they have an even bigger attack somewhere close. Something is wrong here.

'What is it? You have that Rose look on your face.'

'Something is wrong here?'

'What do you mean?'

'I can't put my finger on it but something is off about this attack.' Dimitri immediately ordered more guards for the queens panic room. Eddie, Marco and Dennis will be guarding Lissa and Christian from inside the panic room. Sure enough at the eastern fence they were attacking as well. The whole court went into lock down all moroi to be locked up in their strigoi tight basements while all guardians assigned to them defend them. The siren signaled that strategy and soon everything in the streets went dead quite. We saw our enemies break through our fences and started attacking us from both sides. We've been attacked before at court but nothing in this scale not even at St. Vladamir's.

'West side twenty plus strigoi.' I reported.

'Thirty maybe even more at the east side.' Jeremy reported. The first strigoi approached us and being with Dimitri we fought as a unit. Hans know this and have previous saw it in action. When he and I both faced separate opponents. Our backs will be against each other. The guys I faced was a scratches. So yes he scratched me good and my arms but he was about a month or so old but still young. Not keeping his heart protected from me so I went for the stake but he was faster he grabbed my wrist and flung me into a nearby tree. Hit my head rather hard so my vision become hazy.

He came at me again and he ran straight into my stake. My adrenaline now in fill swing and in battle mode. When he fell another took his place and I shook off my hazy focus and took on another and another. I took a couple of bloody hard blows. I finally got back to stand at Dimitri's back fighting side by side again we moved around when our side quite down we rushed to the east side to help there. A group that joined us to go help, we just jumped right into the ugly fight. Guardians and strigoi lay everywhere. We moved through the streets for the strigoi that got through somehow.

We moved fast. We found single ones running through the streets here and there. Some got into moroi houses. Their guardians fighting to keep his or her moroi charged safe. The court guardians spread out three by three out the entire court. Going every street and alley. Dimitri and I took the liberty to torture some ugly looking strigoi we had a third guardian with us a couple of years older then Dimitri. We grabbed a strigoi in an alley. Dimitri know how I work and it helped. Dimitri and our colleague Estavan held the strigoi down while I question the strigoi. He spilled his guts so quickly. A mobster boss turned strigoi in Romania and is using his mobster ways to kill the queen and her gothic husband so he can reign superior.

'Where can we find him?' I asked him burning him with my stake.

'Oklahoma, Nashville. In a cabin deep in the woods.'

'What is his name?'

'Yevan Gabor.'

'Yevan?' Dimitri asked out of nowhere.

'Yes.' The strigoi confirmed. We gave Estavan the go ahead to stake this strigoi. When the strigoi was dead Estavan couldn't stop yapping how liberating that was. Watching two legends at work. Dimitri and I just looked at each other then something click in both of us we dragged Estavan along as we ran back to Lissa's house. We got there and the royal guards where fighting their hearts out we joined in and the three of us fought and killed a fair amount of strigoi. My last opponents were very strong and in a low roof space risk of injury are very high. He slammed me around like some dust you slam out of a dirty dusty carpet. I stake him but he hit me again.

'Dimitri!' I yelled as I flew through the air hitting a square pillar with full force. I saw Dimitri push my stake deep into my opponents throat and his own stake though the strigoi's heart. I couldn't stand up or move my arms. Our colleagues fought the last two strigoi and Dimitri and the squad a wait if there are more coming. Saw Dimitri looking for me but couldn't see me. I just lay there on the floor totally paralyzes. I passed out from my earlier head injuries.


	9. Chapter 9

****Chapter 9****

In my passed out state I heard a lot of scuffling. When I heard Christian's voice; 'Who is that over there? It looks like a guard.' Two pairs of unfamiliar feet approached me. They turned me over to see my face.

'It's Rose!' One yelled at the others. More feet approached me.

'Oh god no!' Dimitri and Lissa cried out together.

'By the way this pillar took a hit she must have taken a very heavy blow.' One of our colleagues said.

'Rose! Rose! Wake up.' Lissa said, she touched me not to heal me, more to feel to find out what's wrong with me.

'Oh, gosh. No! No! No!' She cried.

'What?' Dimitri asked her.

'She's…' She looked up at Christian then to Junior.

'What? Lissa please I need to know.' Dimitri said very desperate.

'She's completely paralyzed from her neck down and has a sever crack skull hence all the blood in her hair. I could hear Dimitri break down completely. Can't blame him if he were lying her I would have cracked to. Lissa did not release her hold on my once she accessed my injuries and can now feel her wield her magic on me. I was screaming no, but because I was out cold no one could hear me of course.

I'm so angry at her I could spit. I finally faded into the waiting darkness as unconsciousness took a firm grip on me. Opening my sleep filled eyes in a hospital room. Sleepy eyes all around the room. Junior sleeping in Dimitri's arms. I looked at my hands and moved my fingers and I could and so to my toes, arms and legs. If I get my hands on Lissa I want to first yell at her so hard and long then afterward I would thank her of course. Eddie saw me first. Dimitri's head shot up, where he was staring at the floor.

'Hey so nice to see everyone. What's going on? Why am I in hospital?'

'You don't remember?' And I really didn't, no joke. I shook my head.

'What do you remember?' Dimitri asked me.

'We questioned that strigoi in the alley and we sprinted back to Lissa and Christian. We fought in the basement and after that I don't remember anything else after that.'

'We found you in the dark of the basement unconscious and completely paralyzed.' Dimitri informed me.

'What?'

'Lissa being Lissa healed you completely but your head injuries were quite extensive. That is why you are in hospital.' He continues.

'Where is Lissa? I have to get to her.' I said sliding out of bed. My feet hitting the cold vinyl floor of my hospital room. My legs so unstable under me. Eddie and Dimitri caught me with arms full of Junior.

'You can't the queen is recovering in the royal wing of the hospital.'

'What, it almost killed her?'

'Honey please.' Dimitri pleased with me. I sank to the floor in my room in tears.

'Why didn't you stop her. I told you all of you over and over again if you saw her healing anyone, to stop her immediately. Using magic has it's dangerous results.'

'We didn't know she was using her magic till it was too late.' Eddie explained. Dimitri confirmed. Hans witness it to. I burst out crying on the floor again. Dimitri hand Junior to me mother, I only notice was in the room now.

'Roza please, she just tried to help.' He pulled me from the floor and lay me back down on my bed.

'Yeah but at what cost?' I said looking at him as tears for my best friend ran down my face.

'We will figure it out, how to help her.' My mother said holding Junior in her arms. I shrugged and sigh heavily. Remembering briefly her trails of become queen. Her fear of losing me. That is probably why she did it.

'I'm very grateful but not happy about this.' Dimitri came to sit beside me on my bed, holding me in his loving arms.

'What day is this?'

'Monday.'

'I've been out for a couple of hours?'

'No, Roza. You've been out of it for 7 days.' Dimitri informed me.

'Seven days?'

'Yes. Your brain was quite swollen and we all waited for the swelling to go down.'

'Swollen from what?'

'When our battle started you took a couple of very hard beating that couldn't be ignored.'

'I can vaguely remember something like that.' I said looking at the people in my room. Mom hand me Junior. It feels so nice holding my son again in my arms. Mom's phone rang.

'It's Abe, he phones twice a day to find out how you are doing.' Mom answers then left the room. I looked from Eddie, Marco and Hans.

'Thank you guys for being here it means a lot to me and us.'

'You're welcome.' Hans said.

'No if you excuse me I have duties and so does you boys.'

'Of course, sir.' The three of them left. Leaving Dimitri, me and Junior by ourselves.

'He has grown so much in a week.' I whispered looking at Junior in my arms.

'Yes, he has. The teacher at day care said he was missing you. He was very withdrawn from the other kids at day care the whole week.'

'Oh, my angel. I'm so sorry.' I said kissing his head. He woke-up and saw me. His little face light up like Christmas.

'Mama.' He said flinging his arms around my neck so tightly. Bring tears back to my eyes.

'Not so tight angel. Gentle- gently. That is it.' Dimitri engulfed us both in his arms.

'My family. I love you so very much.' He said kissing my hair. At that moment mom took a picture as she returned.

'Abe is very relieved your awake and doing well, and this is a pretty picture.' She said sending the picture to Abe and Dimitri's phone.

'Thank you mom. I'm so glad to see you.'

'I'm so glad to be here. I can't believe how big Junior has gotten, he is even taller than the other kids his age at the day care and far more developed educational wise.' Mom said.

'Really? The teacher never even mentioned that to me.' I said as Junior played on my lap.

'Well he got all his dad's good genes.' I said smiling up at Dimitri. He met my smile.

'And probably his mothers quick mind and heart.' Mom laughed, at us as she sat down. Junior fell asleep again in my arms. My mother is staying with us so she took Junior with her back home. Dimitri stayed with me.

'When Eddie found you in the dark, I felt my whole life drain from me and when Lissa told me of all you injuries I thought I was going to crack right then and there.'

'All will be okay.' I said cupping his face in my hands.

'Roza I can't lose you. You are my life support.'

'Hey, not even a strigoi can keep me from you. I will always be around and here for you. We were made for each other. I've told you this before.'

'I know but I love hearing you say it.' He said then lean in and gave me a wonderful kiss.

'I would like to go and see Lissa, please.'

'In the morning.'

'Okay.'

'Rest now, I'll look after you.' Dimitri said and I know he would.

Driving home from hospital. I saw Lissa, just before we left. She was okay, just tired. The doctor was signing her release papers so she was on her way home as well. Christian looked happy to get his wife home so she can get some proper rest. They were glad to see me well. Walking into our house, it felt so nice. Mom was busy in the kitchen when we walked in. Junior saw us and ran to us.

'Mommy! Daddy!' He yelled excited as he ran into my arms. Mom came out to see what's all the yelling about.

'You guys are home early.'

'We are?' I asked picking Junior up. He gave me a kiss on my cheek.

'Yes.' She said looking from me to Dimitri behind me.

'We can always leave if you like?' I said smiling at my mother. Dimitri chuckled behind me then folds Junior and me in his loving protective arms. Kissing my neck.

'Don't be silly. Come lunch is almost done.'

'Lunch?' I asked as Dimitri and I sit on the couch in the living room.

'Yes, come-come go relax and let us take care of you for a change.' My mother said and Dimitri got up and go and help her in the kitchen.

'Very well.' I played with Junior on the Carpet. Dimitri was playing with shapes and without any problem he fit all the shapes in all their right places. He had a book open he was drawing in and I wrote his name in it for him and I just wanted to see what he will do and with wobbly little fingers and zigzag here and there but he wrote his whole name. I wrote his name again this time with his surname and again he wrote it out. Dimitri walked in and he saw what we were doing.

'Look at this. I was just testing him and didn't think this would happen.' He leaned over and saw want I mend. The surprise on Dimitri's face was priceless, then that surprise turned to a full blown smile.

'Lunch is ready.' Mom yelled from the dining room. She walked in and also saw the master piece junior just wrote. The door bell rang and mom jumped to it too answer it.

'What's going on?'

'Abe's in town.'

'Oh, that's great. And?' He just shook his head at me and continued.

'And Abe finally asked your mother to marry him.'

'What? That is fantastic.'

'It's suppose to be a surprise for you. So please just act the part.' With a large smile on my face as Dimitri gave me a kiss.

'I will.' I said as mom walked in with dad behind her.

'Dad.' I said getting up and walked over to him.

'Oh, don't ever scare us like that again, please.' He said enveloping me in his arms and kissed my hair.

'Please tell her Abe. She doesn't listen to any of us anymore.' Dimitri said getting up to shake Abe's hand.

'Hey, I'm right here, and it's not like I had a choice to be thrown around like a rag doll.'

'True.' Mom said. 'Okay all the heavy talking is over now. Lunch is on the table and getting cold.' I picked Junior up and hand him to Abe.

'Grandpa.' I told little Dmitri.

'Grandpa.' Junior repeated.

'Yes, grandpa.' Abe gave Junior a kiss on his cheek. We all sat down, mom made some nice lamb and veggies, mash potatoes and some yummy gravy. Junior fed himself. Dad was astonished how quickly little Dimitri has grown.

'Rose, we have some great news to tell you.' Abe said taking mom's hand.

'I'm going to have a baby brother or sister?'

'No.' Mom said blushing. I tried to look really confused between the two of them.

'Honey mom and I, we are getting married.' Abe finally got out.

'What! That is fantastic.' I said running around the table to hug them both. I sat back down next to Dmitri.

'It is awesome news.' Mom can't stop smiling. We ate and talked happily. We cleaned up and retreated to the living room where we all talked some more. Apparently Dimitri invited Abe and my mom to stay with us while they'll be having a small wedding ceremony later tomorrow. I later phoned Christian to find out how Lissa was doing. He said she's doing great just very tired, ever since they got back from Leigh university.

'You say she's tired a lot since you guys came back from school?'

'Yes.'

'She need to visit with my woman doctor here at court. Her name is Dr Walnikov she is at the hospital. She might help her with her tiredness.'

'Thank you Rose. I'll phone her immediately.'

'You're welcome my friend. Please keep me updated.'

'I will. Talk to you soon.'

'Bye.' I hung up. I walked back to my party of people sitting in my living room. Later we all went to bed. I was busy giving Junior a bath when Dimitri took over from me. He even got junior in the bath and got him playing with his bath toys. I went back to our room passing up and down, worrying about my best friend. My husband saw me passing our room, when he walked in with only towel wrapped around his bottom half and Junior now also completely wrapped in a towel. Junior's night wear already laid out on our bed. I quickly got Junior dressed for bed and tucked him in while Dimitri got dressed for bed. With Junior now finally asleep, I went back to our room and continue my passing.

'What's going on?' Dimitiri asked watching me walk up and down.

'I'm worried about Lissa. She wielded so much spirit on me and what Christian just told me. I think she might be pregnant. This is not good at all.'

'I can see why you're worried about her, but you are not going to fix it right now so please go take a nice bath and come to bed.'

'Okay, I am kind of tired.' I took a nice shower, and then got dressed for bed. I lay down on Dimitri's chest while he held me. He was combing my hair with his fingers. It felt so nice and I drift off.


	10. Chapter 10

****Chapter 10****

Back at work in full swing. Mom and Abe's ceremony was so romantic and intimate, yesterday in front of a judge and Dimitri and I with Hans were there to witness. It was small and so mom and dad. Christian came to me during one of my midnight snack trips to the kitchen to tell me Lissa is seeing my doctor in the morning. I told him why I am so worried about her. His whole face has gone all paler then it's normal paleness. He saw my worry and he asked me to keep it amongst ourselves till we can confirm anything. Christian left after that. Dimitri had a week off and is spending some quality time with our little one, we are trying to potty train him. He started to read things to us. Yeah people 9 and a half months old and already reading, let alone writing short sentences.

The teacher at his day care said she had never seen a baby of bit even a year old doing things like this ever. She moved him from her class to a bit older class so he can keep learning and developing his brain. She also suggest we start speaking to him in another language in the house so little Dimitri can start picking it up so Dimitri senior is teaching him Russian. That is also part of Dimitri being at home this whole week. Estavan took Dimitri's duties for this week. So we work together. Hans has organized a couple of troop of guardians to go attack that Romanian strigoi mobster.

I personally think he is making a mistake of sending everyone in like we always do. I did try to reason with him about it but every time Hans just brushed me off. So I left it. I just know we are going to have a big loss of valuable guardians and even more wounded. Putting more pressure on all the other guardians out there. Sitting and drinking me coffee and watching the monitors. Estavan and I took turns patrolling the house. The whole week was quite and me working 24 hours for 8 days straight. Dimitri joined ranks on Monday morning after he dropped Junior off at day care.

'Morning guardian Belikov.'

'Morning guardian Belikov.' He replied. 'Junior missed you. He kept asking for you.' I shrugged feeling the weight of the my, dhampir duties weighing me down as I try to be a mother and loving wife to my wonderful husband.

'I thought it would happen. You know how our duties are. I wanted so desperately wanted to spend the evenings with my two favorite men in my life, but 'they come first'.'

'It's okay. He will learn. By the looks of it, you are back on your coffee diet.'

'How did it go with his Russian lessons?'

'It was tough at the beginning but near the end of the 6 days he was starting to get it.'

'That is great, we just need to continue. You speak only Russian with him and I will speak only English that way he can learn both languages at once.'

'Good idea. I told his teacher you will pick him this afternoon.' I nod my head. I have gone through the schedule for the week with Dimitri. Later in the morning the good doctor Walnikov made a special house call for the queen. He gave her a home pregnancy test to go take now and he draws some blood. She took the test and while they all waited for the results. He asked her a bunch of questions and she all but a few answered yes. The doctor wrote everything down in her folder. The timer clicked to indicate the time is up.

'Your majesty, it appears you are pregnant. The blood I took earlier will be send to confirm if you are indeed pregnant. But the home pregnancy test now a days are all really spot on.' Lissa face fell looking at Christian. The way he looked at her gave her hope and she smiled at him. He hugged her and gave her a kiss. I felt a tab jealous of them. My first news of me being pregnant has just the opposite effect, so I just looked away and leaned against the wall looking out the window. Concentrating on my duties. Although Lissa is my best friend, no that is not right.

More like a- like a sister then a best friend, but as her guardian I have no right to mingle in her private life so I focuses on not hearing anything they are talking to the doctor about and only focus on what I hear and see with my super hero powers. Hans is sending is his troops tonight, I'm fearing of the reports that may come back. I saw the doctor out after they were done. I gave Lissa and Christian both quickly hugs then returned to my duties. Time ticked on and I picked Junior up from day care. Went home fed Junior then he and I both took a quick both together.

Got dressed in a clean guardian uniform then drove back to Lissa's place where Dimitri was giving evening orders. Junior run straight into Dimitri's open arms. After giving orders to his attention to Junior all in Russian. Dimitri asked him a bunch of questions in Russian. Junior answered in Russian and even on occasion an nod and shook his head. Lissa insisted on getting Junior a crib for our room her at the monitoring room in her house. So I lay Junior down as he read to me a piece and wrote a passage for me that the teacher asked me to with him.

After all his homework he was tired early and fell asleep across Dimitri's and my lap's. I tucked him in and went on patrol duty. My turn for outside duty walking around and around the house. When I came back inside I was a ice-cube. Got some coffee and sat down on the empty couch, Dimitri was busy in the bathroom. Taking a shower.

'Stop drinking that, please Rose.'

'I can't. I need to focus on keeping them safe.'

'Go! Get some sleep. Looks like you could fall over soon.'

'But-…' I wanted to protest but was cut off.'

'Please, Rose. I'll wake you if anything happens.' I shrugged put my empty coffee mug down then turn to Dimitri. He looked at me.

'What is it?' He asked me.

'The troops with Hans send in tonight.'

'What about it?'

'I tried to tell him a couple of times to have a different tactic with this mobster then the previous attacks but he brushed it off like it was nothing. I'm afraid we will have a lot of good guardians die and get injured today.'

'Hey, you can't take responsibility for everyone, Roza.'

'I know, but we could have fewer causalities.'

'That might have been the case, love but it is not our responsibility to have make that calls.'

'Yes, I know. Your right.'

'Roza, Please try to get some rest.' I head to bed and got in. I fell asleep and immediately was jolted into n nightmare. In my dream I was standing on a tiny hill with dead guardian bodies all around me as far as the eye can see. Silent tears ran down my face as I wrap my arms around myself as I start walking between the dead bodies I was still walking when I notice a familiar duster and I ran to the still laying body. I turn the body over to see the face as his familiar hair. As my eyes fell on Dimitri's face I completely cracked. His throat was slashed and had terrible deep gashes on his face.

'Oh, Dimka! No! Please no!' I yelled.

'Rose! Rose- Rose wake-up honey.' My face was cupped in caring hands and concern filled eyes looking down at me. I finally open my eyes and saw Dimitri's urgent face. All I could see is the marks on his face and his throat slashed. I blinked again and I fling my arms around his neck.

'Hey, hey. What's going on?' He asked me, smoothing back my wild hair.

'Oh, it was horrible. There were bodies everywhere and…' I start and bury my face in my hands.

'What?' He asked as he pulls me onto his lap.

'You… you were among them I couldn't handle it.'

'It's all over now. Have a drink of water, then try to rest some more. You've only been a sleep for 20 minutes.'

'I don't think I can go back to sleep after that.'

'Please- please just try. I'll lay down with you till you fall asleep.' We faced each other we started kissing and before the both of as realized it we were making very hot and sweaty love. We were going a little bit over board. Afterward we lay back staring at the ceiling out of breath.

'Wow, did not plan any of that happening while on duty.' Dimitri said looking over at me.

'I'm sorry.'

'For what?'

'For everything.' He turned on his side looking down at me.

'What everything?'

'For putting so much pressure on you. With Junior and being a wonderful husband and a father so close on top of each other. I get it, it's a lot of pressure.'

'Rose stop. Please just stop!' I shut my mouth and just stared blankly at him.

'I always wanted to be a father just not through how it would happen, but now that it did, with the woman of my dreams I'm over the moon happy. Is there challenges? Yes, there will always be pressured in a married couples lives, but nothing you and I can't face together. As long as we have each other we can face anything.'

'I love you so much, Dimitri Belikov.'

'I love you more, Roza Belikov.' He kissed me leaning down. He shoo me into the shower while he checked the monitor. I was done and dressed when I walked back out. Dimitri step into the bathroom and took a nice shower while I made our bed. Checked in on Junior in his crib. He was still asleep I pulled his blanket over him. Sat back down and watched the still quite monitors. Lissa and Christian were watching some TV in their living room. I quickly do my patrols without disturbing them. Walking back into the monitoring room, Dimitri walked out of the steamy bathroom.

'Please, please I beg of you to get some rest.'

'Okay, see. I'm getting into bed.'

'Good now relax and close your eyes.' I did and fell asleep and it was really welcoming.


	11. Chapter 11

****Chapter 11***

News finally reached us of Hans attack on the mobster and like I feared it all come true. I sank back in my chair with my head in my hands. This cannot be happening.

'How many men did we lose?' I asked as all the head of the departments sat around the board room in HQ.

'35 dead and about 12 injured and 13 of them are missing.' The report were read.

'I told Hans this would happen and now he is missing, and we all know when guardians go missing that the likelihood that they are unwillingly turned.' People gasp around the room.

'It all true. I can vouch to that.' Dimitri step up and got my back as he walked closer to where I sat.

'What now? What happened now?' A young female guardian asked the room in general.

'The guardian council will have to sit really as soon as possible to appoint a new head of all guardians here at HQ.' I said.

'When will that be?'

'This afternoon.' Dimitri chipped in. Everyone seem to nod their heads in agreement. As I am first guardian to the queen I have a spot on the councils table as to Dimitri as well. The hour and a half pass. Dimitri and I had lunch and then head back to HQ from our home. Now that our council session in already full steam going ahead with council members arguing cress cross for Hans old position. Fist almost started to fly around.

'EVERYONE, SHUT UP!' I yelled out over the fighting council members. The room quite down faces now focus on me.

'Give me five names, how you think can do the Hans's old job with enough dignity, loyalty and honorable justice.' The room went even more quite now.

'Please not everybody all at once.'

'Guardian Phillips.' Someone said at the back of the table.

'Good, that's one.'

'Guardian Kelinov.' Another said.

'Guardian Rose Belikov.' Someone beside me said.

'I can't, I'm not on the council long enough,' I point that out to them all.

'Desperate times guardian Belikov.' The guy said again. I shook my head and then wrote down my name.

'Guardian Dimitri Belikov.' Guardian White said on the other side of the room.

'We need one more name.'

'Guardian Hathaway.' (Great my mother.)

'Time to vote. You may not vote for more than one.'

'**1. Guardian Andrew Phillips – 3 votes**

**2. Guardian Fredrick Kelinov – 4 votes**

**3. Guardian Rose Belikov – 6 votes**

**4. Guardian Dimitri Belikov – 5 votes**

**5. Guardian Janine Hathaway – 5 votes.'** I read the votes out loud just like that I was appointed as the head of the guardians. The weight of world were dropped on my shoulders in a mega ton crane. Everyone came to congratulated me. I smiled and thanked them. Walking into Hans's office was still so cereal. How can I protect Lissa and run the HQ at the same time. I can't do this. I though looking around Hans' s office.

'Yes, you can do this.' Dimitri said walking into the office.

'You're amazing and you can do both that is why you have people under you that can help manage everything.'

'I don't even know where to start.' I said looking up at him as he put his arms around me. Oh the look on his face said he was so proud of me.

'Stop take a breath and clear your head. Think like Rose would think and not how you think they want you to think.'

'My goodness how did I get so lucky to marry such a zen wise man. That I love so very much.' He half smiled at me and gone me a quick kiss and a nice warm hug that send yummy shivers up and down my spine. I smiled at him then step back, holding his hand. My secretary walked in, just so we all know all the people waking at HQ is all trained and promised in as true guardians. She looked at me and introduced herself to Dimitri and me. I let go of Dimitri's hand to shake her hand.

'Guardian Belikov, we have funeral arrangements to make.'

'Yes, of course.' I said jumping right into my new duties as head of Head Quarters. Dimitri gave me a quick kiss on my cheek then returned to his duties watching Christian and so Lissa with Eddie stepping in for me when I am not there. We arranged for all the guardian's bodies back to court so we can bury them all in the proper way. Veronique my secretary arranged everything I asked her to. I'm going through Hans large day planner to see what he is up to so I can get up to speed around here. All there is guardian requests that I need to approve and I can see on the chaos of the desk the files of the guardians in question.

I stock them all on a neat pile and move to the next item on the daily planner that is rotation rosters for the guardians all over court then there are our moroi prison guard rotation as well. The next few items are the court holding cells guards that need a good shuffle. I got organized on the desk and started working through the various guardian requests profiles. Some of these guardians have great profiles some not so great.

Royal moroi's need the best protection our guardians can offer them. I call Veronique in and asked her to please help me with a few things, how things work here in the office. What's going on currently? She told me how the inner workings of HQ and said there are current talks about upgrading the novice training since the age law is now in effect. That got my attention. There were also talks about retiring older guardians at the age of 70 and that the older guardians must carry over their wisdom to the younger generation.

'At what meeting s where these talks held?' I asked her.

'All decisions are made by the count five. The count five is five heads of all five different departments of the guardian development divisions.

'1 I am being the head of head quarters have the final say what goes into the novice training. 2 The we have guardian Vivian James that is head of novice education. 3 Guardian William Von As head of HQ guardian training. 4 Guardian Sky Welsh head of novice physical training. 5 Guardian Eric Long is head of all school security throughout the world.' Veronique informed me and I do have a meeting with them really early tomorrow morning. She gave me a rather thick file of all the necessary people's names and their cell numbers and what their rolls are here at court.

I told her I sort of got the hang of things in Hans's daily planner. She confirmed that everything I thought of in Hans's day planner is indeed all correct. I got a rather big messenger bag told her all though I'm now head of HQ, I still have a duty to protect the queen. That I will call her if I have more questions and will be in tonight after I picked up Junior from day care. I head out with my large heavy bag and drove to where Lissa's house is. Dimitri and Eddie were talking when I walked in. Eddie jumped to attention when I walked in.

'Oh, please Eddie not here maybe out there but here we are all still friends.' I said and I could see Eddie relax.

'Congratulations on your promotion.' Eddie said and gave me half a hug.

'Thank you. I'm not sure it's a promotion then a work load add on.' I said sitting down. The two men nodded their heads in understanding. Eddie left returning to his old post. Gave Dimitri a hello kiss then got busy working through all the paperwork ever so often look over at the monitors. Lissa and Christian spending their day at home. Tomorrow and the day after that is non-stop court sessions for her to work through. Lissa called me in when I was making my rounds.

'Oh, Rose. I heard you're the new head of the guardian head quarters. Congratulations.'

'Thanks, it's a ton of work. I'm going to try and manage for now guarding you and try and run HQ.'

'Don't you think it's too much to take on with a little Dimitri on the side?' She asked me and concern on her pretty pale face for me for taking on too much.

'Baby steps.' I told her.

'Speaking of baby, Dr Walnikov phoned back this morning. He said the blood results came back this morning it is positive. We are going to have a baby. I'm having Christian's baby.' She said as Christian put his hand on Lissa's shoulder and squeeze a little.

'That is fantastic news. Congratulations. I'm so happy for you two.' I gave them both hugs.

'Thanks Rose.' Christian said. I left them after that returning to my ton of paper work. I phoned Veronique a couple of time just to clear a few things. It was time for me to go pick up Junior. I did and drove home quickly and feed and give Junior a bath for the evening. Driving to HQ and arriving at my new office. Junior held my finger as we both walked into HQ. Men saluted me and I return their respectful salutes.

Veronique gave me my messages. I quickly returned them all and got to my other work at hand. I memorized all the guardians in the file Veronique gave me earlier. Lucky for me there were pictures next to every guardians name. I asked for some past few months rotation rosters for the various stations. Veronique brought all the rosters I asked for, so I can get a feel of how to work the rotation. I started about an hour later I finally got how the rotations work. I quickly down the rotations for all over and send it to Veronique to send out. I looked over to where Junior where playing quietly with his toys.

I continue with the rotation rosters for the next four months and gave the guardians that is guarding the maximum prison have proper rest the guys that are on guard no has been for the past two months. Now I rotate guardian every month so the others can get proper rest. Sitting now I work through the profiles of the guardians that has send in their requests.

Veronique came into my office and told me I have done a very great job in the rotations and that our fellow guardians bodies will start arriving tomorrow mid morning for the mass funeral that will be taking place here at the guardian grave yard, here at court. The good priest only most graciously agree to do it, when I spoke to him earlier today. Coming back to a few other things to the meeting with the count five, I asked Veronique for the previous meeting minutes and tomorrows agenda. She gave me such a thick book with the past meeting minutes for the past four months.

Once I done all the paperwork of the guardian in request and some of them not approved guardians. On some of that guardians that were not approved I replaced them with much better suited guardians and gave other moroi other guardians how failed to comply with royal moroi families we need the best guardians to protect them at all cost. Veronique already gone home but I told her I'll leave all the paper work she need to get out first in the morning in her top desk drawer. I did packing in the minutes and the meeting agenda in my bag.

I gather all Junior's things, I wrap him in the blanket he fell asleep on. Going out to the car was a bit heavy bags over my two shoulders, and a ten and half month old in my arms. I fasten him in his car seat, fling my bags on the back seat and drove to watch over Lissa's house where Dimitri was keeping an eye on them as they cuddle on the their couch and listening to music. I arrived in the monitoring room.


	12. Chapter 12

****Chapter 12****

Dimitri jumped up to take Junior from my full arms and lay him down in his crib. I said hello to my wonderful husband with a kiss and a welcoming hug. I was sitting in the hold of my husband's arms reading the minutes page for page to get what is going on. I looked up at the monitor then patrolled the house a couple of time before returning to the monitoring room and carried on reading the minutes. I was done reading the minutes around moroi midnight and gone through the agenda for today at new matters.

I made some rather extensive note I want to discuss with the count five. When I was done I turned to my husband, who got up to patrol around the house. I let him patrol calling the rest the royal guards in and gave them their rotation for the weeks letting the others to go get some rest. Like Eddie who is just always here now that we have I am back he is now filling in for Eddie. I adjourned the guardians and returned to my post, monitoring room. Filling Dimitri in on the rotation roster.

'I'm impressed.' He said pulling me into his lap.

'Impressed with what?'

'Of how quickly you picked up on the how you rotated the guardians all over. Word has it the guardians all over thought you were going to mess everything up and now just after two days you picked up on all the loosen reigns that was left behind since Hans were taken.'

'They thought a lone girl can't do it.'

'You are not a girl, Roza. You're 1000% woman I at least can testify to that and has done more to prove herself than any other male guardian I know.'

'Awe, you really think so?'

'Absolutely.'

'We will have to wait and see on how well the others feel about their guardian rotations that will go out tomorrow after the funeral service. 60 guardians gone that is a massive chunk of valuable guardians just ripped to pieces, gone.

'I've have send replacements to the moroi's how lost their guardians in the could have been prevented massacre.'

'Good thinking. Moroi usually have to request a new guardian.'

'I know but I remember what you said to think like I would think and so I did.'

'I'm so proud of you.' I smiled at him. He gave me a kiss on my forehead.

'What if my HQ job starts to get to much and I can't protect Lissa anymore. She is after all the one of many I want to keep safe.'

'Then we will cross that bridge when we get there.' I just nod my head then rest my head on his shoulder. Junior was having a bad dream again. Dimitri attend to him.

'Mommy.' Junior cried out holding his arms out to me.

'What is it my boy? Everything okay.' I asked taking him from Dimitri. He put his arms around my neck as he lay down on my shoulder, sucking his thumb.

'It's okay angel. Mommy and daddy is here.' I said rocking him back to sleep.

'I wonder what he dreams about when he is like this.' Dimitri said wondering then brushing back Juniors hair and gave him a kiss on his forehead. He fell asleep again and I tucked him in again. I went on patrol after I lay Junior to sleep. When I got back I told Dimitri to take a nap I will monitor everything. I check in with HQ security monitoring room. Everything is quite around court. I worked my patrol well for the night. I woke Dimitri as Junior and I head out the door. I dropped Junior off at day care then head over to HQ. We all ran around getting everything ready and done before the funeral service starts at 10PM. Veronique got my paperwork I left her last night and said the rotations are worked out perfectly all of them.

She was busy typing them all out. I got settled in my office and type out my own points to discussion later at the count five meeting later today. I was busy printing out my notes and then head out to the grave yard where the service will take place. We don't have such a large open space inside that can hold so many bodies. I checked that the lights are set up by the men that are hired to do it. The PA system and the hymens we will be singing. Funeral flyers are ready all the graves are dug and ready. Flowers are arranged. Quickly drove back to HQ.

Got my new uniform for head of guardian with my royal guardian jacket. I change in the rest room then went to pick Dimitri up. I drove us over to the grave yard and got out and got into my royal guard slash head of HQ jacket. Walking around the car to where Dimitri waited for me. The look on his face seeing me in my new uniform was a Kodak moment for me.

'Please forgive me, guardian Belikov but I have to say you look absolutely hot in your new uniform Roza and it is well completed with the royal guard jacket.'

'Thank you guardian Belikov you can show your wife later just how hot you think she is.' I smiled up at him. We greeted the people that came for the services. The service began and everyone sat listening and crying over our dear lost friends and fellow brothers and sisters. After the priest I gave my heartfelt speech from my heart on how our fellow guardians will be dearly missed and we honored them all today by giving them all a 21 gun salute for bravery. The men took aim and fire their riffles, the all dressed in their formal uniforms. After that all the coffins slowly sunk into the ground and the guardians folded the guardian flag for the family in grieving.

The triangle folded flags have all the fallen guardians full names were embroidered on the all the flags. Dimitri thought my funeral feminine touch was a great idea and will be set a standard for all future fallen guardians. In the past they will just have a small service put you in the ground that is it. They don't even notified the families when they died in the past. I changed it somewhat, as I remember Olean's reaction when I went to Siberia and told her about Dimitri. That is why I changed it so much. After the service the graves were closed and I drop Dimitri back off at Lissa's. Where court was about to go into session. I told Dimitri I will join him as soon as my meeting is done. I drove back to HQ and was saluted by everyone as I walk in. I returned all their salutes. The count five already waited for me and now that we are five we can start.

'Sorry I'm late, the funeral took longer then I though.'

'No apologies' needed we heard about the changes you made to our guardian funerals. It is high time we do something to honor our fallen brothers.' Vivian said.

'Yes we agree.'

'Thank you I'm glad my small changes are noticed.' I said then getting my stuff ready. Veronique sat in a corner ready to take note of our meeting. They all nod in agreement, we all leap into the meeting.

'I'm glad you are all here and I have a couple of ideas I want to run pass you all in new matters at point six. I've read most of the previous minutes up until your last one. So we can move forward.' I let them all know. Vivian went first on the updated elementary novice guardian education and it is almost done and ready for editing. She explained that she is already half way with the high school curriculum.

William has up the HQ guardians training to that of the navy seals but without the diving part. I was impressed and gave them the go ahead to form new training programs for our guardian to stay fit and battle ready. Although I seriously think we, as dhampir can kick any navy seals butts with our eyes closed. Next up was Sky he and William have been talking and they have came up with a yearlong training program for all the grades in our schools I looked it over and only one or two look a little extreme for a couple of elementary school kids but the rest are all great.

'You know how the kids would moan when they see this.' I half smile at Sky.

'Yes they will but will thank us later for it.' I nod my head. Then lastly Eric of School security of around the world gave updates of school security and extra wards have been ordered for all schools to keep the kids safe no usual activities so far. Then my turn came I lay my extreme plan out for them and had all their attention from the word go.

'So you suggest a almost guardian novice go on a strigoi field trip with all experienced guardians to prepare them for their future?' William asked.

'Yes, I take it you all know my history.' I asked them and they all nodded. 'I was only 17 when I killed my first two strigoi and because of that intense experience my whole life change and took my duties of being guardian much more serious and it ripped fear clean out of me.'

'So what your saying is to send kids on this field trip will help them to become better guardians.'

'Exactly.' Everyone around the table went quite as heads nod.

'We will have to change a few thing in education and training if we are going to fit this field trip in.' Vivian said making notes and sky agreed also making notes.

'This will be good it will help the senior class to be better for their final trails.' Eric spoke rubbing his goatee beard. William nod his head at what Eric said.

'What do you guys think of this idea in general?' I asked them after a while.

'I think this will change the face of our future novice around the world.' Vivian said smiling at me then looked around the table.

'Yes, it will and in my opinion be a bold move but in the long run it will make for more focused driven guardians.' William said.

'I think it's a bit drastic for a bunch of young novice but like William has said in the long haul it will get them over their fears and some with a more cocky attitudes. So yes, I approve this new field trip.'

'Thank you, Sky.'

'I think it's a great idea and something that is long overdue in my books in that field trip, we will have back-up guardians at the schools to stand in for those who are going with the group of novice on the field trip.' Vivian said and the men followed.

'Any other matters any of you want to discussed?' I asked then. Head shakes around the table.

'I hereby concluded our meeting. Thank you all for coming.' Afterward we stood around talking, Vivian and Sky talked to me asking me questions and I answered as truthful as I could. I saw William and Eric speaking pointing to me and nod their head looking impressed over at me. Vivian and Sky left together when William and Eric came over to me.

'We are very impressed Rose by how you handle everything around here. When we heard Hans was taken by strigoi and they appointed you as head of HQ we thought all hope is lost, but in four day you got everything back in order and is doing a better job than your predecessor.' William spoke for the whole group.

'Wow. I was starting to wonder if I'm right for this position. I'm still the queens guardian and between that and my duties at HQ I was starting to wonder.'

'You still look after the queen between you duties here?' Eric asked me half astonished.

'Yes, shouldn't I be?' I asked looking between them who's mouths hung open.

'That's amazing and you're a mother.' William spoke first. I nod my head.

'Do you ever sleep?' Eric asked me.

'Well I have this new diet I follow for months on end. It's called coffee. Who needs sleep, when you have coffee.' They both laughed with me.

'You're kidding right?'

'No, not at all. I went five months without sleep only living only on coffee. You can asked guardian Castile and guardian Mendez about it.'

'Astonishing.' Eric said, then they finally left and I jogged off to my office. Veronique told me everything is send out and done. New guardian request came in and I worked them through good and going over the guardian in question files. I approved of two but the other three I assigned better guardians.


	13. Chapter 13

****Chapter 13****

The guardians I declined was cocky with their instructor and by looking at the photo's on their files you can see the arrogance on their faces beside they just graduated a few months ago and have not face any real strigoi's yet. They will probably came throw a fit in my office about. If they do come I'll be ready for them. I gave Veronique the done requests and told her I'll be in court protecting then queen and if she needs me to text me I'll call her back. I left racing across court grounds to where the court is in the middle of a session. I relieved Ian and he went to the back of the court room. Lissa glimpse at me and nod I bowed a little at her then took my position, behind her.

An hour and a half later the court was in recess for 15 minutes. Apparently Christian had something to do and took his guard detail with him. Lissa had feeder wait for her with some nice cold fruit juice and a plate of food. We caught up on everything she had an extra plate of food be brought out for me to eat and it was very welcome. When 15 minutes were up, we head back to court were they continued their session. I'm glad Lissa has a thrown so she could sit comfortably in her pregnant state. Not listening to moroi court matters I focus on my ear piece to what is happening around court my ear piece frequency is now picking up all feeds it was the one Hans used. Now I'm updated all the time, on everything.

As court end this session for today, Lissa called for it continue tomorrow at 9PM. We took her home and I rushed to pick Junior up from day care. We ran we went home, got his homework done, then got him fed and got him bathed. With him dressed and me now showered to and dressed in a new clean uniform, I ordered a few of them. Got Junior strapped in to his car seat and with his bag of stuff and toys.

We finally set out driving to Lissa's place. We arrived at the monitoring room at Lissa's house. Junior played on the floor by our feet. He got a hold of a book in his bag of red riding hood and Dimitri read it to him the whole book. Dimitri walked in and had to catch Junior. He talked to his in Russian and Junior responded in Russian. Dimitri whispered something in Juniors ear but all in Russian. He set Junior back down and Junior ran back to me fling his tiny arms around my neck and gave me a kiss.

'Thank you it's lovely.'

'Love you mommy.' Junior said.

'I love you to my angel.' I gave him another hug then let him go play. Dimitri came to sit beside me on the couch.

'You know what. We went off court today on business and as far as we went into the moroi community of court. All dhampir were all complimenting me about you taking over HQ so beautifully.'

'They think that?'

'Yes, I'm so proud of you my angel.' He said giving me a kiss. I kissed him back. Junior showed Dimitri his car.

'You know what happened today. I met with some head of the departments today and I pitched them my idea of our field trip.'

'What did they say?' Dimitri asked picking up Junior to sit on his lap.

'They are going to change some the novice training to accommodating it into the new curriculum we want to start in the new school year.'

'What? That is amazing, Roza. Congratulations.'

'Thank you.' I said and Junior rubbed his eyes and Dimitri rocked him asleep. He lay Junior down so gently and returned to me.

'We need to celebrate Mrs Belikov.'

'Oh, Mr Belikov we need to keep watch.'

'We can do bath.' He said sitting down beside me again. He pulled my shirt from my pants and let my pants and his pant slide to our feet. He rubbed and kissed me and gently slide two fingers into me, just to get my juices flowing. He make me sat on him, oh and that feeling of him filling me always so delicious. His hand slide in under my shirt pushing my bra down squeezing my breasts as he really moves in and out of my below.

I almost screamed in pleasure but bit my bottom lip. We went at it for half an hour at a time. Doing our patrols then come back and then continue where we left off. He was emptying out in me when I passed out on his chest. Wake-up laying in pant less he was in the shower. I got up and got dressed properly again and was monitoring again. Put my ear piece back in my ear. Was making 2 mugs of coffee. Dimitri joined me on the couch again drinking his coffee with one arm around me. I went on patrol then came back.

'You do know besides that you're a fighting god on the battlefield…'

'I am?' Dimitri ask with a sexy smile on his face.

'Yes, but to me you're my awesome sex god to.'

'Wow, two compliments on 2 minutes, but you forget one thing, honey.' He said stroking my face so gently.

'Oh and what is that?'

'That I'm the lucky one that married a beautiful goddess that can fight better than any man I know and well in the bedroom you are my very own sex goddess, Roza.'

'I am?'

'Yes you are.' He confirmed and sealed it with a warm kiss. We returned to monitoring Lissa's house. Each patrolling ever so often. We talked about Junior and how he is developing so quickly. Dimitri say Junior has picked up, Russian so quickly and is making excellent progress.

'Now if only you can start teaching me so I can understand what the two of you are gossiping about me.'

'I can teach you when we are here looking out for Lissa and Christian.'

'Great idea. Can we start tomorrow night.'

'Of course.'

'Wonderful.' Dimitri got up and went on patrol and I watched him move through the house.

Two months have passed since I become head of guardian HQ. Still doing my HQ work and protecting Lissa. It is routine by now. Dimitri and I celebrated our first wedding anniversary apart. Christian had his husband duties to perform some where back east on Lissa's behalf. Whereas Lissa was denied to fly anywhere her husband's request it because of her pregnancy. By now out whole moroi and dhampir world knows the queen is expecting a baby. Being Lissa she kept going strong on all her duties spending day in and day out in court sessions upon court sessions.

In the morning I would swap places for only a few hours with either; Eddie, Ian or Marco to look after Lissa. Today I have a rather busy day. Just dropped Junior off at day care and is parking my car and getting into my jacket, my royal guard jacket. Walking in HQ talking here and there to the familiar faces I began to remember and know. Veronique said she already send through the new rotations I left in her desk drawer last night.

'Thank you, Veronique.'

'You're welcome, ma'am and there are three young guardians here to see you.'

'Is it the one's we decline a few months ago?'

'I think so. I had s suspicion they might show up. I'll let you know when you can send them in.'

'Very well.' She said and I walked into my office and followed up on all my missed calls. New wards shipments have just arrived and is being checked in. New uniforms have been delivered. Boxes of paper for HQ office use with printer cartridges. Vivian phoned me to asked if we can arrange a meeting with the others. I called her back and told her a meeting has been set up for tomorrow at 10PM. Veronique and I sync out day planners for the next two months and I asked her to please call the count five as a reminder of out meeting tomorrow later this afternoon. She send in the young guardians in one by one.


	14. Chapter 14

****Chapter 14****

The first young guardian stepped in my office.

'Guardian Brown, please to meet you. Please take a seat.' I said as he saluted me and returned it as I closed the door behind him. Earlier I pinned my hair up so he and his friends can see all my marks.

'What can I help you with guardian Brown?'

'Ma'am it's about my placement you declined.' He voice went all cocky tone.

'What about it?'

'I would like to know why you declined it.' He said in a pissed off cocky way.

'First of all I did what I thought was best for the royal family that requested you and I know you guardians have to start somewhere to build their reputation but at our current situation of too many moroi being unprotected it is a really big risk so I assigned someone that have previous fighting skills.'

'But that's- that so unreasonable. I'm as good as any other guardian out there. I think this is sexist of you to have done it.' He said jumping up and pressing a finger into my desk a few times as he snapped at me. I crossed my arms and just continue to listen to him yammering on and on as his arrogance and cockiness just flow freely.

'That's enough!' I said loud in a firm voice. 'This is the exact reason I didn't grant you the request. Your arrogance and cockiness can cost your moroi's their lives and you're in a strigoi attack.'

'But I…' He began but I cut him off.

'I think you should go and readjust your attitude first guardian Brown. I did what I did to protect you and moroi's out there. I have assigned you to guardian William Van As at HQ training. He will tell you what to do and give me reports in your progress in your attitude.' He just looked at me with his big eyes.

'Yes, ma'am.'

'Good, you may go report in now.' He salute me and I him. The next young guardian step in. He was kind of cute a perfect date for Lissa's little sister Jill.

'Guardian Torrani.'

'Guardian Belikov, thank you for seeing me.' He said saluting me and I returned it and closed the door behind him and motion for him to sit.

'How can I help you today guardian Torrani?'

'I'm here ma'am to find out why my request has been denied. I have perfect scores and really good scored on my finals. Not once have through my trails have a pretend strigoi captured my moroi.'

'That is just it, pretend strigoi. I have done what I have to, too protect moroi the best way. If you're faced with a real strigoi out there and it's one of your friends you will have to kill, will you be able to kill them?' He was silent, crossing his arms across his chest and sank into his chair glaring at me. Arrogance emanating from him in wave.

'Of course I will kill them. That is what we are trained to for.'

'Words and reality are two very different things, guardian Torrani.'

'Why is this even relevant?'

'Attitude can either change you for the good or the bad but never together. In outline of work attitude can help in a fight to reason clearer but if our attitudes are not changed it can either kill you and your moroi or safe them. What will you choose guardian Torrani your arrogance can cost you grately unless you change it. I assigned you to guardian Eric Long. He will tell you what to do and will send me regular report on your progress.'

'This is total bull shit!' He said jumping up and yelled at me.

'You do not raise your voice to any high ranking officer. Do you understand me, guardian Torrani.' I sound like Alberta back at St Vladimir. It kind of felt good.

'Yes, ma'am.'

'Fail to comply and I can give you any job here at court that can make you life hell. The offer is still on the table unless you do want a filling job here in HQ's basement, until you 30. You have a great opportunity here to turn your life around and to learn from a really great guardian. What will it be?'

'It will be an honor to learn from guardian Long.' He said through gritted teeth.

'You may go now and report for duty.' I dismissed him. Veronique send in the last of the three.

'Guardian Valovsky.'

'Guardian Belikov.' We saluted and jumped right in Just like the first two this young guardian too the cake and a couple of donuts. He through a proper hissy fit in my office and even yelling at me about refusing him his chance. Me being Rose had a comeback for all his fits he through.

'That's the last of it! No one yells at me. I'm your commanding officer and am not your mother. You will obey orders given to you guardian Valovsky, are we quite clear on that?' I said staring him down that he backed off.

'Your attitude stinks the most between the first two guardian that where in here. I suggest you go and sit and think about your current attitude, I have assigned you to guardian Mikhail. He will send me regular reports on your progress, Maybe if you change your attitude you might become a much better guardian that can better protect their moroi.' He hung his head then left my office.

For all three of them I gave them two envelopes to hand in as they report for duty at their different stations. One letter are their assignments and the second one is to explain why I send them and what the purpose was of the assignments. All three guardians thanked me for the extra help and will report in their weekly performances. After my office duty I drove to where Lissa's had a court session in session.


	15. Chapter 15

****Chapter 15****

Standing behind Lissa protecting her felt so great. Scenes reply the whole time of this morning's meetings. I'm glad the way I handled the situations this morning. Hand Lissa a glass of water then returned to my post. Security feed constantly in my ear giving all the feed from all over the court. That's being what being head of guardian Head Quarters means to get feed from all over court. Christian, Estavan and Dimitri have not yet returned to court from the Ozra family business trip. Out court session ends for today and will continue tomorrow. We all escorted Lissa from the building into her armour cars and drove her back to her home. She look so tired I had one of her royal guards carry her to bed. I sat with her as I got out of my jacket.

'Liss how are you feeling?' I asked her clanking on the clock the night stand on Christian side of the bed. An hour will I must go and pick Junior up from day care.

'I'm fine just tired we had such long sessions today.'

'I'll have a feeder be send over and some dinner. Maybe you'll feel better after you've fed.'

'That would be great, thanks Rose.' She said and I called in for some normal food and a feeder be send over. 15 Minutes later a feeder arrived with a trolley full of food for Lissa to choose from. She fed from the feeder then ate her food. I told her Marco will be here if she needs anything while I go and pick Junior up from day care. She nod her head and then continue to eat her food.

I drove to pick up Junior then drove home where we done his homework in reading and writing then got him to finally sit down to eat and finally gave him his bath. I also run through the shower myself and got us both dressed again. I stuffed a load of our washing into the washing machine and the rest that is already washed in the tumble drier. Now we head out the door again driving back to Lissa's place. Lissa saw Junior and was so excited and super surprised to see how big he has gotten.

'You got so big.' Lissa told him.

'Yes, your majesty.' He told her. She just looked at me so surprised.

'We are teaching him the basics already. You do know he can read and write already right.' I told her.

'What?! That is astonishing.' She said putting him on her hip as she walked around.

'And it's only his first birthday on Friday.'

'Is it a year already?'

'Yeah time does really fly huh.'

'Yes, it sure does.' I took Junior from her and let her sit down. She relax on the couch while watching a nice movie. We retreated to the monitoring room where guardian Lopez sat watching the monitors. I set Junior down with his toys and crayons and his coloring books. His toy car broke under his really tight grip and he cried walking to me showing me his now broken toy car. I taught him the difference between hard grip and gentleness. He caught on quickly and I explain to him why his toy car broke. For the next 30 minutes we worked on his hard and gentle touches.

I finally got through to him. Later he climb onto my lap and lay his little head on my shoulder and fell asleep. I lay him down for the night when Dimitri walked in. Guardian Lopez she left to return to her post as Dimitri took in his old post. We just smiled at each other. Walked closer and hugged and kissed each other hello. We monitor the screens and caught up on the last two days. Dimitri kept his promise to teach me Russian. I struggled at first, but it is starting to get the hang of most of the pronunciations. By the time I got Junior ready for day care. Got him fed and his teeth brushed, I can speak a little Russian.

Dimitri took Junior to day care and as for me a report came in of a school nearby that had a small strigoi attack last night. I send word to Eric to deploy extra guardians to the school for protection and will join them as soon as my meetings are done. I met with the count five making apologies for Eric. Almost everything is done for the new training and education for the new school year that will start in a week or two.

They gave me copies of their new curriculum to go through. We adjourn out meeting. A handful or guardians and myself drove out to the school. I gave Dimitri a call from the road talking in half Russian and half English a nice decent mix. He understands and told me to please be careful. I told him I will be then we hung up. I followed the GPS we were there in no time. We arrived at St. Marcus Academy and we all asset the damages around the school. New wards were being put in all around the school. Eric walked up to me and told me what happened. He told me the strigoi send humans over the wards to break them the protection so they can get in. Smart very smart. I left in such a rush that I still have my royal slash head of HQ jacket on.

It's a jacket Lissa designed for me. It is a black jacket with a bright red Chinese collar that is edged in gold embroidery. With black movable pants and comfortable combat boots. With a black collar shirt underneath. My jacket sleeve edges is also embroider in gold. On the edges on either side of my shoulders on my jacket is a half moon with five stars in it to indicate my ranking.

And over my breast pocket of my shirt my name; Guardian Belikov is also embroider in gold, then to round the whole look you wear a black silk tie with it. I really love wearing my new uniform it really pretty and thanks to Lissa it is now official dress for the HQ of guardians. As we move to through the school grounds towards the head masters office I saw some of the kids heads turn as we move towards the administrative building. The head master Mr Vannikov welcome us warmly. A moroi head master who clearly didn't had a feed to today.

'Thank you all for coming. This is our head guardian here at our school, guardian McLeod.' (Great a Scott.) Eric and I both turned to shake his hand.

'Do what do we owe the honor to have the head of HQ come down to our school?' McLeod asked me in his rich Scottish accent.

'Guardian McLeod, I'm here to have a hands on approach to help where I can to get this academy back up to speed. So if it takes a day or two weeks to repair everything then that is what I'll do.' He and the men in the room just nod their head show that they are impressed on my hand on approach.

'Now guardian McLeod do you have all the maps and blue prints of everything on this campus and surrounding areas?'

'Yes, ma'am in my quarters.'

'Wonderful. Head master I've you'll excuse us.'

'Please.' Eric and the other men stepped out into the hall waiting for me.

'Head master, you look exhausted.'

'I am. Parents keep calling and yelling at me for not keeping their kids safe.'

'It is not at all your fault sir. I know parents don't see it that way but you can't beat yourself up over it.'

'You're right.'

'Go have a feed then go have a nice meal and then get some rest.'

'I'll find you in the morning to give you an update what is happening around the academy.' I said. He said goodnight to me and me him. I finally joined my waiting party and we left for the guardian quarters. Turns out this school has a tunnel system running under the school. It is very scary and creepy. The school is build on a hill top but completely hidden in a very thick forest. According to the surroundings there are one cave near the base of the hill and another further south east about 10 miles from the school. Having a really good lay of the land now, I can work on a strategy. Eric and the others started working on protection plans for the school in case we have another attack here at school.

'Sorry ladies and gentle men. How many attacked the school?'

'About 20 of them.' McLeod answered in his thick Scottish accent.

'How many casualties and deaths did we have?'

'We had about 12 casualties, but no deaths.' I just nod my head, glad to hear of no more deaths.

'Okay here is what we'll do?' I said then started to lay out my plan. Informing them we still have a Romanian strigoi mobster trying to kill all form of moroi for trophies. Eric think I totally lost it.

'I've seen the work of strigoi mind more than once in my lifetime already. We need to find a lone strigoi and question him or her.'

'Now that is beyond crazy!' McLeod said looking from Eric to me then back to Eric.

'Guardian Belikov discover the strigoi mobster nest by interrogating a strigoi then stake them.' Eric informed the room.

'So you were the one that send Hans to his death?' McLeod turned on me.

'Hey.' I started to say but with cut off by Eric.

'No, she did not. She merely gave Hans the information he needed. He himself decided to go all on his own. I witness guardian Belikov here actually trying to reason with him not to go and more than once she tried to tell him that if I'm not mistaken. Yet he went.' Eric came up for me.

'My apologies guardian Belikov. I didn't mean to be disrespectful towards you.'

'All forgiven. Now let's move forward and get this academy back up where it should be. What will you do to better the protection if you don't want to follow my plan?' I asked him. He was quite for a long time. I couldn't take it anymore.

'Okay- okay. Guardian McLeod you and your men that fought last night go get some rest. We have enough new guardians here to take over all your duties for one night. The tomorrow morning we gather back here to strategist our plan of action.

'Everyone agree saluted then split up. My team effortlessly moved into all their assigned positions. I checked in on all the guardian departments. Everyone got settled fine. I went out on to start patrolling the academy grounds. My ear piece in to get security feed of all the other guardian around the grounds. Phoned Dimitri, Junior was still up. He let me talk to Junior. Junior talked to me, bringing tears to my eyes.

'Mommy loves you, my boy.' I said then Dimitri took the phone from Junior.

'Please ne safe out there honey.'

'I will, I promise. I don't know when I'll be back though. I will keep you on top of things.'

'Okay just come back in one piece not like you usually get out of a fight.'

'I will do my best. I love you.'

'I love you to, my Roza. Bye.'

'Bye.' I said then hung up. Walking about the campus grounds, I saw a group of novice students on the elementary campus that talked among themselves looking and pointing at me. I looked at my watch it was almost curfew. Walking over to them to get them to their dorm rooms in time.

'Good evening. I'm guardian Belikov and I will escort you to your dormitories.' Then you know that moment when you are about to be bombarded with a million questions. This was one of them.

'You are Rose Hathaway married to guardian to Dimitri Belikov right?'

'That is correct.'

I answered as the group move towards their dorm.

'You are now head of guardian head quarters and still part of the queens royal guard.' One novice said with sparkling eyes.

'Yes, it is.'

'Is all the stories true ma'am?' Another novice asked me.

'What stories?'

'Of you helping those moroi students escape and killing those strigoi's with a sword.'

'Yes.' I'm just glad no tails have been added to that story.

'And the stories of you being in the battle of St Vladimir killing half of the strigoi that attacked?'

'Yes, I was.' Darn kids opening old wounds for me all over again. I showed them into their dorm. Their dorm super visor took them off my hands and I returned to my duties. Walking around the perimeter with Eric and two handful of good men and woman. At day break for moroi which is everything for the human world. The whole school was buzzing. McLeod, Eric and I got planning. We finally set out checking the tunnels with large fire torches in four groups of three in all directions. My group had one court guard called Von Manrosky and Silvia Miganov, a school guardian.

They to have fire torches in their hands. We searched our end of the tunnels then got out side into the woods. We looked around and we were about a mile and a half from the school but I still had a security feed in my ear piece. It was static from the radio feed from the men in the tunnels. Silvia knew this area well so we walked the forest for about an hour when I sensed a strigoi first then the others. We hid our torches then I lay out the plan in only lip movement. We set out and jumped and pinned him to the ground from the side.

'You three are dead.' He said as I sat on his chest stepping on his arms with my feet. I burned him a long gash. He tried to break free almost have, so I burned him again. Silvia and Von also now sitting on him.

'Now that we have your attention. Who send you?'

'Fuck you bitch! I'll tell you shit!' I burned him some more then my old tactic with my stake sharp end pushing into their necks came in handy.

'Wrong answer. Now one more time with feeling. Who send you?'

'Yevan Kovranisky.'

'Where can I find him?' I asked pulling my stake out and burned him quickly a few times then push the sharp end back into his neck this time only deeper.

'Here in Pennsylvania 50 miles from here on the Washington estate out north east of here.' He spilled his guts.

'Thank you. Silvia he is all yours.' I said to her as I got up from his chest as she stake him in the heart. We got our almost our torches. I looked at his face and Von and Silvia eyes widen with shock when we finally saw who we just interrogated and staked to death. It was Hans or former head of HQ back at court. Von set Hans body alight. Of all the odds out here in nowhere to find Hans the strigoi. Watching our former boss burn to nothing. We cover the burned area with new dirt then head back to campus via the tunnels.

'We need to seal up these tunnels and fast.'

'I guess your right guardian Belikov.' Von said. Silvia agreed. We got back to the command centre and told them what we found out from our strigoi encounter. Leaving out who it was. McLeod got out a bigger area maps. We got a plan form the one I suggested Hans should have taken. I got more than four cars of guardians to join in. My group consists of McLeod, Von, Silvia and 9 other including me. As the other five cars set out to lead the small group to break away from the compound estate. So it will separate the head to stay behind that is where my group gets in.


	16. Chapter 16

****Chapter 16****

The plan works and once the other cars is for enough we swamp the estate. All in action mode we encounter our first ring of strigoi guards. Von and two of my court men enjoyed ourselves. They as the second ring hit it was not so easy to break through their deference's. My opponent was one though cookie she got a hold of my kick leg and fling me in the air then let go of me.

My stake fell from my hand as she jumped on me holding me by my throat squeezing as I reach for my stake and found it as she lick my face then I ram my stake into her heart. She fell backward then I move to the final ring of strigoi guards. They are even faster and stronger than the ones of before. We fought them in teams. Von held one down and I staked him. We kept moving ti the inner house and found Yevan, reading Russian poetry. Von and Mike worked with me.

'Well. Well. Well. Rose Hathaway as I live and breathe.' Yevan said as he looked at me placing his finger in his book, looking at me with his chilly red strigoi eyes at me.

'You're dead monster.' I spat at him, then leaped at him with 'Halle Berry's', 'Catwoman' move. I jumped him so hard, I heard his scull crack at the impact. My stake out burning him all over. McLeod and his group reached us as Von and Mike holding Yevan down as I continue to burn him with my stake then almost press my stake half way into his throat.

'Is there more in your nest?' I yelled at Yevan.

'Fuck you. What does that matter to you?' I keep my stake against his cheek, the smoke that traveled from his burned skin smelled like rotten meat being burned.

'Don't fuck with me Zmey? Is there more in your nest?'

'Yes. Yes, here about 30 more in Oklahoma and at least 50 strong in Romania.' He said quickly.

'Where in Romania?' I almost felt like yelling my frustrations out at him.

'The old academy grounds. The old St Victor Barnikov grounds. The academy moved to their new premises north west of old campus about 60 miles from old campus.' Yevan spilled his guts.

'Thanks.' I said and sunk my stake into his chest before he could break free or say anything else. McLeod said we have a few miner casualties from our other men but more strigoi killed then anything not one strigoi got past the guardians. We got back to campus and started filling out our reports. That includes me. I was shown to a guest room then got in a nice hot shower. As I got into bed I text Dimitri: '_We fought Yevan, got only skid marks but still in one piece. Going to sleep now. See you real soon. Love, R xxx_'

He replied: 'I'm just glad to hear you are okay. Can't wait to see you. Love and miss you more. D. xox.' It made me smile and then I finally fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-VA-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back at HQ. I done my reports of all the events that happened at St. Marcus Academy. Sat in my office, saw my stack of paper work on my desk. I started working through all of my leaving the three guardians first reports for last. It was mid-day then, I was done with the paper work. The tree young guardians files, I kept in one of my desk drawers. I read through them. Only the first two and the third guardians are holding some promise of any change. Taking what I told them to heart. The second one, well is not so promising. This change may take way longer than necessary.

I filed it away and store their files back into my drawers. Gave Veronique the stuff that she need to process and file, then I left for home to shower and change into a fresh uniform,. I set out to a bakery to order Junior's 'Mickey Mouse' birthday cake. The I got some party decorations and a couple of presents for him like books, to read and to write in and some toys. Then finally joined my royal guard at the last stretch of a court session. Standing at the back of the court room. No one saw or noticed me, which was great.

As I drove alone over to Lissa's place with Junior I picked up early from day care and I already have his bag with food and his clothes in the car since I was already at home. I even got Dimitri some fresh clothes in the car. Junior and I sat and wait for our party to get back to Lissa's house. They got home and Dimitri's face lit up when he saw us sitting in the monitoring room. I took my jacket and tie off. It was draped over the back of the chair. He came over and hugged me and Junior in a bear hug. He kissed Junior's head and for me he gave a proper kiss.

'Mama, look.' Junior said and gave me a picture he had drawn.

'Oh, my angel it is beautiful.' It's a drawing of the three of us. Dimitri spoke Russian to Junior and he would point at which is which on the pictures. After their squabble in Russian I don't know yet, I let them as I start working through the new curriculum for the novice. I was one quarter of the way in when I paused to do my patrols through the house then came back to feed and bath junior. Dimitri got Junior dressed for the night. Dmitri have gotten Junior a couple of Russian children's books and is learning him to read Russian slowly. I continued working through the novice educations. By the next morning I worked through more than three quarters of the whole curriculum. Dimitri took Junior to, day care.

I head over to HQ. Checked on with all the departments at HQ. I am making an effort to learn everyone's names and a little about everyone. We have a couple of prisoners here at court, for their court hearings. Finally back on my office with the new curriculum on my desk. Going through the last of the work. I can now see Vivian left so spaces blank for me to pen down my strigoi experience. I wrote it in for her. I finished it and now I'm done with the elementary novice education. Start working through the high school curriculum . I was half way through it when Veronique walked in to bring me a cup of coffee. I thanked her and asked her to please give Vivian in for me. She left doing what I asked her. I was still busy going through the high school work when Vivian walked into my office.

'Guardian James. Thank you coming.'

'Guardian Belikov, thank you for seeing me.' She sat down and I walked around my desk to my seat and jumped right in.

'I've gone through the elementary school curriculum and I am very impressed. You have done a great work. I have filled in the blank spaces you kept open for me.'

'Thank you. Thought you would appreciate it. There is a bigger section for you in the high school curriculum, under knowledge of strigoi and strigoi strategy.' She said and took the elementary curriculum files. Yes, it's two extraordinary thick files. Then Vivian and I had some coffee and I found that teaching is something she always loved to do and being a novice teacher she lives herself out in her class room. I told her about Dimitri Junior and how advance he is for his age already and how Dimitri and I try to keep developing his clever mind. She thought it was an amazing. It even gave her an idea to work Russian in as a compulsory secondary language elementary and high school novice.

She left with her files I gave back to her, she walked off, to add Russia to the novice studies to our improved elementary curriculum. I worked through the rest of the last half of the high school curriculum after I picked Junior up from day care. Tonight we spend the night at home with Dimitri. I was helping Junior with his homework then afterward started on dinner. Had Junior take a bath before his father gets home from his shift at 6AM. Being on a vampire schedule our days and nights are flopped upside down as guardians. We are all having dinner when the rest of the human world are really having breakfast. Our dinner was about done when Dimitri got home.

'Honey, I'm home.' He said loud as the front door slams shut behind him.

'Daddy!' Junior yelled excited as he ran to his father. I was still busy in the kitchen making a salad. By the weekend we are going to have a full house. Dimitri's family are flying in from Baia. My own mother couldn't get off so she and Abe are sending Juniors gifts via air mail. Back in the kitchen, Dimitri walked over to me with Junior in his arms and gave me a kiss with a bit of tongue it heated up a certain area of my body almost instantly. Junior placed his tiny hands gently on our cheeks as we both turn to look at him and we gave him each a kiss on his cute chubby cheeks.

We all pulled apart and I leaned my head on Dimitri's chest. He smoothed my hair back then kissed the top of my head. Looked up and l cupped his face. He smiled at me then gave me palm a kiss. We all sat down for dinner and after I made sure Junior was fed and had a bathed. I let Junior go and play some more so I can finally eat, Dimitri set a place for me right next to him. I ate my dinner while Dimitri cleaned up when he was done he joined me again at the table. I was done eating my dinner and was now working through the last bit of the high school curriculum.

'What are you doing, honey?' He asked me rubbing my back as he came to sit next to me.

'Going through the new high school novice curriculum.'

'Oh, new curriculum, it's about time for some new material. Have you pitched your theories to them then?'He asked jokingly.

'To be quite serious I have and they all thought it was a extreme thing to do but in the end thought it will be great and they are now working it into the new curriculum for elementary and high school novice and even the novice training have been kicked up by four notches.'

'What? You're going to pull it off?'

'Yes, it would seem so.' I said as his smile grew even larger. He gave me another kiss then I smiled at him then turned back to the curriculum I am busy with and all the spaces Vivian left blank for me, I filled it all in and answered her questions. Junior was now long gone in la-la land. I was done by 9AM then went to bed where Dimitri was staring at the ceiling. I was getting undressed and walked over to where Dimitri was now staring at me. Stepped out of my shoes and socks and pants now only in my underwear and my shirt is already unbuttoned His eyes look so hungry looking up and down. I let go of the pins in my hair. Had a bandage in the back of my neck of the four more strigoi kills I have preformed. He rolled over to me and pulled my shirt off my shoulders and let it fall to the floor.

'Hmmm…' He moaned as I touched his face and then trailed my hand down as I started to rub him. Sitting now on my knees in front of him I undress him completely. I started to suck him off till he came in my mouth. He lay me down and slowly removed my underwear I still had on. His kisses and tongue traveled all over my bare body till he found the wetness at my sex and started to suck and lick me. Ever so often stick two of his fingers into me. I started to beg him. He hates it when I beg him for things and without thinking he sink into me so wonderfully. We moved as one and over and over we made love till we both could not go anymore. I fell asleep in my wonderful husbands arms with my head on his chest listening to his heart beat.


	17. Chapter 17

****Chapter 17****

Vivian was ecstatic when I hand her back the last half of the high school curriculum for the novice filled in with my answers. The elementary novice curriculum is already at the printers as we speak and the first half of the high school curriculum. Now she can send the last half to the printers. We were talking about the kindergarten curriculum and decided to leave it as it is and just update the video's they show the dhampir kindergarten novice's. After Vivian left I began to strategist a plan of attack for Oklahoma. I got Veronique to call the head guardian of Oklahoma to fly in so we can start talks of a plan of action. Guardian Zillia Varosky. Every county in the US and around the world had a head guardian of that county that all reports back to me here at HQ, that why I can do my job much better.

That means there is over 30 000 guardian that are over their areas alone all around the world. I have a guardian council meeting tomorrow, I gave Veronique the meeting agenda for tomorrow and she got everything ready for me. One of the points on the agenda is the head guardian conference I want to hold early in the new year. I'm very busy going over the Oklahoma maps and made my notes. Then head out to where Lissa was still very busy in a court session, so I went there and took over my royal guard duties from Ian. I stood behind Lissa, listening to everything in my ear piece. I got extra security out front of court of reported violent protesters that are throwing rocks around outside about a captured criminals how was framed according to them, but he just got in the testifying booth and confessed everything he had done to his wife before he stabbed and killed her.

The guardians in court like one man started moving between the people in court. Dimitri stood closer to Christian. Ian and I came to stood before Lissa as she came to her conviction. I know the moment she will give her conviction everything outside of court will explode in chaos. I told the guardians to get on their protection and be ready for anything. They confirmed their ready as Lissa convict him guilty and a life time imprisonment of all evidence collected. A woman stood up in court point a gun at the guilty man as a guardian jumped her and grabbed the gun from her without it going off. Lissa stood up from her thrown and spoke up quickly and calmly to the panicked crowd in court.

'My dear why did you try and kill this man just now?' She asked the woman that are now in hand cuffs.

'Swift justice your majesty.'

'But why he is already going to prison for the remainder of his life.'

'He deserve it for what he did to my sister.'

'His punishment in prison is much harsher then a quick bullet.'

'Your right your majesty. My apologies to you, your majesty and everyone here. I did not mean to scare everyone.'

'Apology accepted. Forgiveness is the fastest route to avoid bitterness and dying in a early age of a unspoken illness. Therefore forgiveness is always key.' Lissa said to the woman and more so to the crowd.

'Now guardian Belikov please take the prisoner away and arrange for his transfer to prison.' Lissa said and I bowed to her and nod my head. The woman on the other was taken to a day holding cell not like the other convicts are held in. She will spend the day there then will be released early tomorrow morning. We escorted Lissa out safely into her armored car with Christian and Dimitri and the rest of the royal guard joined us. Lissa let out a breathe when she saw Christian as he took her in his arms. Lissa holding her little baby bump.

'Come let the two almost three of you home safely.' I said helping Lissa into the car. I told Dimitri and Ian I will join them as soon as I get the protesters under control. They left driving their armor proof cars to Lissa's place. Dimitri at the wheel of the SUV, he gave me a concerned look as he cup my face then gave me a quick deep kiss. After they all drove off, I got my bullet proof vest on and joined the ranks with my own gun strapped to my side. I got licensed the moment I became head of HQ n full protection gear now we all for the protestors under control those who damage property and hurt others we arrested immediately and hauled them all of to holding cells. We got this streets cleared but we got a couple of minor injuries.

I was giving orders when I turned around and a rock connected with my eye. Guardian that were around me grabbed the young high school boy that through the rock at me. It looked worst then it really was. We cleaned the streets then got back to HQ where guardians where having a really busy time booking in the small time criminals in overnight cells. They all get really bad marks against their records and can only get out of their cells if someone post bail for them which is $400 a shot each. I was hauled off to the infirmary. The doctor that looked me over and the cut on my cheek was quite deep and had to get 4 to 6 stitches.

I gave my reports in then left for Lissa's place. I walked in where Dimitri and Junior were busy doing Juniors home work. Got out of my bullet proof vest then sank onto the couch, kicking off my shoes. People still jamming on in my ear. I gave the orders they needed then with a lots of effort got my shoes back on again. I walked over to my boys, sat down next to Dimitri at the table.

'Oh, honey. What happened?'

'My face connected with a protestors rock he threw, but it is just a few stitches nothing major.' My loving husband cupped my face then with feather light kisses kissed my band aid cheek and eye.

'I have to go, there is chaos at HQ.'

'Go I have everything under control here.'

'Thanks. Let me know if you need anything.'

'I will. You look so tired Roza?'

'You have no idea how much, but nothing my nothing my coffee diet can't fix.' I said grabbing my jacket and bullet proof vest. I leaned down and kissed my wonderful husband and my baby boy.

'Be good and listen to daddy. Mommy love you and daddy very much.' I gave him a hug and another kiss for Dimitri then I'm out the door and driving to where the rakes was. Got back into my bullet proof vest and then got my jacket on over it. I got the Tarasov prison van to come pick the accused up. We block protesters off so the prison guardians can lock him up in the van. I can take a lot of things but people yelling and swearing not so much. We kept the situation contained very well. Four other escort cars are driving ahead and behind the prison van back to Tarasov prison. As they left the crowd disappeared.

'How did they find out about this?'

'We don't know, when we got out here to secure the location this crowd was already out here.'

'Get head of HQ technology to please see me in my office in 20 minutes.'

'Right away guardian Belikov.'

'Thank you.' I said and I head back to my office after I hand back my vest at the armory. Made myself two strong mugs of coffee and got myself a nice sandwich from the vending machine in the hall. Sat down and ate my sandwich and start drinking my first cup of coffee in between bites. There was a knock on my open office door.

'Guardian Maninov, please come in and take a seat.'

'Guardian Belikov, thank you for seeing me.' He salute me and I salute him back from a sitting.

'Please excuse me for not standing, long day.'

'It is quit alright ma'am.'

'The reason I called you here is to find out, how often do we sweep for bugs here at HQ?'

'Every six months, ma'am. Last time we checked was two weeks after you became head of HQ ma'am.'

'I know you tech guys are always busy and running around all the time but can o ask that you sweep the whole of HQ every six weeks. From computers, cameras, telephones, furniture everything.'

'Every six weeks?' He asked looking very panicked.

'Yes, at night when there are a lot fever eyes around.' He sigh in relieve.

'I think we can managed it in the evenings. No problems ma'am.'

'Wonderful. So tell me guardian Maninov . You enjoy what you are doing?'

'Yes, very much ma'am. Ever since I was young I loved building electronic gadgets from old circuit boards.'

'Really?' This gave me a great idea.

'Yes. Then I think we are very fortunate to have such greatly skilled technician on our team. Thank you for all your hard work you and your team do around here.'

'You're welcome ma'am.'

'How good are you on building gadgets in your spare time?'

'I was top of my class ma'am.'

'Even better. Can I asked you to build us a couple of gadgets that can jam bug signals and detect them?'

'That is two very different devices ma'am. I can make two of each. The one won't interfere with the other.'

'But can you make them for us and if so what will you need to build these very strong detectors?'

'Yes of course I can make them for you ma'am. I can go get all the stuff I need in bulk from 'Radio Shack'.'

'Excellent. I will reimburse you for the supplies and your time of course.'

'That will be excellent, thank you ma'am.'

'Guardian Maninov this is only between you and me. I want to find out how is planting these bugs around HQ.'

'Yes ma'am. Of course.' He said and I could see the honesty and trust in his gray eyes.

'Now I know you are busy, you may go about your duties. Thank you for coming around.' I said and he stood.

'Anytime ma'am. Thank you for trusting me with this. I will let you know ma'am once the devices are done.'

'Good.' He salute me and I stood and salute him right back and he left my office. I was working through my day planner. Veronique and most of the staff has already left for the evening already. I ate another sandwich from the machine and drank my fourth cup of coffee. Once I was done with all my work I head home. I am off this whole weekend from tomorrow but I am on standby. I done some rotation roasters for the guardians all over for the new up and coming month in a few days. I put the new guardian rotation and guardian requests in the top drawer of Veronique desk. I lock my office then walked out to the patrolling court guardians. I walked with them around court getting some sun light.

Something I've missed for the past year and a half. Walked past a 24 hour pharmacy on our patrol and I stopped to go get some advil and a pregnancy test. I don't know why I bought it in the first place. I got back to HQ to get my car and I drove home. I took two advil's for my bursting headache and do the pregnancy test. After I done the test and waited for the results, I took a relaxing bath. I text Dimitri to let him know I am at home with a terrible headache. I washed my hair and was busy blow-drying it once I got out and got ready for bed.

When I was completely done, I took up the test and it said I was pregnant. I checked and rechecked the instructions and it was indeed positive. How can this be possible twice in a row? I need to go see Dr Walnikov tomorrow morning before we are go to pick everyone up from the airport. Don't know how Dimitri is going to take this news again. Gosh what if it is twins? No I can't think like that now. Now I forced myself into bed and instantly fell asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

****Chapter 18****

My short meeting with guardian Varosky went well followed by my council meeting they agreed to my conference for next year. Now I was sitting in Dr Walnikov's consulting room with Dimitri. The good doctor have asked me a few simple questions and I answered him. The good doctor asked for my urine sample and I gave it to him, he stuck a pregnancy test in my sample. The timer goes off and I grip Dimitri's hand nervously knowing what the result will be.

'Mrs Belikov according to this results you are pregnant.'

'What?'

'Yes, see here.' He showed us both.

'Rose is pregnant again?' Dimitri asked with a big smile on his face.

'Yes, Mr Belikov she is indeed. Congratulations.'

'Thank- thank you.' I finally uttered.

'Please follow me so we can see what's going on.' I got on the bed after I dropped my pants. The there on the screen is our baby a larger then I thought he or she might be, Dimitri took my hand and kissed my forehead and whispered in my ear; 'We will be fine. This is great news. Don't worry Roza.' I just smiled up at him. We refocused on the screen. The doctor moved the ultra sound scanner around.

'This cannot be possible.' He said looking at the screen.

'What's wrong?' Dimitri asked smoothing back my hair.

'You are having twins and they lay perfectly on top of each other. By their size I say they are roughly about 7 to 8 weeks old.' The doctor cleaned the gel from my belly and I got dressed again. I sat back down next to Dmitri, folding my arms around myself. Knowing we can't take on another two babies. Oh, this is a disaster. Listening to the doctor Walnikov about my due date. He wrote it all down in my file then we left. We were completely silent all the way to the airport with two cars we will need to pick Dimitri's family up. I was leaning against my car and with a really heavy sigh, I finally burst out in tears. Dimitri walked over to me and held me in his bear hug.

'Please Roza don't cry. This is a happy time for all of us. This a fantastic news.' I looked up at him.

'You think this is great?'

'Yes it is wonderful. Please-please don't worry Roza. We are going to be beyond great, you'll see.' He said picking me up in the air and he was smiling up at me. 'You make me the happiest man alive.' He said and spinning us around.

'I do?'

'Yes, you do.' He said putting me back down and gave me a kiss I won't soon forget. We waited on the tarmac for the jet to arrive. Four months and two weeks I've been head of HQ and now this. This is just so darn dandy. The weird thing is Dimitri is completely okay with me being pregnant again. Just relax Rose your strong, you will get through this as well.

'You are so strong and we will both her through this.' Dimitri spoke standing next to my open window.

'How do you do that?' I asked startled.

'Roza, you and I have our own special bond. That is how we can finish each others sentences all the time.' He said rubbing my cheek as we smiled at each other.

'I love you my Dimka.'

'And I love you more, my precious Roza.' I kissed his palm. The jet arrives and soon we were swarmed with Dimitri's warm family. Yeva also came along this time. Yeva and I never really saw eye to eye from day one. We were heading back to court in out to cars. 20 minutes from court and I put my ear piece in and sure enough I picked up everything that is happening all over court. Olean wanted to drive with me and all the kids are now driving with Olean and me. We talked about everything. Mark and Oksana send their love. I told Olean that went for a check up this morning and found out we are going to have twins.

'What fantastic news.' She said then squeezed my knee. 'How far along are you?'

'A rough calculation from the doctor he said about between 7 or 8 weeks.'

'This is so great.' She continued.

'How did you do it?' I finally asked her.

'Lots of faith, hope and a lot of very hard work.'

'Yes, it is hard work. Have you heard?'

'Heard what?' She asked confused.

'That little Dimitri can already reads and write. Dimitri is already teaching him Russian and now speaks better Russian then me by far and is now finally potty train. His teacher at day care calls him a miracle baby. She had to move him to an older class so he can keep developing.'

'This is rather astonishing.'

'We have to pick him up a little later from day care.'

'Mind if I tag along?'

'No, not at all grandma.' She smiled and then laughed a little as we got out at our house. Dimitri and Victoria carried in their luggage. There are really people just everywhere. We bought a dozen extra mattresses for everyone to sleep on. The kids agreed on sleeping on the living room floor making one massive bed in front of the TV. We ordered a stack of pizzas that should arrive just after we get back from getting Junior from day care.

'Rose are you off this weekend?'

'Yes but I am on standby.'

'That only means you can sleep then go back to work.'

'Yeah at least this way I get to see you all and spend time celebrating my son's birthday with him.' I said as we park at the day care center. We went inside and he ran straight to Olean's arms.

'Grandma.' He said in Russian. Olean looked at me and a broad smile wash across her face.

'I can't believe how big he got.'

'Yes he did.' We got back in the car and drove back to the house. As we walked back in, the loudness of the house was so overwhelming. Olean put Junior down and his face lit up when he saw all his new friends to play with and he ran to them. Still with my ear piece in my ear, I sat down next to Dimitri. He saw my ear piece and pulled it out of my ear.

'You do know I am on standby right?'

'I know, but you need to rest too.'

'He is right Rose you need to rest.' Olean said taking Dimitri's side.

'What if they need me?'

'Then they can call your cell. Dimitri said firmly and kissed the top of my head. Our pizza's finally arrived and we all dove in. The whole room fell silent as everyone ate. Afterward we all cleaned up and set out to get a nights rest. Junior slept in our room in his camping cot. It was not even an hour later and Junior woke up and crying from one of his bad dreams.

'I got this,' Dimitri said as he getting up to go pick Dimitri up. Dimitri spoke to Junior in Russian. Junior just lay his head on Dmitri's chest. Dimitri walked up and down in our room singing Junior back to sleep. I just watch him with Junior and it brought a smile to my face.

We got everything ready for Junior's first birthday party. Finally Dimitri and I drove to go pick up Junior's birthday cake from the bakery. I held the cake and Dimitri drove us back home.

'How are you feeling Roza?'

'A bit better with some sleep.'

'Good. Please will you be extra careful with time round, it's not just two of you but three. Please promise me.' He almost begged me.

'I promise. You do know in our line of duties it is very difficult to keep this kind of promise, but for you I will try.'

'Thank you.' He said resting his hand on my leg and I held it. Looking out of my window as we drove back to our home as we listen to Dimitri's country music station. We finally got back home and Dimitri took the cake from me and carried it in to the house. As for me a stayed outside for a while as I feeling so dizzy I held onto the banister that lead to the front door of our house. Later I sat down on the stairs. A few minutes later my caring husband came to look for me, he wanted to close the front door when he saw me.

'Roza?'

'Sorry, I just feel really dizzy and I just need to sit down for a moment.' He helped me up, steadying me with a his arm around my waist, helping me back into the house. Olean was busy in the kitchen packing away groceries they bought for their stay with us. I wanted to leave when Dimitri gave me a glass of milk and a sandwich to eat. I ate half a sandwich and drank my milk. The party started and the kids are having a blast with games we set out for them. Junior is laughing so much it really is a joy to see. We are making a video of his whole party.

Later the afternoon we all sang for him and we had some birthday cake. I was starting to clean up the dishes in the kitchen when I pop back the ear piece in my ear while I am washing the dishes. It is quite all over court and Lissa's in a small meeting today then she have to get some rest. Things are still okay at HQ to and the perimeter is still silent. I set a washed plate up right in the dry rack when my dizziness returned. Holding onto the kitchen sink to steady myself. The room started to spin violently that's when the black spots in vision started. Still having a porcelain plate in my hand I blacked out as I fell to the kitchen floor the plate broke when it fell out of my hand. I hit my head on the tiles. Laying unconscious on the kitchen floor.


End file.
